The Love She Deserves
by lightning613
Summary: Tifa decides to forget her feelings for Cloud and falls in love with a prince named Noctis. Is the happiness she found in Noctis forever hers? Is Cloud too late to make her love him again? Set after Advent Children. Cloud x Tifa x Noctis love triangle. Warning: character death
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. Reviews please ;)**

**a story for my favorite love triangle: Cloud x Tifa x Noctis**

**I featured Noctis, the protagonist from the upcoming game FF Versus 13. I think he is a perfect partner for Tifa, too.**

**This story is written before the release of FF Versus 13 or FF 15. So pardon me if some parts of this story would be inconsistent with that game. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF7, FF Versus 13, FF8 and any other games of Square Enix.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Geostigma was no longer a threat in the community. Sephiroth was defeated and vanished. Life in Edge was normal again. People were no longer afraid. Children were healthy once more. The town was alive and full of smiles and laughter.

Tifa Lockhart was busy washing the glasses in the kitchen. She was glad that Denzel, the boy she treated like her own son, was cured from Geostigma. She, Denzel and her childhood friend, Cloud Strife, lived in the same house. Marlene, a little girl whom Tifa treated like her own daughter, used to be with them but was now back in the custody of Barrett Wallace, her friend and the leader of their organization called AVALANCHE. Barrett took her right after the end of the Geostigma incident. He was Marlene's adoptive father. He and Marlene lived in Corel.

When Tifa was done, she called out, "Denzel, come here."

The little boy obliged and entered the kitchen. "Yes, Tifa?"

Tifa smiled at the boy. He was so cute and adorable. "Let's shop for clothes. Come with me. The bar is closed for today anyway. It's boring to stay here for the whole day." She took Denzel's hand and led him out of the house.

"Thank you, Tifa," he replied with a smile. Then he asked, "Do you know where Cloud is?"

Tifa felt a twinge of annoyance but she did not show it to Denzel. She was not annoyed at the question. She was just annoyed because she was still hurt when Cloud had left them when the latter contracted Geostigma. She had forgiven him a little bit but the pain remained in her. Every time someone mentioned Cloud's name, she felt upset.

"He went off to Junon to do some deliveries," Tifa answered. "He will be back tonight."

She and Denzel explored many shops and stores for the rest of the afternoon. She bought him a new pair of shoes, a pants and a t-shirt. She took him to the playground and played catch with him. With no parents and siblings to turn to and Marlene no longer with them, Tifa saw Denzel as part of her family. Being a mother to him made her happy. He was her only source of happiness.

_Only Denzel. Not Cloud,_ she thought. There was a pang in her heart when Cloud came in her thoughts.

Cloud was her first and only love. She had been in love with him since they were children. Unfortunately for her, her feelings were not mutual. It seemed like Cloud was still in love with Aerith Gainsborough, their friend who was murdered by Sephiroth two years ago. Ever since Aerith died, Cloud blamed himself for her death. When he got sick, he abandoned Tifa, Denzel and Marlene and sought refuge in Aerith's church.

_Cloud has never told me that he loves Aerith but it's pretty obvious in his actions_, she thought. When Tifa and Cloud were teenagers, she had sensed that Cloud had some feelings for her. But those feelings were definitely not affection and love. Maybe just a small crush or infatuation. Whatever feelings Cloud had for her then, Tifa was sure that those feelings were not enough for him to forget Aerith and love Tifa romantically.

Cloud had treated her like a crap many times yet she was still there for him when she needed him. She fought and helped him in numerous battles and challenges. When he felt weak, she encouraged him to be strong. She used to have faith in him, in his strength and in his determination. But when he left their home, Tifa had reached her breaking point.

"Tifa, what's wrong?" Denzel asked her. They were having a snack in the park. "You seemed tensed."

Tifa forced a smile. "I'm sorry, Denzel. I'm just stressed. The bar was full of customers for the past couple of days. How's your popcorn?"

"It's delicious. Thank you, Tifa." Denzel hugged her. Then he saw a group of children playing in the other side of the park. "Hey! My classmates! Can I play with them? Please."

"Go ahead. Only 30 minutes. We have to go home soon. I have to prepare our dinner."

Denzel hugged her again. "Yes! Okay. I'll be back after 30 minutes." Then he ran and joined the other kids.

Tifa sat at the bench and watched them. Sometimes she missed being a kid. Life was simple when you were not yet an adult.

'I can't believe a pretty lady like you is alone here. Are you waiting for your date?" a male voice spoke.

Tifa looked up and saw a tall and handsome man with spiky black hair and blue eyes. His hair was somewhat similar to Cloud's except that the latter's color was blond instead of black. The man flashed her a smile. He was dressed in a black suit.

"Who are you?" Tifa asked cautiously. She was not in the mood to be friendly with strangers.

The man gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry if I disturbed you. I just want to ask if you know an inn, apartment or a hotel where I could stay here in Edge. A decent place to live. All the other places I've been to were either too dirty or unsuitable for me. The price won't matter. I want a decent and comfortable place."

Tifa could not take her eyes off the man. He was a very attractive stranger. "There is a vacant apartment called The Resident. It is already furnished with the needed furniture. It's kind of expensive though. But you will feel at home. Just take a cab." The apartment was just a few block away from her bar, Seventh Heaven.

Then she added, "Wait. I have the contact number of the company that owns it. I'll give it to you." She grabbed a card from her bag and gave it to the man.

The man took the card from her and grinned. "Thank you, Miss. Have a nice day." He walked away and went out of the park.

The man was out of Tifa's mind in an instant. Her focus was back on Denzel. Soon, he came back to her and the two of them went home. Denzel was happy with his new clothes. He set the table while Tifa cooked in the kitchen.

They heard the sound of a motor being parked in the garage. "Cloud is already home," Denzel said excitedly. He saw Cloud getting off from his motorcycle, Fenrir.

When Cloud was in the living room, Denzel came up to him and said, "Cloud, Tifa bought me new clothes. Awesome!"

Cloud, who rarely smiles and shows happiness, spoke only in a matter-of-fact tone. "Yes. That's awesome."

"We headed to the playground and in the park. It was a wonderful afternoon," Denzel said cheerfully. "I wish you were with us."

Cloud touched his hair and joined Tifa in the kitchen. "Do you need help?" he asked.

Tifa did not look at him. "I'm fine here. I'm done anyway." She brought the meals and placed them in the dining table. "Dinner's ready."

The three of them ate dinner. Only Denzel was the noisy one. He talked about school and his classmates. Tifa and Cloud listened. Sometimes Tifa would comment or respond. Cloud was just silent as usual.

When they were finished, Denzel went to his bedroom to finish his homework and to sleep. Tifa washed the dishes in the kitchen. Cloud approached her.

"Tifa, can we talk?" he asked her.

Once again, she did not look at him. She continued washing the plates. "About what, Cloud?"

"You've been very distant to me ever since…" Cloud trailed off. He did not know the right words to say. "Since I came back home," he continued. He was not sure if what he had said was right.

"You're imagining things," Tifa replied. "I'm still the same Tifa."

"I am not. Is there something wrong, Tifa?" The past weeks had been awkward for Cloud. It was weird for him to see his friend being so cold towards him. She was no longer the girl who constantly gave him a cheerful smile.

"Nothing," she replied. "Leave me alone, Cloud."

Cloud could not believe the way Tifa acted. "Listen. I know you were angry when I left you and the kids with no explanation. I am sorry for that. Let me make it up to you," he said indignantly. "I won't leave again. I promise."

Tifa finally looked at him with a scowl. "Do not make promises you can't keep, Cloud," she snapped. "I don't trust you anymore." She washed her hands and walked to the living room.

Cloud followed her. "I'm sorry," he said again. He was hurt by her harsh words. It was the first time she spoke to him in that manner.

"That's enough." Tifa was about to head upstairs when Cloud held her by the shoulders.

"You changed a lot," he said. "You used to be encouraging. You used to be the girl who tells me to push through when I am about to give up. What happened?"

Tifa clenched her fists. "It's your fault why I am no longer that girl, Cloud. You left us without any word. You lived in Aerith's church. You chose to be with her. You could have just moved in a hotel or an inn but you chose to stay in the place that reminds you of her. You chose to suffer Geostigma on your own. We were worried for you but you did not answer our calls and messages. You gave up a happy and comfortable home to live in that filthy church. And now that you're back, you expect that things will be back to normal? That's stupid!" She pushed his hands from her shoulders.

Cloud was aghast. He could not believe Tifa was capable of saying those words. "Tifa…" He was not able to speak more as Tifa left him alone in the living room.

Tifa was fuming mad. She stayed in her bedroom and locked the door. She was willing to forgive Cloud but she would not forget what he did.

_My love for him must disappear. I have to forget my feelings for him. This love has caused me more pain than happiness._

She felt a tear fall from her eyes.

She had made up her mind. She would give up on Cloud. She would no longer see him as more than a friend. She would try her best to move on and get over him.

_His heart will always belong to Aerith, not to me._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: I tried to find out the name of Noctis' kingdom in FF Versus 13. Unfortunately, the name of the kingdom has not been revealed. So I just invented a name. Enjoy reading, folks! :)_

**Chapter 2**

Seventh Heaven usually opens at noon and closes at midnight. It operates from Tuesday to Saturday. Sundays and Mondays are the days when Tifa would close the bar so she could have a rest.

It was a Tuesday when Tifa saw the man she met at the park. He entered her bar. When he saw her behind the counter, he was amazed.

"You own this place?" he asked.

Tifa smiled at him and nodded. "May I have your order?"

She served him the food he preferred from the menu. Tifa noticed that the guy kept glancing at her while he was eating his lunch.

When he was done, he came up to her and said, "This is the second time we met. May I know your name?"

Tifa could not resist from staring at him. He was too handsome. He looked like a movie star. He seemed harmless too so she answered him. "I'm Tifa. Tifa Lockhart."

The guy beamed at her. "My name is Noctis Lucis Caelum. Call me Noctis or Noct." He extended his hand. Tifa took his hand and shook it.

"I am not from around here. I am not familiar with Edge," Noctis told her. "Thank you for leading me to that apartment. It's beautiful."

Then he added, "It's also near your bar. It took me only ten or fifteen minutes to walk from there to here." He looked at her flirtatiously.

Tifa felt both wary and awkward. She blushed. She had no idea how to deal or react with guys who flirt with her. She simply answered, "You're welcome."

_I wonder if he is married. His wife is lucky to have a gorgeous husband like him, _she thought. Suddenly, she felt like an idiot for thinking of his status. They just met and Tifa only knew his name.

He gave her another smile and left the bar.

Tifa was walking in the market one morning, buying the ingredients she needed when she encountered Noctis again. She was searching some market stalls to find the vegetables she wanted when she noticed him behind her. She initially thought he was also buying something in the market but he kept on following her.

Everywhere she went, he was aways behind her, just a few meters away from her. She was feeling creepy and shy of what he was doing. When she could not take it anymore, she approached him.

"You've been following me the whole morning," she said, hiding the irritation in her voice. "What's up?"

Noctis scratched his hair. "Sorry. I just want to watch over you. Some thugs might steal your bag or kidnap you, you know. If that happens, I'll run after that person."

Tifa suddenly wanted to laugh. He made her feel amused. "Noct, it's nine-thirty in the morning. No one will dare to take me away. I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

He took the plastic bags containing the vegetables she bought. "Let me carry these. Sorry again. I am just someone guarding a person I want to be my friend."

_He is a gentleman, _Tifa thought. She was not used to men helping her carry her things. She was more used to lift things alone. Then his last sentence puzzled her.

"Friend?"

"Yeah. I want us to be friends, Tifa. Is that okay?" he asked. He flashed a gorgeous smile again. "Please."

Tifa returned his smile. "Well, you seem like a good person. I don't see why not."

The two of them began to search around the market together. When they were finished buying food, they headed to the bar.

That was the beginning of a new friendship between Noctis and Tifa. Over the next weeks, Noctis would regularly eat lunch in her bar. He would sometimes eat dinner there or have a drink. There were times when he would help her in managing the bar and the customers. He would help him in cooking the food in the menu and washing the utensils. Tifa felt grateful and shy at the same time. Noctis was too good for her.

"You should not do this, Noct," she told him. "I don't want to abuse your kindness. Don't you have a job? I might be disturbing you."

Noctis would just smile and say, "There's nothing for me to do here in Edge anyway. I am only on a vacation here. I am happy in assisting you at the bar."

"Let me pay you then," Tifa insisted. "I don't want you to work here for free."

Noctis answered firmly, "I don't want money, Tifa. I have more than enough of that. I just want to be close to you."

Yuffie Kisaragi, Tifa's close friend, who would sometimes visit their home and help her in the bar, was beginning to doubt Noctis' behavior. "I think he likes you, Tifa," she told her while Noctis was out of earshot. "He won't be spending time with you if you are not special to him."

Tifa dismissed Yuffie's opinion. "He doesn't. We are just friends. He is not a citizen of Edge. He needs friends and companions."

Yuffie laughed. "You're too blind or oblivious. The two of you are just friends for you. But for him? No. I see something romantic. He does not see you as a friend, Tifa."

Yuffie was not alone. Even Barrett, Marlene, Denzel and Vincent Valentine, another friend of Tifa, were thinking the same. Barrett and Vincent teased Tifa once.

"You have a new boyfriend now, Tifa?" Barrett asked. "What about Cloud?

Vincent remarked, "Yeah. What about Cloud? You really are into guys who have spiky hair, Tifa!" He and Barrett laughed.

Tifa punched Vincent lightly in the shoulder. "Shut up, Vincent!" She laughed.

Marlene and Denzel admired Noctis' kindness to them. He would sometimes give them ice cream or chocolates and play with them.

Denzel was awed. "Tifa, I am glad you met a friend like Noctis," he told her one night. "He was so cool!"

Marlene agreed. "Even though I am rarely here anymore, he treats me nicely. I wish I am still here so I could have more time to play with him."

Tifa liked how Noctis would socialize and get along with her friends and the kids. He was so good in making friends. He got along well with almost everyone, except for Cloud.

Ever since her argument with Cloud, Tifa barely talked to him. Cloud was busy in his deliveries. He would leave in the morning and come home for dinner. When the two of them talked, their topic was related only to their jobs as delivery boy and bartender. There were no more personal conversations between them although sometimes Cloud would ask her to eat with him during meal times and ask her how her day was. Tifa was no longer affected by Cloud's manners. She was used to them and his attitude no longer hurt her. She did not care anymore if Cloud remained at the distance.

When Cloud saw Noctis and Tifa, there was no reaction from him. He would just greet them with a casual nod and go away. He was also distant to Noctis.

"Your friend is always gloomy," Noctis commented, referring to Cloud.

Tifa replied, "He is always like that. Get used to it. He is not good in mingling."

One night after they closed the bar, Tifa went outside to have some fresh air. The sky was starry and beautiful. She sat on the grass and gazed at them. "Very beautiful," she said softly.

"Just like you," Noctis said, sitting beside her.

Tifa blushed. "Stop it."

Even though Noctis was great in making friends, there was still something mysterious in him. He did not talk about himself or his family. He just said that he lived in a faraway place. Tifa wanted to know more about him.

"You get along so well with me and my friends," Tifa said. "Yet you do not tell us about yourself."

Noctis gazed at her. "That's because I do not trust people too quickly. But if there is one person I have a full trust and confidence with here in Edge, that's you, Tifa."

Tifa was flattered. "Thank you. I want to know more about you, Noct." She really enjoyed his company. He always treated her nicely. He was not a boring person. He knew how to make a good conversation. He would always have an opinion or a comment on everything.

Noctis took a deep breath and continued staring at her.

"Where do you come from?" Tifa asked. "Where is your family? What are you really doing here in Edge? Tell me."

The look on his face sent butterflies to Tifa's stomach. "I'll be honest with you," Noctis responded with a smile. "I am actually a prince from the kingdom of Sapphire. My father is the king there."

Tifa was shocked. She could not believe that the person she had treated casually was a prince. She suddenly felt embarrassed for accepting his help in working at the bar. "Sapphire? Where is that? I have never heard of it."

"It's a kingdom very far away from here. I left. I ran away. I figured I wanted to be free. Being a prince was difficult," Noctis replied. "I was always guarded. Opinions of other people were always important in defining me. I was not allowed to be myself." He looked at the sky. "So I came here using my own jet. I wanted to take a break from being a prince."

"Does your father know that you are here? What if he is worrying for you?"

Noctis looked back at her. "He knows. He wants me to go home. But I don't want to. Not yet. I told him not to send bodyguards for me. I love being here. Sapphire would do well without me."

Tifa admired him for his honesty and humility. He was a wealthy and pampered person yet he was very down-to-earth.

"How is life in Sapphire?" she wanted to know. "Is it better there than here?"

"Sapphire is a modern kingdom or—should I say—city state. More prosperous than here actually," Noctis said. "Life here is simple but I am happy here." He smiled at her again.

"I suddenly felt…mortified," Tifa told him. "You assisted me at the bar. In your kingdom, I am sure you don't do a single chore or work since you have other people to do it for you."

Noctis laughed. "It's alright, Tifa. I told you I am happy here. I like helping you. I am happy we became friends."

"What about your mother? Do you have siblings?" Tifa was eager to know him more.

"I'm an only child. My mother died when I was a kid."

"Same here. I'm an only child, too." Tifa remembered her parents and her pain of losing them.

"Where are your parents, Tifa?"

"Mother died when I was eight years old. My father was killed in our hometown." Tifa felt comfortable with her conversation with Noctis. She trusted him that she was willing to talk her family life with him.

The two of them sat next to each other in silence under the stars. Noctis eventually broke the silence. He gazed at her emphatically.

"That must have been hard for you. You are a strong person. If it was a different person, he or she could have given up hope. I admire you for your courage," he said.

"Being courageous was the only thing I could do," Tifa answered. "It's a good thing I have Denzel and Marlene. I regard them as my own children. They are adorable kids. I love them so much."

Noctis honestly felt uncomfortable at Tifa's lifestyle. She was only twenty-two years old but she shouldered greater responsibilities earlier than what she should have. "I am curious. You're too young to be a mother. I am not saying that it's bad. But at your age, you should be enjoying life. You should be having fun. Travel to different places. However, you act older than your age. You are a mother to Denzel. You used to be a mother to Marlene. A young mother. Why?" Noctis was three years older than Tifa but the latter was more matured than him.

Tifa looked at him with an honest expression. "He was an orphan. He used to live in Midgar. It was me and the AVALANCHE's fault why Midgar was almost destroyed two years ago. His parents died in that incident. It was just right for me and Cloud to give him a place to stay. I love being a mom to him and to Marlene as well. I loved Marlene since she was a toddler."

Noctis became more curious at the mention of Cloud's name. "Is Cloud just a friend or a boyfriend? You live in the same home."

"We have been friends since childhood," Tifa said. "We were never more than that. He is interested in someone else."

A flash of relief crossed Noctis' face. "Great," he said.

Tifa's brows went up. "Great?"

It was Noctis' turn to blush. "Nothing." He stood up. "I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow."

Tifa stood up as well. "Take care, Noctis."

Noctis smiled once more and walked away.

Tifa went back to the house. She was really glad to meet an amazing friend like Noctis. She loved how he always spent time with her almost every day.

When Noctis was inside in his luxurious apartment, he smiled to himself. He could not get Tifa off his mind ever since they became close. She was amazing. She was beautiful. She was fun to be with. She was the first person whom Noctis felt comfortable. When he was with her, he could act like himself without worrying what others would think or say about him.

_I'm happy when I'm with her, _Noctis thought.

Meanwhile, Tifa was in her bedroom, thinking of Noctis. _He is very down-to-earth._

Someone knocked on her door.

"Come in."

Then she saw Cloud enter her room.

"What do you want?" she asked him curtly.

Cloud stared at her in bafflement. "I just want to ask how your day was. But I think you're not in the mood to talk so I won't ask anymore."

"Sorry. It was great. How was yours?"

"The usual," he said. "Just made some deliveries here and in Kalm."

Tifa yawned. "I want to sleep, Cloud. Lock the door when you go out. Good night."

"Okay. Good night." Cloud locked the door. He stood outside Tifa's bedroom and thought, _I miss you, Tifa._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was a Sunday and Tifa's bar was closed. She was watching movies in the living room when she heard a knock on the front door. She hastily opened it and saw a woman who looked like thirty years old.

"Hello. What can I do for you?" Tifa asked her.

"My name is Alice Walter," the woman answered. "Are you Tifa Lockhart?"

Tifa became wary. There was something in the woman that she disliked. "Yes. What do you want?"

"I'm Denzel's aunt," Alice said. "I'm looking for him. Is he here?"

Tifa's eyes widened. What did this woman want from Denzel? "I did not know that he has another relative. Come in." She led Alice in the living room. "Sit down."

The two women took a seat.

"I'll get to the point immediately," Alice said. "I'm here to get Denzel. I heard he is staying here with you and Cloud Strife. I've been searching for him ever since I found out my brother, Abel, who is his father, and his wife were dead. Denzel is my nephew. I want Denzel to stay with me. I am living in Mideel now."

Tifa shook her head. "He is happy in our care. You don't have to take him away from us. I treat him well. My friend, Cloud, treats him well. We feed him three times a day and send him to school." She would not allow this woman to take the only family she has.

Alice was irritated at her. "But I am his family. I have a better right in that kid than you. I immediately started searching for him when I learned that his parents died. I want to take care of him. I am also capable of raising him."

"The answer is no." It was not Tifa's attitude to be rude to strangers but this woman was an exception. How dare this Alice take the child she had treated as her own! "We have taken care of him for two years. You cannot just take him away from us."

"With the way you are behaving, Miss Lockhart, I could call the police," Alice muttered angrily. "You are keeping a child that is not yours when he definitely belongs to another family. Give him to me now so we won't enter into a bigger mess!"

"What's going on here?" Cloud entered the living room.

"She claims to be Denzel's aunt," Tifa explained. "She wants to get Denzel from us."

Cloud stared at Alice in distrust. "Denzel is okay with us. He is safe."

Alice became angrier. "I could charge the two of you with kidnapping. I came to you and talked to you in a decent manner yet both of you would not cooperate. I don't want any harm. I just want Denzel."

Denzel suddenly appeared in the living room. "Did somebody call me?" Then he saw Alice. "Aunt Alice!" The boy rushed to her and embraced her.

"Denzel!" Alice embraced him as well. "I miss you. I was searching for you for years."

Aunt and nephew both cried in each other's arms. Tifa and Cloud stared at them with knowing expressions. Tifa suddenly felt sympathy for Alice. Her search for Denzel was finally through. Yet Tifa could feel her own heart breaking. She was losing the boy she had called her son.

"Stay with me, Denzel," Alice said, wiping the tears in the boy's face. "Let's live in Mideel. You will be able to play with your cousins there. I miss you very much." She embraced the boy again.

"I miss you, too. I thought you died in the fire when I was nine," Denzel said tearfully. Alice took his hand and started to lead him out of the house.

Cloud stopped her. "Wait a minute. Prove to us that you are really his aunt. You could be lying to us."

_Cloud, don't let her take Denzel away from us, _Tifa begged silently.

Alice showed him photos of her and Denzel along with Denzel's parents and cousins. "Are these photos enough proof?" she asked.

Cloud looked at each photo. Denzel bore a resemblance to his father. His father was the male version of the strange woman in front of him. They looked really alike.

"Do you want more proof?" Alice showed him some papers, documents proving Denzel's paternity and her relation to Denzel's father.

Denzel clutched his aunt's hand while Cloud read the documents.

Cloud searched for something fake, a fake signature or detail, something that would prove that this Alice was lying. But as he read the papers, he could no longer deny that this woman was Denzel's aunt and she was the one who had the right to take care of the child, not him and Tifa.

He did not know what to say. There was no denying that Denzel and Alice were related.

"Let's go home, Denzel," Alice said. "I think this conversation is over. This house is not safe for children. Your house has a bar inside. My nephew might be molested by the drunkards that come there."

Cloud scowled at the lady. "You don't have to insult our home. Tifa and I make sure your nephew is safe if there are drunken customers in the bar."

Alice scowled back at him. She and Denzel started to leave when Tifa broke in.

"Wait!" Tifa exclaimed. "Can you let him stay with us even for just a week? This is difficult for us, you know."

Alice gave her a cold stare. "Denzel and I will talk first."

Tifa pointed to the door leading to the bar. "The bar is empty. You could talk there."

Alice and Denzel headed to the bar.

Tifa could not control herself. She cried. She could not believe that Denzel would be leaving her.

"I can't believe this," she mumbled. She had lost her parents. Marlene went back to Barrett. Now Denzel would be joining his aunt. She felt so alone.

Cloud touched her back. "She is his relative. She has the right to raise him. It hurts but we have to let him go."

Tifa only cried harder. Sometimes she wondered if she was a bad person. Her loved ones kept on leaving her. _What did I do? Do I deserve this?_

Alice and Denzel came back.

"Denzel will stay for today," Alice informed them. "I'll fetch him tomorrow morning. He asked for one day to be with you and I agreed. You are allowed to visit him in Mideel. I am glad this ended up well."

Tifa spent the rest of the day with Denzel. They watched movies together in the living room. She would miss him very much.

"Do you really want to be with your aunt, Denzel?" she asked him.

Denzel was sad. "I will be forever grateful to you and Cloud but I have to be with her. I don't want to be a freeloader to you."

"You are not a freeloader, Denzel. Did we make you feel that way?"

Denzel shook his head. "No, Tifa. But my aunt is a wonderful person, too. I'll be in good hands once she fetches me. She treated me like her own kid. I am happy that she is alive. I thought she was dead."

Cloud joined in their conversation. "We will visit you when we have time. You can come and stay here anytime you want."

"Thanks, Cloud."

For Denzel's sake, Tifa and Cloud set aside their personal problems. The three of them spent family time in the living room, bonding and watching several movies for children. Tifa wished Marlene was there with them.

_The last time we felt like a family was the time before Cloud had left us._

"Now that I'm leaving, will the two of you make your own babies?" Denzel asked them innocently.

Cloud and Tifa were shocked at the question. Cloud did not know how or what to answer. Tifa filled in.

"You and Marlene will always be the children in this home," she answered sweetly and hugged him.

_If I would have my own child, I am sure Cloud would not be the father._

"You're very sweet, Tifa." Denzel hugged her back.

When Denzel left with his aunt the next day, Tifa felt lonely. She missed him terribly and promised herself to visit him one day no matter how far Mideel was.

Yet she should not feel lonely. Cloud was still living with her. But he was not the companion Tifa wanted. She wanted the kids.

Yuffie visited her. "Don't be sad, Tifa. I'm still here. Cloud is still here. Barrett and Marlene will be here for you."

"I know," Tifa said sadly. "But all of you have your own lives. You have a reason to go on with it. You have motivation. When the kids left, I felt lost. Being a mother to them was what kept me going."

"Then have your own kids then," Yuffie answered cheerfully. "You and Cloud are not infertile, are you?"

"Stop it, Yuffie!" Tifa exclaimed. "You know that we are just friends. He loves Aerith. Even though he has let go of the guilt, he still loves her."

"Maybe," Yuffie said. "But you are the one who is alive, Tifa. You have a greater chance than Aerith to capture his love."

Tifa was exasperated at her friend. "I stopped wishing that he will love me back. Ever since he left us, I lost my faith in him. I decided to move on and get over him. We hardly talk to each other anymore."

"You have Noctis anyway." Yuffie leaned closer to her. "Did he already confess his feelings for you?"

"Yuffie! He is just a friend of mine!"

Yuffie laughed. "Sooner or later, he will be more than that. Every time I see you talking, I don't see two friends. I see two people who are in love with each other."

"Yuffie!"

Yuffie gave Tifa a smirk and a tap on the shoulder. "Don't stop yourself from falling in love with him. I think he is a good guy and he could love you the way you want to be loved."

Honestly, Tifa just wanted to get over Cloud. She was not interested in falling in love again. But Noctis was a great guy. Tifa was sure she could fall in love with him.

_I have to be careful. I don't want to get hurt again._

"I just want to forget Cloud. That's all."

* * *

Cloud saw Tifa mopping the floor in the bar. There was depression in her face because of Denzel's departure. As her friend, he was concerned for her. He came up to her and said, "You miss that kid, don't you?"

"Of course…" Tifa replied. Her eyes were looking at the floor.

"We are not prohibited to visit him, Teef," he answered. He hoped his words had given her a little comfort.

"But it's still different if he and Marlene were here. Those kids make this house lively. Now that they are gone, I think this house will be uninteresting to live in."

Cloud suddenly disagreed with her. He wanted to tell her that she was wrong but he could not think of any reason why. Maybe she didn't mean what she said. Maybe she was just sad because Denzel left that's why she said that. He decided to talk a new topic with her.

"Well, since it's the two of us living here, let's just stick together," he told her.

Tifa shrugged at him. "Whatever. Cloud, help me finish cleaning the bar. I mop the floor. You wash the dishes in the kitchen, will you?"

_She is in a bad mood. I wonder why. Is it really because of Denzel? Did a customer upset her? Or is it because of my presence? I'm just trying to cheer her up. _Cloud thought.

He did not protest. "All right." He went to the kitchen to wash the dishes. He wanted to hit his head on the wall for not telling Tifa that she was mistaken.

_I__t's not the kids who make this house feel like a home. It's her. It's Tifa._

Cloud heard a cell phone ringing and then Tifa's voice from the bar.

"Hello? Oh Noctis! Why did you call?" She suddenly spoke in a pleasant tone.

Then Cloud heard her talking to Noctis about what happened to Denzel and how unhappy she was that he left.

_Great. She opens up her problems to her new friend and seeks comfort from him. I had been her friend since we were in diapers and I tried to comfort her too but she avoided me._

He felt so irritated. He accidentally dropped a plate in the sink. The plate developed a crack in the middle.

"Cloud, be careful!" he heard Tifa yelling from the bar.

Cloud did not answer her.

* * *

A/N: _I know I'm making Cloud a pathetic character. Peace to those fans of his!_

_I just want to do a different fanfic. Most of the Cloti fanfics I've read portray him as distant to Tifa while Tifa would be the damsel in distress, waiting for him to love her. I don't hate those fanfics though. I respect the author's imagination. I just want a different Tifa in my story but not necessarily OOC, although being OOC could be unavoidable in fanfics sometimes. I thought having a love triangle among Tifa, Cloud and Noctis would be cool._

_I am both a Cloti and a Nocti shipper. I am never a Clerith fan.  
_

_I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter folks! Thanks for those who posted their reviews. More reviews please! :)_

_This story will be more on Tifa's POV. Of course, I'll write about Cloud's POV too. But expect more on Tifa's side._

_Have a nice day. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Life must go on_, Tifa thought. She could not continue moping for Denzel's departure. She had a bar to run. The bar was her source of income. Although Cloud shared what he had earned in his deliveries, Tifa did not like to rely on him for financial support. _I don't know if I could still rely on him for anything._

She prepared the meals and the drinks needed in the bar. As usual, Noctis was there to help her. The two of them were getting closer to each other as the weeks and months went by. He had not yet returned to his kingdom. He was beside her, helping her and making her happy.

After closing the bar, they hung out outside the house. They sat in the same spot where they had a conversation about their lives months ago.

"Tifa…" Noctis spoke.

"Yes, Noct?"

Noctis gave her a sincere look. "Since the bar will be closed tomorrow, you don't have anything else to do right?"

"A little bit of cleaning the house," Tifa answered. "Other than that, there is nothing else to do. Why did you ask?" She raised her eyebrows. She loved being with him. They had not yet gone out on a date yet. He still had not asked her. Tifa was not the type to express what she felt for men. She was demure. She hated to admit to herself at first but soon, she finally realized that she was in love with Noctis. What she felt for him was stronger than what she had felt for Cloud.

Noctis became shy and reserved. "I just…"

"Yes?"

Noctis became quiet. He looked away from her.

"Noctis? Something wrong?"

He looked back at her. There were signs of shyness and nervousness in his face. "I want to ask you…out tomorrow. Just the two of us," he continued. "I hope it's okay with you.

Tifa's heart leapt. She wanted to be skeptical. She never expected Noctis to ask her out. "Where shall we go?"

"Edge is the only place I know here. We could hang out in the park, have some coffee or dinner. It's up to you. If you know a better place, go ahead." Noctis held her arm. "I want to spend an entire day with you."

Tifa was touched by his words.

"I have wanted to ask you for a date a long time ago. It is only now when I have finally gained the courage to do it," he added.

The two of them knew each other very well now but they were not yet aware of the romantic mutual feelings hidden behind their meaningful friendship. Tifa's friends, except Cloud, teased her non-stop, saying she and Noctis would make a brilliant couple. Other people in Edge often mistook them as lovers instead of friends.

"I love to go out with you tomorrow," Tifa spoke with sincerity. "Let's go to the carnival. Will that be okay with you?"

Noctis grinned at her. "Thanks. Any place is fine as long as you're with me, Tifa."

When Noctis went home, Tifa lied in her bed. She could not sleep. She finally had a date with the guy she loved. It was nice to love another man. She hoped this love would be mutual and Noctis would not break her heart the way Cloud did.

She and Cloud were like boarders. Their house was no longer a home. For them, it served like a boarding house, giving shelter to people who did not know each other. Cloud still helped her in buying supplies for the bar though. Tifa sometimes assisted him in listing down names of customers who called and mapping out his route. Every topic they talked was house- and work-related and casual. No more talk about problems and feelings…

She was no longer mad at him. She was no longer in love with him either. She was willing to be friends with him again. For the first time, Tifa enjoyed her platonic friendship with Cloud. She appreciated his help in her bar and their daily needs as well as their monthly payments. Yet her trust for him had not returned.

Falling in love with Cloud was like a curse and Tifa was glad she was finally free from that curse.

The next day, Tifa searched for clothes in her closet. She was looking something suitable for her date with Noctis. She wanted to be attractive for him. She was not really a fan of fashion so she was having difficulty in looking for proper attire. She finally settled for a white knee-length skirt and a white sleeveless top.

She saw Cloud when she went downstairs. "Do you have deliveries for today?" she asked.

Cloud glanced at her. "No. I decided to take a day-off."

Tifa nodded. "I see. I'll go out later in the afternoon. I'm not sure what time I'll be back. There is pasta in the fridge. You could reheat it for dinner if you don't want to cook."

Curiosity crossed Cloud's face. "Where are you going?"

"To the carnival. Then dinner outside, of course," Tifa informed him.

"Do you need company?" Cloud asked. "I'm free today." He wanted to make it up to Tifa, to spend happy times with her. She was the only friend he had and trusted.

Tifa laughed. "I don't think someone goes to a happy place like the carnival alone, Cloud. I'm going there with Noctis. He asked me out last night."

Cloud's face darkened. "I see." He did not smile but he did not frown either. He changed the subject. "I cooked breakfast for the two of us. Let's eat."

Tifa followed him in the dining table. They always cooked for the two of them ever since Denzel left.

While eating, Cloud said, "I hope you are no longer angry at me for what I did when I got that sickness. You know what I'm referring to."

"I am not angry at you anymore," Tifa said. "I have forgiven you, Cloud." She meant what she said. But she would never trust him again. "We are still friends. Nothing has changed."

Cloud opposed. "There is. You changed, Tifa. You behaved differently to me. But you act normal with others." He wanted to know. He missed the old Tifa, the girl who was positive and full of confidence in him. Without her, he would have killed himself a long time ago. She was the only reason why he chose to stay alive. She gave him assurance and strength to fight.

"I'll be honest with you. You broke my trust, Cloud. You treated me and the kids as if we were nothing to you. You did it to us once. There is no doubt you could do it again. I am just being cautious. I don't want to believe that you will stay this time."

Cloud stared at her indignantly. "No, Tifa. You and the children are important to me. I left because I was afraid that I could not protect you. I left to find a cure for Geostigma. I know it was a mistake but I want to make it up to you and the kids. But now that they are gone, you're the only one who is here with me. Believe me. I won't be leaving again."

"Cloud, trust is like money. You earn it after some hard work. Give me enough time. Trust does not come back overnight," Tifa told him. She listened in each word that Cloud had said but she was skeptical. If Cloud would leave again, Tifa was ready for that. Besides, they were never lovers anyway. Cloud had no obligation to stay with her now that the children were back to their real families.

It was the first time they talked again about the past and their feelings.

"I'm still here for you, Cloud," she continued. "When you need me, just approach me." But there would be no more romantic feelings for her this time. She would help Cloud as a friend without expecting him to love her in return. She was glad she met Noctis. Without him, Tifa would have a hard time getting over Cloud Strife.

Cloud smiled half-heartedly. He knew that Tifa was an honest person but a part of him did not believe what she had said. He felt like he was losing her every day. She was hiding something from him.

_Maybe you're just thinking too much, _his mind told him.

"Thanks, Tifa. I'm here for you too." He was hoping she would not think that he was lying.

* * *

Noctis parked his car that he had bought weeks ago outside the carnival. He and Tifa went inside the lively place full of people. The people in the carnival were mostly kids or teenagers.

Tifa saw a boy about Denzel's age, eating cotton candy. She felt a twinge of sadness.

Noctis instantly understood her expression. He squeezed her hand. "We will see Denzel someday, Tifa. I'll accompany you. I miss him, too."

"I feel so lonely when his aunt took him away," she answered miserably. "He is the only family I have."

Noctis's hand touched her chin. "Don't. I..." He stopped, feeling that shyness again. "I'm still here…for you," he continued.

Tifa smiled weakly at him. She loved his care and sensitivity so much. Even though she did not speak a word, Noctis knew what she felt inside. He knew if she felt happy, sad or angry just by looking at her.

Noctis and Tifa rode in the Ferris wheel and in the merry-go-round. They did not mind the long lines outside the rides. They enjoyed each other's company. The two of them had no time to be stressed or feel the hassle.

They shared smiles and laughter. They tried in the bump-and-slash cars and watched the circus. They hooted at the clowns and magicians that performed onstage.

Noctis treated her for an ice cream. "Are you having fun?"

Tifa nodded at him. How could she not have fun in his company? She ate her ice cream and stared at the roller coaster.

Noctis turned to look at where her eyes were focused. "Do you want to ride in it?"

She shook her head. "No. I might vomit." She heard the people screaming and shrieking from the roller coaster. She was not afraid to ride but she did not want to feel dizzy.

"Let's try the House of Terror," he said. He held her arm and led her to a house where people dressed in monsters and ghosts and scared others who would come inside.

Tifa was used in encountering real monsters. But she screamed as she and Noctis ran inside the House of Terror. The monsters seemed real and they did a good job in frightening her and the kids nearby. Noctis acted cool. He laughed at Tifa's reaction each time a ghost or a strange creature appeared. She looked cute.

Tifa held his hand the whole time they were inside the house. She feared that she might be separated from him.

When they were outside the house, Noctis laughed at her. "You screamed non-stop!"

"I was scared out of my wits!" Tifa objected. "The monsters there were more terrifying than the monsters I defeated!"

Noctis looked at his watch. "It's past seven. Let's have dinner." He noticed a restaurant named Max's Diner nearby. "Are you hungry?"

Tifa noticed the restaurant. "Not there, Noctis. The food is delicious. The ambiance is excellent. But it's expensive there."

Both of them realized that they had been holding each other's hands for the long time. Both did not want to let go.

Noctis held her tighter. "Money is not a problem, Tifa. Let's go."

The music inside the restaurant was pleasing in the ears. Most of the customers inside were the richest people in Edge. It was the second time Tifa went there, the first time was when Barrett had celebrated his birthday with her, Cloud, Denzel and Marlene.

Tifa was eating when she noticed Noctis' odd stare at her. She became concerned. "What's wrong? Do I have dirt in my face?"

"Nothing. I apologize," he answered in a faltering tone. "You—you're just beautiful."

Tifa never thought of herself as beautiful despite the flirty stares and remarks she often got from her male customers and other people in Edge and her previous hometowns. For her, she was plain or average-looking lady. But she was touched by Noctis' compliment. He could be shy sometimes but still told her what he wanted to say.

"Have you ever had a lover, Tifa?" he asked.

"No." This was the first time Noctis asked her about love.

"Why not?

Tifa answered, "Maybe I haven't found the right guy yet." She gave him a smile.

_I found him. He is in front of me now._

Noctis smiled back. "Maybe you have found him. Either you are too busy or blind to notice him."

_Cloud was the one who was blind. He was so focused on Aerith all the time. I hope Noctis would not do the same to me._

Tifa did not know how to respond after that. She and Noctis continued eating. She saw other women in the restaurant shooting envious looks at her and admiring glances at Noctis.

"They are a perfect match,"Tifa heard a customer nearby say. _ I hope Noctis agrees with the customer._

They went off to the park where they had first met. The park was pleasant to the eye, dimly lit and secluded. It was just the two of them there.

"I wish this is not our first and last date," Noctis said.

Tifa stared at him, silently wishing the same thing.

Noctis placed his hands on her shoulders. "I have no right to say this to you, Tifa, but I want to…"

"What do you want to tell me, Noct?"

Noctis eyes were filled with… affection?

"I'm in love with you, Tifa. I could not take you off my mind ever since we met. I am happy you allowed me to be close to you." Noctis was a bit nervous yet determined to speak what he had in mind. It was hard for him to hide his feelings for the past months. He was in love with her and he wanted her to be his.

Tifa felt elated inside. She was surprised. She was delighted. The man she loved felt the same way for her. _A dream came true…_

"You're not lying, are you?" The last thing Tifa wanted was to get hurt by a man again. Noctis was straightforward with her but she chose to be cautious.

"When did I lie to you, Tifa? I mean what I said." He pulled her close to him and locked her in his embrace. "I want you to be mine."

Tifa looked at him in admiration. Then she struggled to get out of his arms. Like Noctis, she suddenly felt shy. He released her, gazing at her in confusion.

"Tifa, I hope you won't be mad at me after this," he said.

She shot another weak smile at him. "Thank you, Noctis. It has been a very long time since I thought of myself as a woman. Then I met you. Suddenly, I felt like a woman again. Moreover, you made me feel important and desired."

_I can't believe he loves me, too. How could a demure lady like me make someone as handsome as him attracted to me?_

"I love you, Tifa." He placed his hands on her back. "If—if telling my feelings was a mistake, I—I won't say sorry. For me, it was not a mistake. I just want you to know…"

_No, not a mistake, Noct. You did the right thing…_

She knew what to answer to him. Her answer would change her life for sure. She could have a happy-ever-after love story or another heart break. But what mattered to her now was what she was feeling. It was her first chance to be lucky in love and she would not waste that chance.

"What you did was right. I love you, too, Noctis," she said, trying her best not to sound timid. She came back closer to him and this time, she was the one who held him in her arms.

That night marked the beginning of a love story between two people with intense love for one another.

* * *

_A/N: Tifa and Noctis are finally lovers! _

_Let's go back to the questions in the summary:_

_Is the happiness Tifa found in Noctis forever hers? Is Cloud too late to make her love him again?_

_You'll find the answers in the upcoming chapters._

_How will Cloud react once he learns that Tifa is now in love with someone else?_

_Reviews please! Thanks again to those who gave their reviews! ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: By the way, folks, I never played or watched DOC so let's just think that the events in that game did not happen in my story.**

**There will be more Cloti scenes starting from this chapter but expect Noctifa scenes too.**

**Warning to Cloti shippers: light intimate scene for Noctifa in this chapter**

**Don't like, don't read**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

At the beginning of her relationship with Noctis, Tifa felt weird, uncomfortable, blissful and in love at the same time. She was new to this. It was her first romantic relationship. She was used to being alone but now with a boyfriend whom she loved and who loved her back, she had to include him in her plans and ideas. She did not know how to be a great girlfriend to him but with each day that passed, she had learned and she noticed that she was doing a better job.

Noctis never made her feel unappreciated. He loved her, made her smile and complimented her. Seeing her happy was his priority. She may not be his first love but he wanted her to be the last. He would never let her go.

_I'll take her to Sapphire soon. She has the right to explore my world, _Noctis thought.

Their free times were devoted to one another. They spent every day with each other. People in Edge noticed the love between the new couple. Some people admired them. Others envied them. They were so happy and very much in love.

Barrett called her once. "I know you are happy, Tifa," he said over the phone. "But I am happier because you have found the man who truly loves you. You are like a younger sister to me. I love that you are in the hands of a noble man. I trust Noctis."

"Thank you very much, Barrett. I'll tell Noctis what you said," Tifa responded. "I miss you. Tell Marlene I miss her. I'll see you soon."

Yuffie went to her bar one day. They were mixing wines when she said, "Congratulations. This is the first time I see you in that state of elation. Noctis seems to be doing a wonderful job in making you remain in that state."

"He makes me feel loved every day," Tifa told her. "Thank goodness I brought Denzel in the park. If I had stayed home that day, I never would have met him."

"You did not only find love in an ordinary guy. You found it in the person of a prince. You are very lucky, aren't you?" Yuffie made a hearty laugh. "Maybe he has friends who are princes too. Ask him if he could recommend one for me," she kidded.

Tifa laughed at Yuffie's joke. "I'll tell him. You gave up on Vincent already?"

"Yeah. I'm tired of being taken for granted by him, you know." Yuffie was in love with Vincent but her feelings were not returned, just like what Tifa had experienced with Cloud.

Then Yuffie remembered Cloud. "What about Cloud? Does he know that you and Noctis are an item now?"

Tifa thought of her spiky-haired friend. "I don't know. I've never seen him many times lately. We don't communicate frequently. If he already knows about us, I don't think he would care."

"You don't love him anymore, Teef? What if he feels jealous of you and your new relationship? I believe he has feelings for you, you know. He is just scared to show it."

"I think I'm over him, Yuffie." Yes, she had forgotten her feelings for Cloud but a part of her was hoping that he would be a bit jealous of her and Noctis. She was hoping she really mattered to him and having a new boyfriend would make him realize that he had suffered a great loss in not giving her a chance. Would he really feel jealous? _I think it's impossible. He loves Aerith, _Tifa thought.

"I don't know if he would feel jealous but I'm hoping he will," she said to Yuffie. "But it's highly unlikely. He loves someone else. If he has love for me, I think it is gone now. I believe he had feelings for me when we were kids but not now."

Yuffie burst out, laughing harder. She pinched Tifa in the thigh. "Yeah. He joined SOLDIER just to impress you, right? That was one of the craziest moves I heard a guy do when it comes to love. Come on, Teef. He may have loved Aerith but that doesn't mean he is over you. He has a crush on you for years. Maybe he just needs a push."

"I don't know, Yuffie. Sometimes I find it hard to understand him. I feel guilty for treating him harshly lately."

"Does he still feel guilty over her death?"

Tifa said, "I don't think so. I think he had let go of his guilt. But his love for her never disappears. That's what I observe every time I see him. If he no longer loves her, he could have dated another woman after she went back to the Lifestream with Zack."

"It's a good thing you are over him, Teef. When I see Noctis, I'll thank him for taking care of you. You deserve the happiness you feel right now."

Tifa appreciated Yuffie for being a dear friend.

* * *

Cloud saw Tifa cooking in the kitchen alone. He wondered where her new friend was. He had seen Noctis almost everyday with her.

"Let me help you. A customer of mine cancelled the supplies I was supposed to deliver today so I'm free," he told her. He was actually relieved that his customer backed out. He was given a chance to be with Tifa today, hoping she would not snap at him.

Tifa nodded and smiled at him. "Thank you. I cook the meat. You make the dessert. Deal?"

"No problem." He opened the fridge and got the ingredients needed for the day's dessert. He placed them in a counter near Tifa. "Where's Noctis?"

"In the outskirts of Edge tinkering his jet. He will come here later," she answered.

"He spent more time with you lately," Cloud said. He noticed a strange glow in Tifa's face at the mention of Noctis' name. She seemed so happy and… in love?

Tifa simply smiled at him again. They continued cooking in silence. There was really something strange in her and Cloud was certain it had nothing to do with what he did when he was ill. She had forgiven him and she was willing to trust him again but Cloud had a feeling they would not be back to the way they used to be when he was not yet suffering from Geostigma. Something in her had changed and Cloud wanted to find out what it was.

"Hey, Cloud…"

He looked up at her. "Yes?"

Tifa turned off the stove and looked back at him. "I would like to apologize for being so cold to you lately. I'm really sorry. We are the only ones here in this house and I think it's wrong if I still push you away when you have no plan in leaving again. I told you before that I no longer trust you. I had been so cautious of you, thinking you might leave again. You proved to me how wrong I was."

Cloud's lip curled up into a smile. Her words gave him the warmth and the comfort he needed from her. He had missed the old Tifa, the Tifa that was so full of faith in him even if he had no faith in himself, and the Tifa who constantly gave him a cheerful smile when he came home. He was wishing the Tifa in front of him would be back to the Tifa he knew and cared for.

"I'm glad you said that. Thanks, Tifa. I'm tired of our casual behavior for the past weeks and months. I hope we will be totally okay from now on."

"You're welcome, Cloud. We will be." Tifa stood in a high stool and tried to reach a bottle from a cabinet. Her shirt lifted a little, revealing her flat belly and small waist. Cloud looked away, afraid that he might appear rude if he kept on watching her.

"No!" Tifa screamed.

Cloud immediately glanced at her and noticed that she was about to fall from the stool. He quickly ran up to her and caught her in his arms before she reached the floor. "Be careful," he advised. "Are you okay?"

"Thank you. I'm fine." She stood up, holding the bottle she was trying to reach.

Cloud went back to his business. Tifa began to mix the wines. He studied her face again. He knew she was beautiful but something in her made her more look beautiful. She loved smiling and humming to herself. She looked so inspired. Cloud wondered why.

_Maybe she is just happy that we are okay now, that even if the kids are gone, she and I can still live life without any obstacles. She is the only one I have now and I am not going to give her a reason to be mad at me again._

He was in love with Tifa. He loved her more than Aerith. But he had been a coward to express his feelings for her. He was afraid of that he might lose her once he told her that she meant more than a friend to him, afraid that somebody like Sephiroth might take her life away. He was too absorbed by the trauma and guilt that he felt from the time he had been used as a test subject by Hojo and up to the time he suffered Geostigma. He had been so devastated over Zack and Aerith's deaths that his love for Tifa was forced to take the back seat.

_But I think there are no more obstacles now. I have set myself free from the guilt in Zack and Aerith's deaths. There are no more reasons to hide my feelings for Tifa. Sephiroth is gone. He would not be able to take Tifa from me. I loved Aerith but my love for Tifa has never disappeared._

He gazed at her intensely, pondering on the thought of whether to finally tell her his feelings for her or not. He knew she was in love with him, too. Even though Tifa was the demure kind of girl, Cloud always knew that his childhood friend had feelings for him.

Somebody entered the bar.

"There's a customer. Cloud, I'll leave you alone for a while. I'll be back later," Tifa said. She gave him another smile and went to the bar.

Cloud smiled back. He decided to tell her what he felt later in the evening. He thought of what her reaction would be. Would she be happy? Then he thought of Noctis. He and Noctis were not that close but he sensed something different from that guy.

_I have a feeling he has an interest in Tifa, too. Well, I won't let him have my Tifa. She is mine. I am the one she loves. I'm sure of it._

His cell phone rang. Cloud clicked it and answered the call. He stifled a groan. A customer had called, asking him to meet him and deliver a bag full of gils to a friend in Kalm. He refused at first but the customer persuaded him to agree and promised to pay him double since the delivery was urgent. Cloud finished making the dessert and came to Tifa who was behind the counter in the bar.

"Tifa, I have a sudden delivery to do in Kalm. I have already finished the dessert. I have to go now."

"Oh. I understand. Take care, Cloud. Thanks for the help. What do you want for dinner?" Tifa asked.

"I'll just eat outside. I'll send you a text message if I'm about to go back." He wanted to give her a kiss in the cheek but stopped himself.

Tifa gave him a box of chocolates. "By the way, I bought you your favorite chocolate. You might get hungry while you're in the road."

Cloud smiled at her sweetness. He felt his heart beating fast as he took the box from her. "Thank you. I'll see you later."

* * *

Cloud parked Fenrir in the garage. It was past midnight and the bar was surely closed. He wished Tifa was still awake so he could talk with her. He was excited and nervous at the same time. He would tell her that he was in love with her, that he wanted the two of them to be together. He had practiced the lines in his mind many times but he was still uneasy, thinking how Tifa would react. She would be surprised for sure.

He had never told Tifa how much he appreciated her kindness, her optimism and her courage. He never had the courage to tell her how much he liked the way she handled their home, from being a mother to Denzel and Marlene to being an intelligent bartender. He admired how she had handled being a mom to two young kids and tending to her bar at the same time. Most important of all, he admired how she had patiently tolerated his distant cold behavior in the past. What did he do to deserve her?

She was the reason why Cloud decided to join SOLDIER when he was a teenager. He wanted her to notice him. Even though he had failed to be in SOLDIER, Tifa still believed and appreciated him. She really deserved to be rewarded for her amazing personality and Cloud was ready for that.

Cloud noticed that the lights in the bar were on. They were always off after Tifa closed the bar. He suddenly felt alert. What if someone had barged inside? What if it was a burglar or someone who wanted to harm him or Tifa? He grabbed his sword and ran towards the front door.

When he was inside the bar, he was stunned to see a man whose back was on him. He was kissing a woman who was leaning on the wall. They were very close to one another. The man's hands were placed on the woman's cheeks.

_Who are they? _Cloud observed the couple. He could not see the man's face, of course. He studied the woman. She was a bit tall and had long hair…

Cloud was shocked to see that the woman was Tifa. He was suddenly filled with rage. He ran towards them and pulled Noctis away from Tifa. He punched him on the face. Noctis landed on the floor.

"Cloud!" Tifa shrieked. "What are you doing?"

Cloud's attention was still focused on Noctis. "Stop harassing, Tifa! Get out of here! Get out!"

Noctis stood up. He was angry as well. But before he could speak, Tifa spoke.

"He is not doing anything wrong, Cloud. We are not doing anything wrong. Don't jump into conclusions!"

Cloud was hurt and angry. He was only defending her from the guy but he was the one who ended up as the villain. He felt indignant.

"He was taking advantage of you! I was just protecting you from him!"

Tifa disagreed with him, her face clearly showed how shocked and upset she was. "Noctis is my boyfriend, Cloud. What you saw is perfectly normal for lovers."

Cloud became more shocked. His eyes went to Tifa and then to Noctis. Lovers? He always thought Tifa and Noctis were just good friends. It never dawned on him that their friendship would develop to something more. He felt Noctis had liked Tifa but it did not occur to him that Tifa would reciprocate.

He suddenly felt embarrassed. He felt his face turning red. He mumbled "Sorry" and left them in the bar. He went to his bedroom, his mind still astounded from Tifa's revelation.

Cloud finally realized what had changed in his friend. She was no longer in love with him. She was in love with someone else now. She had given up on him.

He recalled the times he saw Tifa and Noctis together. He remembered Noctis following her inside the bar, sticking to her like glue, and the radiance in Tifa's face when she and Noctis were side by side. How could Cloud be so clueless to see them only as friends and would never be lovers? He wanted to hurt himself for being so naïve.

Then tears rolled down his cheeks before he could stop himself from crying. How stupid of him to think that Tifa would love him forever! She deserved a man who would love her the way she deserved to be loved.

_I'm late now. I should have told her my feelings a long time ago. Now she had somebody else. I have no one. I was excited to come home to surprise her by telling her what I feel and yet I was the one who ended up surprised._

* * *

Tifa touched Noctis' face. "I'm sorry. I never expected Cloud to act that way. I'll lecture him when he wakes up. I apologize in his behalf."

"It's a good thing that you were there. I could have punched him back." Noctis caressed Tifa's hand that was placed on his face. "I hope it would not happen again."

"It won't," Tifa assured him. "Now that he knows what's going on between us, he would leave you alone."

He stared at her brown eyes and asked, "I don't trust that guy, Tifa. What if he attacks you?"

Tifa shook her head. "Cloud would not do that. We've been friends for a long time." Noctis was just over-reacting and she wanted to laugh.

"I was taken aback at his behavior. Are you sure he only sees you as a friend?" A hint of suspicion shimmered in his eyes. "When he hit me, I could tell that he was very jealous of us."

Tifa recalled Cloud's expression when she told him she and Noctis were lovers. She did see a hint of jealousy in his eyes. She could tell that he was deeply hurt. Was the pain in his face real? But what if it was only her imagination? Maybe Cloud was not just accustomed in seeing her with another man.

"Trust me, Noctis. If he loves me, he had millions of opportunities to tell me that he does. We were neighbors in Nibelheim. We fought in many battles together. Now we live in one house. But he never said that he loved me as more than a friend." Tifa giggled at Noctis' expression. "You're the one who is jealous, aren't you? Relax. There's no reason to be jealous."

_Well, Cloud told me in the Lifestream that I was his sole reason why he wanted to join SOLDIER. He wanted to impress me. But when he met Aerith, it's no longer relevant. He can have her. I'm Noctis' woman now._

Noctis smiled as he stared at her pretty face. "All right. I'll stop." This time he was the one who touched her face and said, "I have a favor to ask you. I hope you don't mind." He casted that shy look on her again.

"What is it, Noct?"

"Tifa… will you stay in my place tonight?"

Tifa was puzzled. "Why? I have my own bedroom."

Noctis flushed. "Honestly, I am not comfortable with your living arrangements with Cloud. I would have understood if you are only living with Denzel. But living with a guy who is only a year older than you and is not your relative? You can't blame me for being jealous, Tifa."

Tifa understood him. He had a point. "Okay, Noct. Wait for me outside. I'll get something from my room." She went upstairs to her bedroom and grabbed her sleeping attire and placed it in her bag. She came to the bathroom, washed her face and brushed her teeth.

When she was about to go downstairs, she heard a sound from Cloud's room. She had been unkind to him again but he had no right to blame her. He was the one who jumped into conclusions.

"Cloud?" Tifa opened his bedroom door. The lights were off but Tifa could glimpse Cloud lying on his bed.

"Cloud? You're crying?" Tifa started to come near him when he answered.

"No. I'm just having a cold," he replied.

Tifa wondered if he was being honest or sarcastic. It was dark inside but she could tell that he was sniffing and not because he had a cold. She moved towards him again. Cloud covered himself under the blanket.

"Teef, I just want to be alone for a while. Please leave…"

"Cloud, there's medicine in my cabinet," she said. She tried to pull the covers from him but he tightly held the blanket. "Let me see your face. I want to observe. What if it's not just a cold? What if you have fever?"

"No."

_Fine. _Tifa said good night to him and started to leave. When she was already near the door, he suddenly spoke.

"Do you love him, Tifa?"

Tifa stared back at him. He was still hidden under the blanket. She was surprised why he had asked her that question. But before she could answer him, he continued speaking.

"Never mind. Don't answer. Forget that I asked."

"Cloud, what's wrong? Tell me."

There was no response from Cloud.

"Talk to me tomorrow if you want to tell me something. Good night, Cloud." Tifa went back to Noctis. They locked the bar and the house and walked to Noctis' apartment.

Nothing else happened between them that night. They slept beside each other in Noctis's bed. Tifa felt so safe and relaxed in his arms. She gave him a kiss on the chest and dozed off. The tension she had with Cloud earlier had disappeared.

It was already ten in the morning when Tifa woke up.

_I overslept! _Customers would come in her bar. She only had two hours to prepare. She must hurry to go home.

She realized Noctis was nowhere to be found. _Where is he? _She panicked. She searched the kitchen, the living room and the bathroom. There was no sign of Noctis.

Then she noticed a note on top of the bedside table. She picked it up and read: _Tifa, I went to the park to meet a friend. He is from Sapphire. You could follow me there if you like. He said it was urgent that we meet today. I'm sorry if I did not tell you in person. I don't want to ruin your sleep. I'll see you later. I made some sandwiches for you. Noctis._

Tifa was relieved. At first she had been afraid, thinking Noctis had left her without saying goodbye or explaining.

_He is totally different from Cloud._

She ate the sandwiches and ran out of the apartment. She quickly strode to her house. She had to cook the menu for today. She had to prepare hastily so her customers won't complain.

When she opened the front door, she saw Cloud, sitting on the couch, waiting for her. "Where have you been? I made some breakfast for us. I checked on your bedroom only to find out that you were not there."

"I spent the night in Noctis' apartment," she answered as she rushed to the kitchen.

Cloud followed her. "You spent the night with him?"

"Yes." She placed the ingredients on the table as well as the saucepan and the other utensils she needed.

Tifa saw the exasperation in Cloud's face. "I waited for you so we could eat breakfast together. It turns out you were with him. Let's eat now."

_What's wrong with him? Why was he so affected at my relationship with Noctis?_

"Sorry for not telling you. I have already eaten, Cloud. Thank you. I have to cook for lunch now. I would open the bar at noon."

"I'm sorry for what I did, Tifa," Cloud stated. "I didn't know you were dating him. You never talked to me about him before."

Tifa wanted to smile at Cloud's humility. "I was not angry when you hit him. I was more dazed. Just don't do it to him, again. I forgive you, Cloud."

"Thank you, Tifa. I promise not to do it again as long as he doesn't make you cry." Cloud did not bother her after that. He rode in Fenrir and sped off. Tifa wondered what Cloud meant. Was he really jealous of her and Noctis? Then she chose to forget what he said and spent the rest of the day in her bar, serving her customers.

Noctis arrived in the bar when it was six o'clock in the evening. He looked at Tifa apologetically. "Sorry for being late."

"It's okay. How was your day?" Tifa's heart thumped at the sight of her boyfriend. He was only gone for a few hours but she had terribly missed him.

Noctis was serious and tensed. "Can we talk? I have something important to discuss with you." He was accompanied by a tall man with short, brown hair. The man was wearing glasses. Noctis pointed at him. "Tifa, this is my childhood friend, Ignis. Ignis, this is my girlfriend, Tifa."

Tifa and Ignis shook hands. "She is beautiful, Noctis," Ignis remarked.

Tifa smiled at his compliment. She glanced around the bar. There were no new customers. The ones inside were already eating. No one seemed to need new orders. She nodded at a vacant table nearby. "Let's talk there."

When the three of them were seated, Noctis tapped his hand on top of the table. "Tifa…" There was anxiety in his face.

Tifa was concerned. "What's wrong?"

Noctis looked at the floor. "I have to go back to Sapphire tomorrow…"

Tifa became anxious as well. "How long will you be gone?" Then she felt stupid. Of course, Noctis would go back to Sapphire. It was his home.

"Ignis told me that my father was rushed to the hospital last night. He had a stroke. I must visit him." Noctis glanced at her and then glanced back at the floor. "I'll come back here as soon as he feels fine."

Tifa touched his hands and said, "I understand. I'll miss you. We will call each other always, okay? I hope he gets well soon." She wished he would not be away for a very long time. Days and nights without him would make her feel lonely.

Noctis looked back at her with sad eyes. Then a light bulb flicked inside his mind. His lips made a smile. "I have a better idea."

Tifa and Ignis looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"Why don't you come with me?" Noctis asked her. "I would love that. I want to introduce you to my father."

Tifa's eyes widened. She wanted to say yes but… what about her bar? She could not abandon it for an indefinite period. And Cloud? He would be alone if she left.

"Noctis, the bar… I might lose customers," she mumbled. "I like to come with you but I'm stuck here."

"Perhaps there is someone who could take charge here while we are away," Noctis told her. "Maybe Cloud, Yuffie or Vincent could help."

"I think I could be a big help," Ignis interjected. The couple's attention was turned to him.

Ignis smirked at Noctis' inquisitive expression. 'Noct, you almost forgot. I work as one of your chefs in your palace, right? I am an expert in culinary. I am also doing an excellent job in bartending. It will be easy for me to look after your sweetheart's bar."

Noctis was gratified by his friend's aid. "Thank you, pal. So you'll run this bar while Tifa and I will stay in Sapphire?"

Ignis nodded at him. "Yes. If Tifa agrees though…"

The two men waited for Tifa's comment. Tifa felt awkward at entrusting her bar at someone she had just met. "But we just met each other for a few minutes…"

"Tifa, you could trust Ignis. We have known each other since we were kids. We grew up together," Noctis urged. "He is one of the best chefs in Sapphire. That is why my father hired him to work in our palace. He is a multi-tasker, too."

"Managing your bar will be a piece of cake," Ignis assured her. "I also need a vacation so I'll stay here."

Tifa made up her mind. _If Noctis says that Ignis is trustworthy, then he is really trustworthy._

Then she thought of Cloud. How would he respond if she goes to a faraway place?

"Noct, what about Cloud? He will be alone here…"

Noctis immediately felt jealous again. "He is an adult, Tifa, not a kid. He can live by himself."

"Can we take him with us?" Tifa hoped Noctis would say yes. Cloud was still her friend and she was naturally concerned for him.

"Sorry, Tifa, but the answer is no."

_Noctis is right. Cloud can take care of himself. I'm sure Cloud will understand why I will be leaving. Noctis is my boyfriend and he needs me now._

She squeezed Noctis' hand and said, "I'll come to Sapphire with you."

* * *

_A/N: Oh no! Tifa will go to Sapphire and leave Cloud! What will be Cloud's next move?_

_Reviews, whether positive or negative, are highly appreciated. They help me improve my story to a certain extent. I repeat, to a certain extent. I won't make a major revision or reconstruction of my story just to please everyone. The outcome of my story will still depend on my imagination._

_Again, thank you to those who posted their reviews. More reviews please! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Tifa was packing her clothes when Cloud went to her bedroom.

"Hi, Cloud," she greeted casually.

Cloud was surprised at what Tifa was doing. "Where are you going?"

Tifa closed her luggage and turned to him. "I'll go to Sapphire tomorrow."

Cloud's face showed curiosity and apprehension. "Sapphire? Where is that? I have no idea that such place exists."

"It's the kingdom where Noctis lives. It's very far away from here. His father is sick. Noctis asks me to accompany him there. He wants me to meet his dad." Tifa felt so excited. It would be the first time for her to meet Noctis' father and to sightsee his kingdom. She needed a break from her everyday routine in Edge.

She looked at Cloud and smiled at him. "I have a favor to ask you."

"What?"

"Ignis, Noctis' friend, would take charge of the bar while I'm away. I told him to give the money that he would earn in the bar to you. He would give the money to you after he closes the bar. Will you keep the earnings and give him his salary every week?"

Tifa noticed Cloud's disapproval in his face but he nodded. "Okay. But I've never seen him."

"I'll introduce you to one another tomorrow. Thanks Cloud. Call me if there are problems here." She waited for Cloud to leave her room but he stood there at the door, watching her.

"When are you coming back?" he asked her, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"I don't know, Cloud. Maybe as soon as Noctis' father becomes healthy again," Tifa answered him.

"Okay." Cloud stood next to her and suddenly pulled her closer to him.

"Cloud…" Tifa tried to push Cloud from her but his arms were wrapped around her body.

"What about me, Tifa? I'll be alone here and I don't even know how long." The more she pushed him away, the tighter he gripped her.

"You are a grown-up man, Cloud," she said. "You could take care of yourself. Ask Barrett or Vincent to live with you here for a while if you need company. Go to Aerith's church if you feel lonely. Hey, Cloud! I can't breathe!"

_Aerith's church is his home anyway. I suddenly wish she is alive because she is the only person who could make Cloud really happy._

He whispered into her ear, "I don't want to be with them, Tifa. You're the companion I want. And I will never go back to that church." Then he released her.

_What's the matter with him? He had been so full of surprises lately. _

Tifa held her chest, catching up on her breathing. "Well, just call me if you need to talk to me. We have cell phones, Cloud. We don't live in the old times where communication is done through letters."

"Thank you. But can I come with you? I hope Noctis won't mind."

Tifa shook her head. "After what you did to him last night, I'm sure he would really mind. I already asked him if you could come with us. He refused. If I were the one to decide, I won't mind if you join us."

Cloud became sadder. "Forget it. Three is a crowd."

Tifa could not understand what he meant by "three is a crowd". He was her friend and she didn't mind if he joined her and Noctis once in a while. But before she could speak, Cloud walked out of her room and mumbled "Good night, Tifa."

* * *

Cloud opened the television, using the remote to search for interesting TV shows. He could not sleep. He wanted to distract himself. He wanted to take his mind off the thought that Tifa would be away for an indeterminate time.

Tifa suddenly appeared. "Oh, you're not yet asleep."

"I'm not yet sleepy."

Tifa sat in front of him. "There's nothing interesting to watch at this time of the night." She looked at the clock. It was 12:45 a.m.

"Tifa…"

"Hmm…"

Cloud breathed. "Do you really have to go? I think Noctis could handle his father's health on his own." Deep inside himself, he was wishing that Tifa would change her mind and stay at home.

"His father needs him, Cloud. Noctis needs me to support him. He is worried about his father's health and he wants me to meet his father."

Cloud could no longer hide his disapproval. "There are many people there who could give him moral or emotional support or whatever support he needs. You don't have to be with one of them."

He noticed that Tifa was annoyed at him. "I'm his girlfriend, Cloud. It's my obligation to be there for him when he needs me. And I am doing this not only as an obligation but because I really want to be there for him. I hope you understand."

Her eyes turned to narrow slits. "At least I still have the decency to tell you that I will be leaving. Unlike some people there who would just go away without explaining their whereabouts or the reasons for their departure to the other people who cared for them…"

Tifa's words pierced through Cloud. He hated her attitude of always reminding him what he had done to her and to the children in the past. Yet he could not blame her. "Tifa…" He was speechless. He thought she had forgiven and forgotten what he did. But why did she still rub it in his face?

There was a knock on the door. Tifa opened the door and let Noctis in. She forced a smile and said, "You're here. Let's go upstairs."

Cloud wanted to scream at them. "It's too late to have visitors now." He hoped he sounded laid-back.

"Noctis will stay here tonight," Tifa explained to Cloud with a smile. "Ignis will occupy his apartment. It has only one bedroom."

Noctis placed his luggage in the corner and shot a fake smile at Cloud.

"Let's go to my room. We have a long journey tomorrow. Good night, Cloud." Tifa took his hand and the two of them went upstairs.

Cloud watched as they left. A part of him felt the urge to throw the television at Noctis' head. He wanted to tell him to go back to Sapphire and never come back. He was a stranger who had no place in his life as well as Tifa's. He hated Noctis for stealing Tifa from him.

_Yet I never had Tifa in the first place anyway._

He slumped back to the couch; a lump was forming in his throat. He heard Tifa laugh upstairs and he closed his eyes in anger.

Regret mixed with jealousy. He thought of the past years, of the wasted chances he had to express his love for Tifa. He regretted not telling Tifa his feelings earlier. He regretted what he had done to her, the times he took her for granted, the time he left while she was alone here taking care of Denzel and Marlene. Now he was late. Too late. Tifa found love and happiness in Noctis.

Cloud knew that it would take him a very difficult time to make Tifa love him again.

_Not only difficult but impossible, _he thought.

There were tears in his eyes again. He could not let the couple see him in that state. He stood up and went to Fenrir. He started the engine and took off. He could not afford to sleep in his bedroom while Tifa was at hers lying beside a man he was jealous of.

Cloud imagined Noctis making love to the woman he loved deeply and his heart broke.

He spent the night in an inn, wishing that Tifa would love him again.

* * *

Tifa and Noctis were inside the latter's jet which was parked in a vacant lot located in the outskirts of Edge.

"It will take two hours before we arrive in Sapphire," Noctis told her. "I'll be the pilot. You just sit and take a nap." He gave her a quick hug and went to the cockpit.

Tifa sat on the plane seat, excited to see a different place and meet new people. The thought of meeting Noctis' father and his people made her anxious and exhilarated.

Her cell phone rang. She received a text message. Tifa was amazed that the message was from Cloud which read: _Take care, Tifa. I'll miss you._

Tifa replied just one word: _Thanks._

She joined Noctis in the cockpit and sat beside him. They were already on air. Noctis' attention was focused in his driving. He failed to hide his uneasiness over his father's sickness. His face clearly showed his anxiety.

Tifa hugged him from behind and whispered, "He will be fine."

Soon, they landed in the airport of Sapphire. They went off the jet and were met by several guards. Tifa was awed at how the guards looked up at Noctis with respect and admiration.

"Prince Noctis, welcome back. We will lead you to your limousine now," one guard said.

Noctis nodded. "Thank you." He took Tifa's hand and said, "This is my girlfriend, Tifa. She will stay with me for a while. Treat her nicely. Take us to the hospital where my father is staying."

Tifa could feel the resentful stares from women everywhere. They were jealous of her for she had captured the heart of the prince of Sapphire. She chose to ignore them and followed Noctis. They rode in a black limousine, seated beside each other. A man dressed in black was seated in the driver's seat.

"I'll tour you around Sapphire tomorrow," Noctis informed her.

Tifa admired the beauty of the city as the limousine moved. It was obviously larger and picturesque than Edge. The buildings were taller and stronger. The surroundings were cleaner. No beggars and orphans were prowling around the streets. She saw pictures of Noctis everywhere, sometimes accompanied by an old man whom she presumed was his father.

She noticed many people waving and smiling at Noctis. The latter just smiled at them.

"You're really popular here, aren't you?" Tifa teased him. "How does it feel?"

Noctis laughed at her. "It's great. Sometimes it's too stressful. Being popular could be a curse in certain times and moments. I lose my privacy."

The limousine stopped at a huge, seven-story hospital. The couple went out of it, followed closely by more alert bodyguards. There were a group of media people taking pictures and asking Noctis for interview but the latter simply nodded and continued walking, his hand clutching Tifa's.

They went up to the fifth floor and entered Room 502, the luxurious room reserved for wealthy patients. The bodyguards waited outside.

In the hospital bed was an old, bearded man with black hair. A tall, young man with brown hair was seated on the chair beside the bed. The old man looked pale but strong. He saw Noctis and said, "Welcome back, son."

Noctis went to his father and sat on the other chair beside him. "How are you, Father? How's your brain?"

"I'm okay now. We all thought I had a stroke. I was just dehydrated after all. I've been working too much. I can go home tomorrow. But doctors said I have to take more rest at home. They gave me more medicines to take. I cannot work yet." He stroked his son's spiky hair. "You've been gone for several months. I'm glad you're back."

"I'm glad you feel fine," Noctis responded.

The old man noticed the attractive woman standing near the door. "Who is she?"

Noctis motioned for Tifa to come closer. She obliged and stood beside him. "Father, this is Tifa, my girlfriend. She's from Edge, the town where I stayed when I left. Tifa, this is my father, King Regis Lucis Caelum."

Tifa extended her hand and smiled at the king. "It's nice to meet you, King Caelum."

The king took her hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you, too," he said in a pleasant tone. "I was very worried when this naughty son of mine left but now he is back, bringing a charming lady with him."

Both Noctis and Tifa laughed at the king's statement.

Then Noctis glanced at the young man on the other side of the king. "Tifa, this is Squall, my cousin."

Tifa smiled at Squall who gave her a nod.

The rest of the day was enjoyable for Tifa. She could feel the warm welcome from King Caelum. He asked her about her job and her family. He told her about stories on his being a king and about the Caelum dynasty which had ruled Sapphire for more than a century. Tifa praised and admired him. She felt glad, empathetic and sad, depending on what the king was telling her. On the other hand, Noctis and Squall were playing chess in the corner.

Tifa immediately felt comfortable with King Caelum. No wonder Noctis was an amazing guy. He was brought up by an amazing father.

When it was dinner time, a hospital staff brought food for the king. Tifa volunteered to feed him. "Let me handle it," she told the nurse.

"Tifa—" Noctis objected.

"It's okay, Noct." The nurse did not disagree. Tifa gladly took the tray from the nurse and sat beside the king.

"You're not only good-looking," the king complimented. "You're kind-hearted, too." He opened his mouth to eat the food Tifa was serving him.

When the king was done eating, Noctis told him, "We will go home now. I'll see you tomorrow, Father."

The king nodded. "There are many rooms for guests at home. Tell the maids to prepare one for Tifa."

"I will. Sleep well, Father." Noctis looked at his cousin. "You're coming home with us?"

Squall said, "No. I'll stay here."

"Suit yourself." Noctis and Tifa went out of the hospital and rode to the limousine.

Noctis toured Tifa in his home. The home of the Caelums turned out to be an enormous palace located in a very vast land. It would take a person almost thirty minutes to walk from the tall, black gate to the palace. The garden was creatively pleasant in the eyes. There were various flowers and trees everywhere. There was a swimming pool, an art gallery, a library, a museum and a gym. The kitchen was three times larger than Tifa's kitchen in Edge.

There was large circular building near the palace called Sapphire Coliseum used exclusively for parties and other events. Another building called The Sapphire Towers was beside the coliseum which served as the offices for the employees of Noctis' father. The penthouse of The Sapphire Towers was the office of King Caelum.

"Your land could serve as a city itself!" Tifa exclaimed. "A city within a city!'

Noctis smiled and said, "I got lost here in my own home when I was a kid. Let me show you my room and my father's room."

Noctis led her to two large and furnished bedrooms. King Caelum's room was larger and more lavished with furniture and paintings than Noctis'. But both rooms presented power and authority.

He brought her to the guest room where she would stay. It was located beside his bed room. "It's been a long day. You must be really tired now."

"Not really," Tifa replied. "It was an enjoyable day. Your father is a very good man, Noct. Let's hope he will be completely healed."

"I really hope he doesn't get sick again," Noctis said, worrying again. "He said he still has to rest once he gets home."

"Let's take care of him when he comes here. I think he is a strong man."

"Of course he is. I can't stop myself from worrying. He is the only family I have aside from Squall."

Tifa embraced him. "Don't be a pessimist. We'll take care of him."

Noctis gave her a kiss in the lips. "That's sweet of you."

"Your cousin is too quiet," Tifa said.

"He doesn't like to mingle very much but he doesn't hate social gatherings either. He is my brother actually."

"I thought you are an only child."

"I am. Squall is adopted," Noctis explained. "We are cousins but Father legally adopted him when his parents died in a car crash. So we are brothers under the law."

"I see. He seems mysterious."

"We are not that close but he is not a boring person to talk to." Noctis looked weary. "I'm sorry to cut our conversation. I feel worn-out, Tifa. We'll tour the city tomorrow after Father comes home."

Tifa nodded. Noctis kissed her again and went to his bedroom. It was her first night in the palace yet she already felt at home.

Her cell phone rang. "Hello?"

Cloud was on the other line. "It's me, Tifa."

Tifa smiled. "Oh. Cloud, you're still awake. What's up?"

"I just… want to hear your voice, Teef." Cloud wanted to tell her that he missed her even though he had already texted her about it earlier but it was more embarrassing to say it through a call than through a text message. "How's Noctis' father?"

"He is okay now. He'll be out of the hospital tomorrow but still has to rest at home."

"Since he is okay now, you'll come back here?"

Tifa was uncertain. "I don't know yet. I'll just send you a text message soon."

* * *

Cloud felt himself overpowered by a strange sensation as he heard Tifa's voice in the other end of the line. He was so glad she answered his call. Then he felt sad again when she told him she was not yet sure when she would come back.

He didn't notice that he had been silent for a few minutes now. Tifa spoke. "Hello? Hello, Cloud? Are you still there?"

He closed his eyes and felt the need to cry again. "Sorry. I was just distracted."

_Should I tell her my feelings now? If she finds out, will she leave Noctis and come back to me? Will she be able to love me again? No. I must tell her in person. It's impolite to confess feelings over the phone. She might think I'm lying or fooling around. I'll tell her when I see her again._

But when? What if Tifa stayed in Noctis' kingdom forever? Cloud was terrified at the thought.

"Hey, Tifa, I'll call you tomorrow, okay? Thanks for answering my call. Good night."

"Good night, Cloud."

Cloud made another phone call. He contacted Cid who owned an airship. When Cid answered, Cloud said, "Hey, Cid, can I borrow your airship?"

"For what, Cloud?"

"I have to go to a very far place. Do you know Sapphire? It's a kingdom."

"Sorry, Cloud. It's being repaired right now. It will take three to four weeks for the fixing to be finished. Just rent or buy another airship. And I don't know that kingdom. It's the first time I heard of such place."

Cloud was disappointed. He wanted to throw his phone in the wall. Renting and buying an airship would cost millions of gils. _I have to sell a vital organ to afford an airship and book myself for deliveries for the next one hundred years._

_And I don't even know the route to Sapphire. I doubt Noctis would tell me how to get to his kingdom._

"Never mind. Thanks, Cid." He ended the call.

_She will return, Cloud. She will return, _he told himself.

He called Tifa again. "Hi, Tifa."

"Cloud, you're still awake. Why did you call again?"

"I want you to promise me something, Tifa."

"Yes?"

Cloud knew Tifa would not break promises. She was better in sticking to promises than him. "Promise me that you'll come back here in Edge."

Tifa laughed. "Of course I'll come back. I live there."

"Promise me…"

"Okay. I promise, Cloud."

Cloud smiled, relieved. He trusted Tifa that she would stick to her word.

_And please come back alone. Don't take Noctis with you, _he quietly begged.

"May I ask why you made me promise that, Cloud?"

"Because I believe you don't break promises, Tifa," Cloud responded. _And because I'm in love with you…_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys. Stella Nox Fleuret, the woman talking to Noctis in the trailer of FF Versus 13, will make her first appearance in the next chapter. Will she be Tifa's friend or foe?**

**Will Tifa stick to her promise to Cloud or break it? Find out... ;)**

**By the way, when I watched that trailer, I have a feeling Stella will be Noctis' love interest and enemy at the same time.**

**Thanks for those who posted their reviews! Again, reviews, positive or negative, are highly appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: There will be no Cloti scenes here, guys. Sorry. This chapter will focus more on the Noctifa and Noctella angles.**

**Warning to Stella's fans: She'll be OOC for the entire story. I might come off as someone bashing her character. Sorry. I just think she is the perfect antagonist in Tifa and Noctis' relationship.**

**Warning again to Cloti shippers: There will be an intimate scene for Noctifa in this chapter (hint: They will go all the way here but I won't give a detailed description, of course)**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. That's all...**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

King Caelum arrived in the afternoon, accompanied by Noctis, Squall and five bodyguards. Tifa was left behind in the palace. She greeted King Caelum with a smile. "Good afternoon, King Caelum. Welcome home."

The king, who was seated in a wheelchair, smiled back at her and nodded. Then he turned to the Noctis and Squall. "There will be a party at seven in the evening in the Coliseum. Gen. Seifer Almasy will be celebrating his 30th birthday. I cannot go. I want the two of you to be there in my behalf. Noct, you could take Tifa with you."

The two men did not object. Seifer Almasy was the son of King Caelum's bestfriend, Fidel. Seifer worked as a general for the Sapphire army.

"I'll be there," Noctis said obediently.

The king was led by a group of nurses to his bedroom. Squall walked outside to the lounge.

"Let's go out," Noctis told Tifa. "We have only five hours left before the party starts."

The couple headed to a mall, using the Caelum limousine. Noctis led her to a shop selling fancy dresses, accessories and shoes.

"Choose what you want. I'll pay for it," Noctis said. "We will shop for today. I'll buy everything you want."

Tifa began to feel uncomfortable. The dresses inside the shop were too expensive. She didn't want to take advantage of Noctis' wealth. "Noct, you don't have to do this. This is too much. I bought plenty of clothes with me."

"Come on," Noctis contended. "I want to pamper you. I want to give you everything you want and need. Besides, you'll come with me at the party tonight. Did you bring a formal dress with you?"

Tifa could not remember. "I…" She trailed off.

"I insist, Tifa. I'll be sad if you turn me down."

Not wanting to disappoint her boyfriend, Tifa selected a long blue gown that would expose a little bit of her cleavage. She went inside the fitting room to see if it fitted her. The gown was perfect.

"I'll take this one," she said to Noctis.

The couple spent the afternoon at the mall, followed by the bodyguards. Sometimes Noctis' friends and acquaintances would approach them. Noctis would always introduce Tifa to them as his sweetheart. He did not hide how proud he was of his girlfriend. He bought not only the blue gown Tifa wanted. He bought her several other dresses as well as casual attires. He purchased shoes for her. He gave her a pair of silver earrings and a pearl necklace. They visited almost every store in the mall and they never came out empty-handed.

"Noct, let's stop. I feel awkward," Tifa said, noticing that the bodyguards were already carrying more than a dozen shopping bags. "People might think that I went out with you so I could benefit from your money."

"What they think is not important. What matters is we are having fun. Let's tour the entire kingdom after we finish shopping." Noctis took her to another shop and they continued searching for new items.

_I feel like a spoiled baby, _Tifa thought.

* * *

There were more than a hundred guests for Seifer's birthday party. Tifa was introduced to him. He looked intimidating but he spoke gently to Tifa when they had a chance to chat. Tifa did not depart from Noctis' side. He showed her off to more friends and acquaintances. She met another childhood friend of his, Gladiolus, and his friend from another kingdom, Prompto.

She was flattered by the compliments she had received from the people at the party but she did not express it. She only flashed a smile and said "Thank you."

There were beautiful women who tried to flirt with Noctis but he had all ignored them. He chose to be beside Tifa and told the women that he was already taken. Tifa was really flattered by his faithfulness to her. He ignored women for her. He knew Tifa could be easily jealous and he gave importance to her feelings rather than the feelings of the other ladies. He did not make her feel like an option or a wallflower.

Noctis spoke. "I have to talk to Seifer privately. Is it okay if I leave you for a while? You could accompany Squall. He is alone, too."

"Go ahead."

Noctis approached the birthday celebrant while Tifa joined Squall. Squall was standing near a round table alone, drinking wine.

"Noctis said you don't like to mingle very much," she told him.

"I'm used to being solo," Squall said.

"But you don't mind if I join you?"

"No."

But Tifa had no idea what to say to Squall. They silently watched couples dancing in the middle of the room. There was a soft and slow music in the background.

She heard three women chatting about her.

"Noctis' girlfriend is beautiful, isn't she?" one lady said.

"She is," the other lady agreed. "I'm sure he would not let her go. This means Noctis is off-limits now. We don't have any more chance with him! She is a lucky girl."

"Prince Squall is single," the third lady added cheerfully. "Maybe we could have a chance with him instead."

There were ladies who had asked Squall for a dance but he turned them all down, saying he did not know how to dance.

"Give them a chance," Tifa advised. "Dancing is not difficult." She had danced with Noctis earlier.

"I'm not interested," Squall remarked.

"I'll go outside. Do you want to come with me?"

Squall had no reaction on his face. "I'm hungry. I'll eat first."

Tifa went out of the coliseum for some fresh air. She was having a good time. Noctis' people treated her very nicely. Nobody said negative remarks against her. She could feel the welcome from his family and friends.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a female voice spoke.

"So you're Noctis' new girl." A tall lady stood beside her. She was beautiful. Her hair was long and blond. She had a slim body that was covered by a crimson gown. She looked like a supermodel.

"Yes. My name is Tifa. Who are you?" She forwarded her hand for a handshake.

The girl did not take her hand. She was eyeing Tifa suspiciously. "What did you do to him? You seduced him? What love potion did you use?"

Tifa gave her a sharp look. "Nothing. He loves me on his own volition."

The stranger laughed. "I'm just kidding. You're too serious. I'm Stella, by the way. Stella Nox Fleuret. I'm Noctis' ex-girlfriend. His first girlfriend and first love."

Tifa was apprehensive of this girl. She could sense a negative aura from her.

"I hope we could be friends," Stella added. "You don't mind if we become friends, right?"

_There is something in this girl that I don't like. Watch out, Tifa. Watch out._

"As long as we get along so well and you are someone I could trust, then there's nothing wrong if we become friends," Tifa answered. She wished she did not appear impolite.

"I'm a good friend, Tifa. But I could be a worst enemy to people I hate," Stella spoke in a stern tone.

Tifa glared at her.

Stella laughed again. "Calm down. You look tensed. I'm just trying to tease you. So we're friends, okay?" She moved her hand forward. This time Tifa was the one who did not take it. Stella grabbed Tifa's hand and gave her a handshake. Tifa did not respond. Her face gave the lady a doubtful expression.

"Let me know if you need ideas in giving gifts to Noctis or if you have quarrels with him. I know him too well. We had been together for ten years. Nice to meet you, Tifa." Stella gave her an odd smile. "I'll go back inside. See you around." She pecked a kiss on Tifa's cheek and went back to the Coliseum.

_Okay. I'll give her a chance to be my friend but I won't give her my trust too quickly. Something is really wrong with her. I won't have this ill feeling with her if there is no reason._

Tifa remained outside, thinking of her own relationship with her boyfriend. The past months were pure bliss for her for she had found someone who loved and took care of her. The years of loneliness were part of the past that had no more linking to her. She would not allow others to deprive her of her happiness again.

She used to feel trapped in Edge, running her bar, which she did not really want to be reopened at first, and taking care of two kids. Now she felt so free. For the first time, she did something for herself, something that would bring her joy, and she wished that joy would always stay with her.

_I wish Noctis and I would have more wonderful years._

"There you are. I've been searching for you." Noctis stood beside her.

Tifa told him her encounter with Stella.

"Don't trust her too much. She is great friend but be careful. She could be bad if a person becomes her enemy."

"I was not comfortable with her. There's something unusual in her. But I'm willing to give her a chance if she turns out to be an honest person. Why did you break up anyway? She said you were a couple for ten years. That's a very long time." Tifa was curious.

Noctis was silent.

"You're giving me that shy look again. I'm just curious. But if you don't want to talk about it, I understand," Tifa told him.

"Sorry," Noctis finally responded. "It's just something in the past I don't want to remember now. But I'll tell you."

Tifa waited for him to tell his story.

"We were friends at first. She was a wonderful person. We fell in love. But as years went by, I found out how manipulative and insecure she could be. She would start fights with girls who had a crush on me. She would accuse me of cheating on her even though it is not my nature to be a womanizer. She was too clingy. She would follow me everywhere just to check if I was flirting with someone else or not."

"That's difficult," Tifa answered. "Anything else that she did?"

"I was really suffocated in our relationship but I tried my best to make it work. I assured her through words and actions many times that it was her I loved. I thought she would eventually change. But when I caught her cheating on me with another man, I lost it. I broke up with her immediately."

Tifa sympathized with him. She was impressed that he was able to let go of that toxic ten-year relationship. "But you have forgiven her already?"

"Yes. Our break-up happened a year ago. I learned to forgive and forget. We are neutral to one another now. Not friends but not enemies, either." His face showed disturbance. "I doubt she did love me. Sometimes I felt she loved me only for my wealth and power. We were only boyfriend and girlfriend then but she already loved bragging to everyone that she would be the future princess and queen of this kingdom."

The two lovers became quiet. They gazed at the stars in the night sky. Stargazing had been their habit when they were in Edge. Tifa's heart went out to him. He did not deserve to have a girlfriend who only wants to take advantage of his power.

"To tell you the truth…" Noctis began.

Tifa gazed back at him. "Yes?"

"I—I told myself that I… would not love again after that," he continued. His face turned scarlet because of the shyness. "Then I met you and I fell in love again. With you, this time."

It was Tifa's turn to feel shy. She perceived how honest he was to her and she found herself loving him more.

"What if she asks you to come back to her, will you leave me for her?" she asked. She was sure Noctis was in love with her but she was still curious on what his answer would be.

"No, Tifa. We are finished. I don't have feelings for her anymore. It's okay for me to be friends with her again but not to rekindle our romance." He enclosed her in his arms. "You're the one I love now, Tifa. She is a part of my past. Please believe me."

Tifa cuddled him too. "I believe you. Whether you are a prince or not, my feelings will still be the same." She could feel the warmth of his body against hers.

Both of them forgot that the party was far from over. Noctis took her hand and she did not resist. They walked back to the palace, hand in hand, feeling aroused. Once they reached his bedroom, Noctis covered her lips with his. His hands touched her body everywhere.

Tifa placed her hands on his nape. She pulled him closer to her to deepen the kiss. She could feel his hands caressing her everywhere, hungry for her. The expression on his face presented lust.

Then he stopped. "You know where this is leading, right?"

Tifa nodded. "This will be my first time."

"Tifa, if you…don't want to continue… I won't force you," he said warily. "I respect whatever you decide."

Tifa pulled him closer to her again. "It's okay, Noctis. Do what you want. I won't refuse."

They made love for the first time that night. Tifa willingly shared herself with Noctis. She allowed him to touch her, to kiss her and to be one with her. She allowed him to be inside her. It was the first time she performed the deed. It was very painful at first but the pain eventually subsided to give way for the pleasure. She would never regret giving the whole of her to the man she was with, the man she was in love with. She wanted him to be happy; to own her completely and never let her go.

When it was finally over, Noctis and lied down beside her. Both of them were sweating but their eyes expressed purely satisfaction.

"I will love you more after this," Noctis whispered. He took her hand and placed it on his bare chest.

"You're the first man who made love to me. I will never regret it," Tifa told him sincerely.

Noctis held her close until she fell asleep. He planted a kiss on her hair and closed his eyes, his hand still clutching Tifa's on top of his chest.

Meanwhile, in the guest room, Tifa's cell phone, which was on silent mode, was ringing. It had ringed the whole afternoon but Tifa was not able to answer the calls because she left it when she and Noctis went out.

_Please, Tifa. Answer the phone, _Cloud pleaded silently. _I want to hear your voice again. I miss you._

Cloud was very worried for Tifa. It was the first time she did not pick up his calls. She did not respond to any of his text messages. What was she doing in Noctis' kingdom?

_Noctis must have kept her busy the whole day._

He angrily threw his phone in the couch.

* * *

_Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, _Stella thought. She smiled as she remembered her first meeting with Noctis' new girlfriend.

_She is attractive like me. Noctis really has great taste when it comes to women._

Stella was still inside the Coliseum, hanging out with various guests and Seifer. But her mind was full of images of Tifa and Noctis.

During the party, Stella could see the love between the couple. Noctis was proud of his new girlfriend and introduced her to every person they met. Stella was burned with too much jealousy and hatred. She wanted to pull Tifa's hair off her head.

She used to be in Tifa's place and she would do anything to be in that place again. When they broke up, she believed she and Noctis would still be together in the end. She begged for him to come back to her but he refused. When she learned that he was involved with a new woman now, she felt the desire to kill. She loathed Tifa right away.

_I can't believe he fell for her. I thought he would love me always. I thought he would always accept me despite of my flaws and my mistakes. We loved each other for ten years. I admit I had been unfaithful once but it was a mistake I totally regretted. He never gave me another chance. Just one look at that woman and he had already forgotten that one decade we shared, _Stella quietly fumed.

_Noct, you won't end up with her. I'll die first. If I have to kill her just to have you back in my life, I will. I'll do anything for you. I'll kill for you. She will not be the princess of this kingdom, Noct. It's me. It's only me. Once Noctis is crowned as the new king, I'll be his queen._

Stella was used to fights anyway. What's hers was hers. She was used to getting what she wanted especially when it came to men. Every time she caught a woman staring at Noctis with a flirty expression or talking to him, Stella would not hesitate to squabble with that woman. Noctis was hers and no woman had the right to take him from her.

_Be careful, Tifa. You are not aware that you made an enemy._

* * *

**_A/N: Most of you might be wondering why I did not place this story in the crossover section. I have a reason for that and I am not ready to reveal it yet. You will know soon. I know what I'm doing. Just bear with me for a while please. Patience is a virtue. ;)_**

**_I believe the canon version of the highwind scene in the ff7 game is the high affection version where Cloud and Tifa went all the way. Let's just think that what had happened here was the low affection version where they just talked._**

**_Oh no. What does Stella have in her mind? What is she planning to do?_**

**_Since there is no Cloti scene here, I will tell you what will happen in the next chapter. Tifa will return to Edge and see Cloud again but... oops, I'll stop here. Hehehe.  
_**

**_Thanks to my readers and reviewers! ;)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Tifa was a nurse to King Caelum every morning. She liked spending time with the old man and listening to his stories. She fed breakfast for him, gave him medicines and played cards with him. He was weak at first but had gotten stronger with each day that passed.

"I miss doing my duties as king," King Caelum told her once.

"You'll be back to it once you're fully recovered," Tifa assured him.

Noctis didn't want her to be a nurse for his father since they had numerous nurses willing to help him. But Tifa was stubborn. She wanted to help his father heal in small ways that she could do.

Majority of the citizens of Sapphire sent various gifts for the king, wishing him a better health and strength. A group of religious people held masses in every church for the recovery of King Caelum.

Tifa's afternoons and evenings were spent with Noctis. He would show her around the city or stay at home reading or playing games with her. He brought her to his office and introduced her to the people he had worked with. She would assist him in his work. Sometimes they acted like kids when they ran after one another in the garden. He taught her patiently how to drive a car.

They lived an idle life in Sapphire, with no thoughts of problems or anything that would give them stress. Tifa had fun there that she had no time to think what was happening in Edge. Ignis informed her that there were no problems in Seventh Heaven so she had nothing to worry about.

It was on her tenth day of stay in Sapphire when King Caelum was completely healthy. He was finally able to go out of the palace and fulfill his duties. The people in Sapphire were elated for their king's recovery.

King Caelum handed Tifa a green necklace. "This is a symbol of my gratitude for you."

"King, I cannot accept this. I think this is too expensive."

"This is yours, Tifa. Please accept." The king took Tifa's hand and placed the necklace in it. "I am happy my son has met a compassionate lady like you."

A party was held in the Coliseum to celebrate the recovery of the king and his return to perform his tasks as leader of the kingdom. Hundreds of guests arrived to tell congratulations for him. The king thanked all his constituents for the support and prayers.

"Tifa, do you want to go home? Do you feel homesick?" Noctis inquired. He was dancing with Tifa in the dance floor, holding her close to him.

"You made my every day here jubilant," Tifa told him, gazing into his blue eyes. "I almost forgot that I really live in Edge. I had no time to miss it."

Noctis touched her chin and cupped her face with his hands. "If I ask you to stay with me here forever or in any place as long as you are with me, will you say yes?" He sounded serious.

Tifa was serious too. She did not hesitate on her answer. "Yes. Be it in Sapphire or not, I don't care. I want you by my side always. That is the most significant." When it came to Noctis, the old, demure Tifa disappeared, replaced by one who was bold with her feelings.

Tifa was very sure that Noctis was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She vowed never to ruin their love for each other and let others break the strong bond they had shared.

He suddenly let go of her and led her to the podium. He got a microphone and gave her a smile. Tifa became curious, wondering what Noctis was up to. He called the attention of the audience. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen."

The guests all looked at him. The king stopped eating his food and stared at Noctis as well.

A feeling of nervousness came to Noctis. He did not like speaking in public because of his coyness but he would try tonight. "I- we—"he faltered. "All of us are aware that I don't like talking in front of many people, right?"

Some of the guests laughed at his statement. Others continued watching him. Even Squall was distracted and gave a small smile, amused at his older brother.

"But-but I'll try tonight for the woman I love," Noctis continued. He felt embarrassed for not being able to speak straight. "And I want all of you to w—witness how much I-I love this woman beside me." He clutched Tifa's hand.

_Noctis, what is this all about? _Tifa thought.

He knelt down on one knee. "Will you marry me, Tifa Lockhart?" he asked in one breath. Noctis brought out a small box from his pocket. He opened it, showing a beautiful, white gold and sparkling engagement ring.

Tifa could feel her body trembling, stunned at Noctis' question to her. She could not believe at what she had heard. She thought she was only dreaming. But Noctis was in front of her, real and alive, waiting for her answer. He never failed in making her feel lovable and desired. She was speechless. Her mind was reeling. It was the first time someone had proposed to her and wanted to grow old with her.

The people cheered and gave them a round of applause. Tifa looked at the crowd. The expression on their faces encouraged her to say yes. The king smiled at her. Squall nodded at her.

_He really loves me. He really loves me, _Tifa was screaming in her mind.

She looked at Noctis again, who was still kneeling in front of her. She took the microphone from him and answered, "Yes. I'll marry you." Her sentence was concluded by another round of applause from the guests.

She felt tears beginning to form in her eyes but she stopped herself from crying. Noctis stood up and placed the ring on her left ring finger. He gave her a tight embrace. "Thank you for saying yes. I am very happy." He looked into her eyes. "There's no turning back, Tifa. I'll never let you go. You're mine forever."

"I'll never leave you, Noctis."

The guests began to cheer loudly. "Congratulations! Hail to the future princess of the Sapphire! Hail to the future king and queen!"

The future married couple smiled at the audience. It was too much for Tifa. She never dreamed of being a princess, never dreamed of being a queen. She got more than what she really deserved. She felt so blessed.

* * *

The engagement of Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum and Tifa Lockhart created news all over Sapphire. Pictures of them were published in newspapers and magazines. They had frequent interviews in different TV shows. King Caelum was overjoyed for the couple. Squall was the usual silent type but he failed to hide his happiness for them. Friends of the Caelum dynasty were delighted, sending words of congratulations and advices of a blissful marriage to the soon-to-be husband and wife.

Tifa was uncomfortable by the great publicity she was receiving. She was new to this and didn't know how to handle it. She feared she might embarrass herself or Noctis in public. Being his girlfriend elevated her status to a celebrity. She was already called Princess Tifa by the citizens of Sapphire.

Noctis was there to guide her in dealing with the media. He was always by her side helping her out in interviews and meetings about the wedding. They set the wedding three months from now. It would be held in the cathedral near the palace and the reception would be held in the Coliseum.

The next weeks were stressful yet fulfilling for the couple. They made arrangements for the wedding. They planned the entourage, the decorations and the theme. They dealt with attires their visitors would wear as well as their own. They hired the best seamstress in Sapphire to create Tifa's wedding gown and Noctis' suit.

The couple also planned the menu. They saw to it that their guests would be enjoying the meals they would serve. They thought of the songs perfect for the wedding as well as their honeymoon which would take place in another magnificent kingdom like Sapphire.

"Do our friends know that we are getting married?" Noctis asked her while they were eating dinner in a restaurant. He was asking about Tifa's friends.

"I already sent the wedding invitations to Yuffie, Barrett, Vincent and Cid." She had also sent invitations to Elmyra and to her other childhood friends in Nibelheim, including Johnny. Tifa had not yet informed Cloud since she would go home anyway to Edge tomorrow. She would tell him in person instead.

She and Noctis agreed that they would settle in Sapphire. Tifa decided to go home in Edge so she could find someone who would buy the bar from her.

"I'm sorry if I cannot accompany you in your journey tomorrow. There's still a lot to prepare for our wedding."

"It's all right, Noct. I won't stay long in Edge either. I will just sell the bar and get more of my belongings. I think it will only take me a few days.

"I will still miss you, Tifa. I'll call you every day."

Tifa smiled at him and said, "Can we invite Stella in our wedding?" She had seen Noctis' ex-girlfriend many times around the city. Stella was always accompanied by different suitors. She had called Tifa and congratulated her for being engaged to Noctis. Tifa was not sure if the Stella girl was sincere but she thanked her.

_She has been dating too many men. Maybe she had moved on from her break-up with Noctis. Noctis has moved on. It's her turn now._

Stella had been friendly to her. She invited Tifa on her social functions. She gave her tips and advices on her wedding. She told her about her family and her job as an architect. She even volunteered to draw Tifa and Noctis' family home if they decided not to live in the palace.

She learned to like Stella. The girl was so cool and confident. But Tifa was not yet ready to open herself up to that woman. She was still cautious in dealing with her.

_Hopefully, we will get along very well, very soon. Maybe I'm just a little bit jealous because she is Noctis' first love. At least it's me he loves now. What matters is the present, not the past._

Noctis smiled back. "I don't mind. It looks like she is happier now after our relationship ended. Good for her."

"I thought we would become enemies. I was wrong. She seems okay after all," Tifa contended, reaching out and touching his fingers.

Noctis and Tifa were not aware that someone outside the restaurant was giving them a hateful glare.

It was Stella.

_That wedding will never happen. I must find a way. Stella, continue being friendly with her. Once you have her trust, she will become vulnerable. I am the one who must be Noctis' bride, not her, _Stella was thinking.

* * *

Tifa entered Seventh Heaven. She was grateful for Ignis for his assistance. "Thank you very much," she said to him when they were behind the counter. "I don't know how I could repay you. You were stuck here for a month."

"It's nothing, Tifa," Ignis said. "I like working here in your bar. Your regular customers are accommodating. They gave me a warm welcome here in Edge. They never made me feel like an outcast." He flashed an honest smile. "Cloud doesn't talk much. He seems moody most of the time. We only talk when I'm about to give him the money I've earned here. But overall, he is okay."

_Oh Cloud, you never change…._

"I heard you and Noct are getting married, eh? I just found out about it this morning when one of the chefs in the palace called and told me about it," Ignis continued. "Congratulations."

"Thanks. You'll come in the wedding, okay?"

Ignis gave her a wink. "Of course."

"By the way, we decided to live in Sapphire. I came here so I could sell the bar."

"Too bad. This bar is lovely. If I own this, I will not let it go. It's like a baby to me."

Tifa grinned. "Let's just enjoy ourselves in operating this bar while I am still the owner. Once I find someone interested, I'll sell this and we will go back to Sapphire."

Ignis grinned back. "If you open up a new bar in Sapphire, promise me that you will hire me."

"I promise. Do you know where Cloud is?"

"He is out, doing his usual deliveries. He said he will come home late. You have some serious explaining to do to your childhood friend. He misses you a lot."

Tifa raised her brows. "Oh. He told you?"

"Not directly," Ignis responded. "But he constantly asked me if I know when you will be coming home here. I always told him that I had no idea. I told him you and I only talked about business matters and not your return here. Does he already know that you're here?"

"Yes. I sent him a text message but he doesn't reply yet. I'll go upstairs to unpack. I'll help you here later."

Ignis shook his head. "I can handle this, Tifa. Just rest for the day. You must be tired."

Tifa's cell phone received mostly messages of congratulations from friends she had invited for her upcoming wedding. They all promised that they would attend the event. There was a call from Vincent, teasing her about Cloud. Tifa laughed along with him and told him that she no longer loved Cloud.

She remembered Johnny, her childhood friend who always had a crush on her. He was running his own restaurant called Johnny's Heaven.

_Maybe he is interested to buy the bar. I'll talk to him tomorrow._

* * *

It was past midnight when Cloud came home. Tifa was waiting for him in the bar. "How are you?" she asked. She was going to tell him that she would sell the bar and that she would leave their house here in Edge to live with Noctis in Sapphire. Tifa was going to miss her childhood friend. They had shared so many unforgettable good and bad memories.

_Like I said to myself before, there's no more reason for us to stay in one house. The kids are gone. Perhaps it's time for me and Cloud to start our own lives separately. We would still be friends, though. I'll always cherish our friendship even after Noctis and I tie the knot._

Cloud did not answer her question. "You're back."

"I have something to tell—" Tifa was not able to finish her sentence. Cloud suddenly pulled her towards him and kissed her on the lips.

"I miss you," Cloud whispered against her lips. He put his arms on her small back.

Tifa smelled something from Cloud's breath. _He is drunk!_

"I really miss you," he repeated, not letting go of her and breaking the kiss.

She realized that she was wearing a pink dress. Cloud probably thought she was Aerith.

"Cloud, I'm not Aerith!" Tifa struggled, trying to escape from Cloud's arms. "Don't let me attack you, Cloud!"

He continued to hold her tight. "You're the one I want, Tifa. There is no one else." He sucked on her lips once more and tasted her tongue.

_Weren't drunken people supposed to be honest? _Tifa thought. She was incredulous on what Cloud told her. Maybe he was not on his right mind.

She kept on struggling but he continued kissing her. Tifa could no longer take it. The martial artist in her took over. She hit Cloud on the stomach using her knee. She kicked him on the chest with her right foot. Cloud was flung to the wall.

"You have no right to—to do that to me, Cloud!" she shouted. She glared at him, ready to hit him again if he would do again what he had done.

The blow made the alcohol in his system disappear. Cloud winced at the pain in his abdomen. But he was not mad. He gazed at her, his eyes filled with longing and aching for her. "I'm sorry. I just miss you, Tifa. It's lonely here without you. You were gone for a month."

Tifa was getting more incredulous. The Cloud in front of her was different from the Cloud in the past. It was the first time he spoke to her in that way.

"Cloud," she began. She felt uneasy for her childhood friend. Something changed in him a lot. "I'm sorry but if you really miss me, well, why do you have to kiss me? No offense but I have a boyfriend, Cloud. You know that."

"I just miss you. I want you."

"Cloud—"

"I'm in love with you." He looked right into her eyes. "I love you so much it hurt me when you left."

Tifa thought she was dreaming again. Cloud was in love with her? Impossible!

"I think we are in dream land now, Cloud," she spoke. "Wake me up when the dream is over."

"Do you want proof that we are in the real world?" Cloud came up to her and tried to kiss her again.

Tifa pushed him. "Stop it!" Her push sent him to the wall again.

"I'm deeply in love with you. What should I do so you would believe me?" Cloud said, his eyes pleading to her.

Tifa tried to read his face, searching for something that would tell that he was just kidding. But he was not. His eyes were full of affection and yearning for her. Still a part of her did not want to believe him. She would never allow this guy to hurt her again.

"Leave him, Tifa," Cloud begged. "I need you."

_You're too late, Cloud._

She did not know what to say. She was silent for a while. She really could not believe what she was hearing. Cloud waited patiently for her answer.

_So the pain in his face when he caught me and Noctis kissing was real._

Then she finally spoke. "Cloud, you know I have Noctis now." Tifa looked at his eyes, feeling numb. "I can't leave him. He was the one who lifted me up and made me realize my worth."

Cloud shook his head. "You can't do this to us—to me. I will love you more than what Noctis feels for you. I promise. Just leave him."

"What about Aerith then? Did you love her?"

Cloud answered with no hesitation. "Yes. But I love you more, Tifa. Believe me. I know I had been so unresponsive to you but I swear I'm still the young Cloud who was so crazy for you."

Tifa listened intently at his every word. She could feel the sincerity from him. Unfortunately, her feelings for him were long dead and gone.

She felt herself being embraced by Cloud again. "Don't leave me again. Stay with me this time. You won't come back to his kingdom, okay? I'll do whatever it takes so you would love me again."

Tifa was speechless once again. They stood there in the bar in silence for a long time, him securing her in his strong arms. Her cheek was close to his chest. She was emotionless.

"I'm not losing you," he whispered. "Forget Noctis. Love me again."

Tifa moved his arms from her body. "I'm sorry, Cloud. It's too late." She looked again directly at his distressed face.

She showed to him her left hand. Her engagement ring was in her left ring finger glimmering under the light. She knew her next words would really break his heart but he had the right to know.

"Noctis and I are getting married," she finally revealed.

* * *

**A/N: Yes. That's right. Tifa is engaged to Noctis. Oh no. Is there any hope for Cloud to win her heart again? :(**

**Stella is fuming mad. Would she really do anything to stop the wedding from happening?**

**You will know later on... ;)**

**Once again, thanks to those who posted their reviews. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This chapter is a bit emotional for Cloud and Tifa. They will argue here a lot.**

**The first half is on Cloud's POV.**

**The second half is on Tifa's POV.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Tifa's words were more painful than her kick in Cloud's chest. He watched her with an expression of both resentment and agony. It was easy to bear the attack she had inflicted on him but her revelation made him feel so defeated. This was much worse than his battles with Sephiroth had been. He preferred being lost to Sephiroth than losing the love of his life to Noctis.

He refused to believe what she had said. He gazed at her engagement ring and then at her pretty face. How could he let this beautiful lady go and push in another man's arms! He felt so stupid.

"Tifa… don't do this," he mumbled. "You can't do this…" He slumped in a nearby chair, the tears in his eyes beginning to flow. He felt weak. It was the first time he cried in front of her.

_This is not real. I'm trapped in a nightmare now. I'm the one who needs to be awake. Wake me up, Tifa._

Tifa handed him an envelope containing an invitation to her wedding. There was a photo of her and Noctis inside.

"I'm sorry, Cloud…" There was pity in her brown eyes as she stared at him.

"Are you really that over me, Teef? You don't have any love for me no matter how small it is?" he asked her, his hands were shaky as he read the details of the wedding.

He saw Tifa's expression softened. He could not keep his eyes off her. He wanted her to be his and his alone. Without her, he would be a mess.

"Cloud…" Tifa became silent. She gazed back at him; the anger was no longer in her, replaced only by sympathy and guilt.

"What about me, Tifa? You're leaving me for good?" He felt the heaviness in his heart as he spoke. "I waited for you to come home."

"Cloud, we agreed to settle in Sapphire—"

"That's it!" Cloud screamed. "You are really leaving! So I have no place in your life anymore, right?"

"Cloud, I came here to sell the bar, to tell you personally about my wedding. I came here in peace. I thought I could say farewell to you without any problems. I did not expect that you would act this way. I'm very sorry. I did fulfill my promise to you, right? I came back." Tifa bowed her head in shame.

Cloud stood up in front of her. He held her chin so she was face-to-face with him. "Yeah. You did come back only to leave me again! I guess I should have made you promise to come back and stay here with me forever."

Tifa stared right into his eyes, unable to respond.

"Do you really want to be with him? You don't love me anymore?"

"Do you really want to know the answer to that?" Tifa's expression became serious again. "Yes, I want to be with him. And, yes, I don't love you anymore!"

Cloud felt his ego being bruised and crushed by her words. He looked away from her. He could not accept that he was about to lose her, the girl who had been a dear friend to him, who had loved him no matter how detached he was from her.

"I still treasure our friendship, Cloud," Tifa said. "But I have to go on with my own life. I won't stay here for long. I'll sell this bar, get my remaining important things here and leave."

Cloud still did not look at her. He felt her hand touched his back.

"No matter what happens, we are still friends. We could still be friends. Even Noctis cannot change that. I hope you'll attend my wedding, Cloud."

_But I don't want us to be just friends anymore, _he shouted in his mind. _I want something more than that. And if I have to attend a wedding, I want that wedding to be ours, not yours and Noctis'!_

"I guess this conversation is over. Good night, Cloud." She started to leave the bar.

"Wait, Tifa." Cloud turned back to her. She stopped, waiting for what he had to say.

"Don't sell the bar. Close it for good but don't sell it," he told her. "Or I'll buy it from you. Don't sell it to someone else."

"What's your reason? Tell me."

"I figured maybe I could use it as my new, larger office. My office is too small. Or I'll hire someone to manage the bar while you… you know." Cloud had a real reason why he didn't want her to let go of the bar but he didn't tell her.

"Let me handle this," he added. "I'll manage it. I'll learn. I don't earn that much in delivering. Maybe it's time I should learn how to work in a bar."

There was uneasiness in Tifa's voice but she did not refuse at Cloud's suggestion. "Okay then. Since you are my friend, you can have the bar."

"I love you, Tifa." The words came out of his mouth again before he could control himself.

Tifa gave him one last stare and left him alone in the bar.

_It's not yet late, Cloud, _he told himself. _As long as she is not yet married to Noctis, you still have a chance with her. She held on to you for so long. Now it's your turn to do that. Don't give up on her too easily and quickly. Think of something that may make her change her mind and stay with you._

Cloud looked again at the wedding invitation, mentally tearing it to pieces.

He tossed and turned in his bed that night. He could not stop himself from thinking of Tifa and her wedding. He was raged with jealousy yet he knew he had no right to feel that way. Tifa was never his in the first place anyway.

His tears had dried out but the pain lingered in him. He was glad when he saw her waiting for him in the bar but the happiness became short-lived when she rejected him. He had finally gathered up the courage to tell her that he loved her only to be attacked and be told that she was engaged to someone else.

Cloud remembered their kiss. He kissed Tifa against her will but for him, it was the right thing to do at that time. He had missed her so much. He felt lost when she was away. When he finally saw her stunning face, he could not resist from holding her and kissing her. He had never thought of Aerith when he did that.

_I wonder if she is still awake._

He hopped off his bed and strode out of his bedroom. He stood outside Tifa's bedroom door and leaned his ear against it. There was silence.

He turned the knob and was surprised that the door was not locked. He found her sleeping silently on her bed; her chest rose and fell as she breathed. He went close to her and lovingly gazed at her. She was still beautiful even if she was sleeping.

Cloud sat on the floor beside her bed, his eyes still observing her. Then he laid his head on the edge of her bed and fell asleep. That moment made Cloud wished that he and Tifa were teenagers again.

* * *

Tifa woke up and surprisingly found Cloud sleeping beside her, his head resting on her bed. She got up quietly so he would not be awakened.

But Cloud opened his eyes. He looked up and smiled at her. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Tifa answered him with a nod. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes. You're better in cooking pancakes than me."

"Okay. I'll go down now. I'll call you when I'm finished." Tifa started to walk out of her room when Cloud suddenly touched her arm.

"Tifa… I'm sorry if I did it against your will," he said gently. He did not regret kissing her but he apologized anyway because she got offended by that kiss.

She remembered the kiss and the moments he told her what he felt for her. "Did you really mean what you said? Are you really in love with me?"

"I am," he instantly answered.

Tifa would have jumped for joy if he told her his feelings when she still loved him. She had finally heard the words she longed to hear from him for a very long time. But as she eyed him, she felt nothing. He was years too late. He decided to love her when she no longer needed him.

"I'll see you later, Cloud," was all she could say to him. _This shall pass. Cloud will move on. I feel sad for breaking his heart but at least I've been honest with him._

While she was cooking breakfast, Tifa's thoughts were focused on her wedding and the future she would share with Noctis.

_Will my wedding dress be suitable for me? Will Noctis be a good husband and father? I wonder how many children he wants us to have. Who would have thought life would be this blissful? Here I am, marrying the man I love and who loves me and who will surely be there for me always. Sooner or later, we will have happy and lovable children whom we will love and cherish too._

She grabbed the butter from the fridge and mixed it with the pancakes. Then she set the table for two. She made two cups of coffee for her and Cloud, still daydreaming about her exhilarating future married and family life.

_I'll never be lonely again since Noctis will always be there for me._

She had been away from Sapphire for only a day but she already missed her fiancé so much. She got her cell phone and called him.

Noctis answered on the first ring. "How are you, Tifa? I miss you already."

"Me too. I'm happy to hear your voice, Noct." Tifa had no idea that Cloud was behind her, eavesdropping.

"When will you come back here? Have you found someone willing to buy our bar?"

Tifa smiled. She liked it when he said "our bar." She turned the phone to her other ear. "Cloud decides to own it. He might convert it into an office or something. Maybe he would manage it on his own. Whatever. It's out of my hands now. I could finally focus on our wedding and our future."

She could hear a chuckle from Noctis. "That's great. Come home quick, will you? I need you here with me."

Tifa chuckled back. "Since there's nothing left for me to do here, I think I'll travel tomorrow. Ignis will come with me."

"I'll pick you up in the airport, Tifa. Take care."

"I wish you're here with me, Noct. I miss your hugs," Tifa flirted.

Noctis chuckled again. "You'll have plenty of that when you come home."

"Bye, Noct. I'll eat breakfast."

"I'll call you later. Thanks for the call, Tifa. I love you."

"I love you too, Noct." Tifa clicked her cell phone to end the call. She turned and saw Cloud, watching her. "How long have you been standing there, Cloud? Breakfast is ready. Let's eat."

Cloud continued to gape at her. "So you are happy that you can finally focus on your future? A future that obviously doesn't include me, right?"

Tifa started to feel frustrated again. She was not in the mood to listen to his dramas or argue with him again. "Stop this, Cloud. I deserve all the good things that are happening to me right now."

"You act as if I mean nothing to you at all. What about me? I lost too many people in the past. Now I am losing you to that guy! You're the only reason why I still want to live and you're going away." The jealousy was too clear in Cloud's face.

Tifa grimaced at Cloud's yell. "You're not the only one who lost your loved ones, Cloud. You know what happened to my parents, right? To Aerith and the children? To the other members of AVALANCHE who died? Cloud, don't act as if you're the only one who had suffered!"

"We have each other, Tifa! Why do you have to be with him?"

Tifa was filled with fury. She slapped Cloud on his right cheek. She saw the expression of shock on his face.

"It's your fault why I have to find someone else, Cloud!" she yelled back at him. She started to sob. "I am the one who is not enough for you. I used to love you so much but you were so obsessed with Aerith even after her death. I cared too much for you but you never appreciated me. She was the only person whom you had always listened to, whom you had opened your heart to. You were miserable when you were with me and the kids."

"That's not true, Tifa! How many times do I have to tell you that you and the children are important to me? I told it to you before!"

"If we are important to you, you would never give us the reason to feel that we are nothing!" Tifa could no longer stop the tears from flowing. "Sometimes I wished I was the one murdered by Sephiroth in the Forgotten City. If that happened, you would have been very delighted to live with her, right? Wait. He almost killed me in Nibelheim, remember? How I wish he succeeded!"

Cloud grabbed her shoulders. His face was a little red due to the slap. "Don't say that to me again!" he warned her. He was furious as well. "Don't you ever say in front of me that you are wishing Sephiroth had killed you instead of her?! Do you hear me?"

"What do you want me to do then? Endure your cold behavior? Wait for you eternally until you learn to love me back? Be unhappy when you are unhappy over her death? Be unhappy still when you find happiness with her? I'm tired of that, Cloud. Now I have found someone who gave me the happiness I deserve, you want to deprive me of that happiness? How could you, Cloud!" She held his wrists tightly and pushed them away from her. She continued to cry. There was pain in her chest. The words she had bottled up inside her for years had finally gone out of her mouth.

"So you're happy now?" she snapped. She looked at him again, her eyes red and swollen from the tears. "This is your happiness right? Seeing me cry? Aside from Aerith, seeing me crying because of you brings you pleasure, am I right? Laugh at me now! You love neglecting and hurting me anyway."

A look of hurt crossed Cloud's face. Tifa could tell that she had offended him by what she had said. But she didn't care. After all the crap Cloud had given her, it was only right that she took revenge.

Cloud touched her face and wiped away her tears with his finger. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way. But you're wrong, Teef. You're very important to me and I hate seeing you cry. Please, stop this. Stop crying."

"You're too late, Cloud," she mumbled. "Just be happy for me. That's all I'm asking from you now. You're still young, Cloud. You could date someone else. There are many ladies out there. Who knows? Maybe you'll find someone similar to Aerith." Tifa stopped crying yet she still felt a lump in her throat. She was still on the verge of tears but she resisted from crying this time.

Once again, Cloud pulled her towards him, her face buried on his chest. "I don't need Aerith," he said quietly. "Love me again and I will love you more."

Tifa took off his hands from her. "If you really love me more than her, then why did you always prioritize her? Remember when we were in Don Corneo's mansion? You were more concerned for her welfare than mine. Remember when I tried to convince you to join AVALANCHE, to show some care for our planet, you refused. Barrett and I had to bribe you." Tifa closed her eyes as she remembered the times she felt so inferior over Aerith. "But you met her and then you suddenly became so caring. You were so proud to be her bodyguard that you did not hesitate to let others know about it including me. Remember when you saved me when I was about to fall? You did not even ask me if I was okay. You only told me in my face that you might meet her in the Promised Land. When we were in the Highwind and I expressed what I felt for you, for us, you just told me to go to sleep. Finally, you got sick and lived in her church. Of all the places you could have stayed, you chose that church. Where is your love for me during those times, Cloud? Where?"

Tears flowed from her eyes again. "With Noctis, it's the other women who were jealous of me, not the other way around. He treats me so well. He does not do things that may anger me or make me feel jealous. With you, I felt like an option, the second best and a rag that you could just throw away when you don't need it anymore. You feel so guilty over Aerith's death but you don't feel guilty in ignoring my presence."

She saw the guilt and torture in Cloud's face after she spoke.

"I'm sorry, Tifa. I'm very sorry. Forgive me," he said in an embarassed tone.

"Maybe we are not really meant to be. Isn't it clear? When we were kids, I was the one who did not pay much attention to you when you had a crush on me. When I fell in love with you, you left to join SOLDIER and eventually became interested in Aerith. When I fell in love with Noctis, here you are telling me you love me. It's always bad timing, isn't it?

Cloud's pained expression made Tifa felt so sad for him. "There is still a chance for us if you do what I told you to do. Leave him, Tifa."

"No. We wasted too many years and opportunities. Cloud, let's just accept that we are not meant for each other. That's the easiest thing to do now." Tifa felt different emotions. She was angry, gloomy, sympathetic and guilty.

There was no reply from Cloud.

"I'll eat upstairs, Cloud. I am not comfortable eating breakfast with you."

* * *

_A/N: The next chapter is still a Cloti chapter, guys. But they won't scream at each other anymore. ;)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Tifa stayed in her bedroom the whole day. She placed more of her belongings in her suitcase as well as photos of her and the children. Her argument with Cloud lifted a heavy weight on her shoulders. She felt light-hearted and free now and she had no regret telling him what she had said.

_If he doesn't want to be happy for me, so be it. I'll probably never see him again. Once I get married, I'll end our friendship and treat him as a stranger if he keeps on bugging me to leave Noctis for him._

Suddenly, her cell phone rang. Her heart leapt, expecting that the caller was Noctis. She became disappointed when the call was from Stella.

"Hello, Stella."

"Hi, Princess Tifa. How are you? I have two tickets for a play tonight. Come with me, will you?"

Tifa was already used to being called princess. But it felt weird when the person calling her that was Stella. She didn't know why. "I am away now. I'm here in Edge. Sorry, Stella. Ask someone else to come with you."

"Oh. I'll ask Noctis then. Is that okay?" Stella made a smirk.

"It's not okay with me," Tifa replied firmly.

"You're a very serious person, Tifa. You get jealous too quickly. I won't ask him, of course. Thanks anyway. I'll just ask someone else. Bye." Stella ended the call.

_She is so confusing! Sometimes, I love her. Sometimes, I hate her._

Her phone rang again. This time the caller was Noctis. Tifa told him about the call with Stella. "Noct, she is so unique. I like her but sometimes I dislike her. She could be nice but there are times when she becomes so annoying."

"Just do what I told you. Don't trust her too much," Noctis responded. "If she asks me to come to that play, I will say no instantly."

"Noct, honestly, I feel scared. Don't come back to her, please. I know I'm becoming clingy like her but…"

"I have no plan in coming back to her," Noctis assured her. "No one can break us up. Trust me. You and I will always have one another."

Tifa felt herself wanting to cry again. Noctis really knew the right words to say to her. Just hearing his voice made her heart melt.

"How did Cloud take the news of our wedding?" he suddenly asked.

"He was his usual self, the low-spirited and silent type. But I could tell he is happy for us based on his reaction. He is not just good with words," Tifa lied. She didn't want Noctis to know Cloud's feelings for her. The last thing she wanted was to see her husband-to-be hate her childhood friend.

"That's good. I have forgiven him for what he did to me. Tell him he is invited in our wedding."

"I already did."

She and Noctis went on chatting for an hour, discussing details, opinions and suggestions about their wedding. When she ended the call, Tifa looked around her bedroom to see if there are still things she must bring with her on her journey tomorrow.

There was a knock on her door. "Tifa…" It was Cloud.

_What does he want this time? A third heated argument?_

Tifa shook her head in frustration and opened the door.

Cloud blushed. "Tifa, I just want to apologize… for what happened a while ago, for making you feel irrelevant in the past. But I swear it's not true. You're very important to me. I—"

Tifa waved her hand to silence him. "I've forgiven you for those times, Cloud. But I would never forget how you made me feel."

She saw the dark look on Cloud's face again. "I know my reasons for being so indifferent are not justifiable but you really matter to me a lot. I really regretted those times I made you feel…less important. If you really felt that way, I didn't mean it, Teef. I hope you believe me."

"Damage has been done," Tifa answered in a defeated voice. "There's nothing we could do but to accept what had happened."

Cloud held her hands. "I have a favor to ask you, Tifa."

Tifa wished he would just leave her alone. She pulled her hands away from his. What did he want from her this time? "And what is it, Cloud?"

"The night is still young. I just… want to… take you out today. Let's have dinner outside. Is that okay with you?" Cloud's face became redder. He turned away from her and looked at the floor.

The first answer that crossed Tifa's mind was no. Going out with Cloud felt like cheating on Noctis. "Cloud, I'm engaged. It's unfair to Noct—"

"As friends, of course," Cloud quickly added.

Tifa eyed him with doubt "Are you sure? I don't want to do something that might anger him, Cloud."

"I still cannot accept that you stopped loving me. But I respect the way you feel for him. If he makes you happy, I'll respect it." He finally looked at her. "For now, I want us to be together even if only as friends. I want us to spend time together before… you leave me. I don't want us to separate ways with bitterness and heavy hearts."

Tifa did not answer at first. She just looked at him with dull eyes, unable to trust him.

"Tifa, please. Just for today. No arguments, I promise," he pleaded. He no longer waited for her answer. He took her hand and led her downstairs. She did not resist.

_Okay, Cloud. I will believe you in this case but only in this case._

"Where are we going?" she asked him. "We have to go home early, okay? I have to travel tomorrow morning with Ignis. Noctis' pilot will pick us up." She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was already six o'clock in the evening. They had to be home by nine.

"Just come with me." They arrived in the garage where Fenrir was parked. Cloud started the engine. Tifa rode behind him.

When Tifa noticed that they were no longer in Edge, she asked again, "Where are we going?"

"Costa Del Sol," he answered.

Tifa was alarmed. "That's very far away! Cloud, let's turn back!"

But Cloud continued driving. He did not listen to her.

"Cloud!" She clasped his shoulders. She felt the urge to jump off Fenrir. But with the way Cloud was driving very fast, Tifa knew that jumping would probably break her bones or injure her. Even if she was a martial artist, there was still a slim chance that she would land on her feet. She could not afford to be physically damaged with her wedding coming up soon.

After three hours, they were in Costa Del Sol. Cloud stopped at a scenic beach. The sand was white and the sea was midnight blue under the dark sky. Only the two of them were present.

"Sorry if I chose this place. There aren't many attractive beaches in Edge," Cloud explained.

"Where are the people? I thought there are always tourists here." Tifa hopped off Fenrir and looked at her surroundings.

"I asked the owner of the beach to close this tonight so we could have this place to ourselves." He headed to one of the picnic tables. "Come on."

Still uptight for Cloud, Tifa followed him and sat in front of him. There was already food and drinks in the table with a candle in the middle.

"I know you have to wake up early tomorrow. I'll be your alarm clock. I'll wake you up when you need to wake up," Cloud told her with a smile. "Let's eat."

Tifa ate her food silently, still exasperated at Cloud for taking her in a distant place.

Cloud asked her, "You're going away tomorrow right? Isn't it too soon? You just arrived in Edge yesterday."

"I'm busy preparing my wedding, Cloud. Besides, there's nothing left for me to do in Edge since you volunteered to own the bar anyway."

"Can you stay longer? Hmmm… stay for one week?"

"No, Cloud. The wedding is my priority." Tifa's eyes were focused on her now empty plate. She would have enjoyed the evening if she was with Noctis. The atmosphere was very romantic.

Cloud was silent for a moment. Then he said, "Thanks for going out with me tonight. I'm still hurt because… you're getting married but the heartbreak eased a bit when I let you come with me here."

"I figured we could have a truce since this is my last night here in Edge." Tifa tapped her plate with the fork. She knew she was being insensitive for rejecting Cloud's affection. _But I won't feel guilty. I'm just being honest, with him and with myself, that I no longer love him._

"Noctis is a very lucky guy to have you," Cloud said quietly. "He must take care of you. If he hurts you, Teef, I'll be the first one to get back at him."

"He won't do that. Besides, if he makes me cry, I'm sure he's worth the tears and the pain because he truly loves me. But thanks, Cloud."

"Tifa… look at me." Cloud reached out and touched her hands.

Tifa looked up. She noticed Cloud was very serious.

"Tifa, I know we would never be more than friends. I still could not accept it. Maybe I'll come to the point of acceptance someday. But please, stay in my life even as a friend. Having you as a friend is better than not having you at all."

"Okay. That's not a problem. When Noct proposed, I never thought of severing ties with you." Her eyes stared into him intently. "I just did not expect that you would act like… what you did last night and this morning."

"I was very jealous." Cloud blushed again. His face was filled with shame. "I wanted to be in his place. But there's nothing I could do. You chose him over me."

Then Tifa gave him a kind smile. "Hey. I thought we are going out today as friends. No dramas please. You should have taken me to a crowded place so we won't have time to be emotional and develop an argument again."

"I thought it would be easy," he said. "But as we eat and talk right now, it's hard not to see you only as a friend, Tifa."

Tifa groaned. She knew their conversation would lead to another argument. She stood up. "Cloud, I am not in the mood for dramas. Let's go home now."

"If you say so."

_What a waste of time! I never should have gone out with him. The three-hour ride from Edge to Costa Del Sol was longer than our supposed friendship bonding time together!_

The two of them rode on Fenrir in silence. When they got home, Tifa headed directly to her bedroom. It was already 1 a.m. She only had three hours to sleep and prepare for her journey.

"Hey, Teef!" Cloud was standing near her door.

"Yes?"

"What time do you have to be awake? I'll wake you up. I told you I'll be your alarm clock."

"Never mind, Cloud. I have my own alarm clock." She pointed to a clock on her bedside table. "Can you go out? I'll change clothes." Tifa opened her closet and grabbed her nightgown.

Cloud gave her a sad gaze and said, "Teef, just remember, if someday you want to go back here, you will always be welcome. Good night."

Tifa felt sympathetic for him once again. "Thank you. I will miss you so much, Cloud. Good night."

_I will really miss him. We had overcome laughter and hardships together. Don't worry, Cloud. I'm safe with Noctis. I hope you will meet someone who could truly love you someday. I'm sorry if I could no longer give you the love you need. I belong to Noctis now. You will move on soon, Cloud. You will._

* * *

Cloud stood outside Tifa's room. He was still heartbroken. He was still hurt due to the rejection Tifa did to him. Still, he would miss her and love her. If she came back one day to him and told him that she loved him, he would welcome her with open arms.

_I deserve the pain I'm going through. This is the price I have to pay for being a coward in telling her what I really feel for her, for making her feel irrelevant over Aerith. The pain I feel is not even half of what she had felt because of me. But I won't give up. I would always be there for her when she needs me._

_Tifa, I hope you will have a wonderful life with him. You deserve it._

Cloud felt another heaviness in his heart. He lost his true love and it was his entire fault why he lost her to another man.

* * *

After only an hour and a half of sleeping, Tifa woke up. She still felt drowsy and her head was throbbing due to the lack of sleep. But she had to hurry. She checked to make sure she had no things left behind. Her closet was now empty as well as her dresser. She went to her bathroom and took a shower.

She quickly dressed and looked at herself in the mirror. _I've been told beautiful many times. But I used to hate this face and body. I thought I was plain or ugly. Only Noctis made me feel so beautiful. He taught me to love myself and be confident._

Tifa grabbed her suitcase and opened the door.

She almost tripped. She glanced at the floor and saw Cloud was lying there.

_What happened to him? _Tifa instantly felt a wave of concern for him. She sat next to him and observed him to see if he had passed out.

_He is sleeping. Why did he sleep here?_

"Cloud, get up and sleep in your bedroom." Tifa shook his arm, trying to wake him up. "The floor is cold, Cloud."

He opened his eyes and looked back at her. "Hey, you're awake now."

"Cloud, stand up. Why did you sleep here?"

"I want to be close to you, Teef…"

Tifa shook her head. "Cloud, you better stand up and go to your bedroom now. Sleeping in the floor would give you a back ache."

"I'll take you to the outskirts."

"No. I'll take a cab. I have a suitcase with me. We can't put it on Fenrir, can we?"

"Then I'll follow the cab that you will be riding."

"I—well, if you insist."

Cloud stood up and followed her out of the house.

_Don't go. I love you, Tifa, _Cloud was thinking.

_Hmmm… Should Noctis wear a black suit for the wedding? Or white? _Tifa thought. She was finally on her way to a new life.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys. The events in the next chapter will take place three months after Tifa left Cloud and three days before her wedding to Noctis.**

**Reviews please. Thank you ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: As I've stated in chapter 7, I have a reason why I did not put this story in the crossover section. You will know that reason very soon. **

**I'm warning you again about character death. Someone will die in this story. It will happen not in this chapter but on the next chapter.**

**I apologize once again to Stella's fans for making her an antagonist in this story. She will start doing nasty things in this chapter.**

**By the way, Tifa is in a delicate situation here. (hint: pr*****t)**

**The events in this chapter take place three days before her wedding day.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_Three months later…_

Tifa was in the library, checking her list. Her wedding was only three days away. She kept on thinking if there are still things needed for the most enjoyable moment of her life or if she had forgotten something about it.

_I want this to be perfect. I'm only getting married once. I want my one and only wedding to be something worth remembering._

_Hmmm… My wedding gown is finalized along with the veil. It will be delivered here later. My sandals and the set of jewelries to be used will also be sent here. What else? Oh, the flowers! Check. Music for the wedding and the reception? Done. What about the food and drinks? Is the menu okay now? I'll call the caterer later._

"Don't be too stressed, Tifa." Noctis laughed at her. "Everything is settled. I promise you the wedding will become memorable for us and our guests."

"I just want to be sure, Noct. I don't want any flaws on that day."

"Perfectionist," Noctis commented.

Tifa gave him a smile. She had a surprise for Noctis but she would tell him about it when the timing was right. For now, Tifa kept her secret to herself.

She recalled her check-up with the doctor yesterday.

*_flashback_*

_"Congratulations, Miss Lockhart! Or should I start saying Mrs. Caelum? You're one-month and two weeks pregnant," the doctor cheerfully announced. He handed her a prescription. "Take these vitamins. It will help in making the baby healthy! Take more rest, okay? Avoid sleeping very late at night."_

_Tifa was elated when she heard the news. She and Noctis made love a couple of times after the first time they did it. She eventually had repeated migraines and felt nauseous almost every day. She had suspected that she was pregnant. Her period was also delayed. Finally, the doctor confirmed her pregnancy._

_"Thanks, Doc. I'll pay you double. Just promise me that this will not be publicized. I want to tell the prince about our child personally first."_

_"You can trust me, Mrs. Caelum."_

_*end of flashback*_

Noctis stared out at the window. "The sky is beautiful."

Before Tifa could comment, somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in," Noctis said.

A maid entered. "Good evening, Prince Caelum and Miss Lockhart. The visitors have arrived. Dinner's also ready. The visitors are waiting for you in the dining room."

The visitors were some of Tifa's friends who were invited to the wedding. She had invited Barrett, Marlene, Yuffie, Cid, Shera and Cloud to have dinner with her and Noctis in the palace. She had tried to invite Denzel but his aunt refused because Sapphire was too far. Vincent would come to the wedding day itself. Her friends who would attend her wedding stayed in one hotel.

"Let's go, Tifa."

Tifa smiled when she saw her friends. "Hello, guys! Thanks for coming!"

Shera ran to her and gave her a hug. "Congratulations, Tifa! Thank you for inviting us here for dinner and for your wedding!"

Marlene also hugged Tifa. "I miss you so much, Tifa. I'm very happy for you."

Tifa touched Marlene's hair. "I miss you too, darling." She looked at the other guests and smiled at them. All of them smiled back except Cloud. He nodded at her and looked away.

_I hope he has recovered from his broken heart. Somehow, he has the right to be happy too, not with me or Aerith. He needs someone else. _Tifa could sense that something was wrong with Cloud again.

She and Cloud had not talked when she left him in Edge. She understood this time. She had given him time to get over her. If she kept on talking to him, she figured it would give him difficulty in forgetting his feelings for her. But Tifa really wanted Cloud to attend this dinner. She sent him a text message and he confirmed that he would come.

"Come on. Let's eat dinner," she announced, trying to sound calm and merry. She tried not to be stressed for Cloud for her baby's sake.

All throughout the dinner, there were live and cheerful conversations among them except for Cloud who was silent. There were reminisces about Geostigma, Sephiroth and AVALANCHE. Noctis shared his experiences as prince of Sapphire and his love for Tifa. He described her as his ideal woman and the most perfect lady he had seen. The girls, Yuffie, Marlene and Shera giggled and teased Tifa who only gave a shy smile. Barrett talked about his life in Corel with Marlene.

"Hey, Noctis, how many babies do you want to have with Tifa?" Yuffie suddenly asked.

All eyes turned to Noctis except Cloud who bowed his head. Tifa's face flushed at Yuffie's question.

"Hmm… one or two would be fine. But it's still up to her how many she wants." Noctis looked at her in a shy manner. The rest of them laughed.

Tifa felt so shy too. "Yeah. I'm okay with one or two."

"Try for five kids!" Marlene exclaimed.

They all burst out, laughing again. Tifa glanced at Cloud who had been quiet the whole time. What was wrong with him? _I wonder if he is still hurting. I hope not. I hope he has moved on. Cloud, just mingle with us. Please._

She glanced at Noctis. He was having a conversation with Cid. Tifa hoped that Noctis had not observed Cloud's cold expression or else he might suspect again Cloud's real feelings for Tifa.

A wave of nausea filled Tifa again. She stood up. "Excuse me," she mumbled. She headed to the nearest bathroom and vomited in the sink. Her head throbbed again. _The first trimester is always the most difficult. I can handle this._

She glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She looked pale. Her hand went to her tummy. Of course, it was still flat. But she could not get over that warm feeling, knowing that a child was inside her, a child whom she would always love unconditionally.

When she came back to the dining room, Tifa returned to her seat. Her hand accidentally collided with her bag. The bag fell on the floor and some of her things got out. She picked them up. Noctis helped her.

He noticed a small pregnancy kit. "What's this?" he asked.

_Oh no. My secret is out, _Tifa thought.

"This is a test to know if a woman is pregnant, right?" Noctis observed the object. The pregnancy kit showed two lines.

Yuffie grabbed the pregnancy kit from Noctis. "It's positive! Tifa, you're pregnant?"

Tifa could feel her face turning red. Noctis and her friends stared at her. She could not hide her secret anymore. "Yes. I went to the doctor yesterday actually to see medical advice. He said I'm one month and two weeks pregnant."

Noctis' jaw dropped. At first, he stared at his future wife as if she was only kidding him. Then he was filled with joy. He stood up and embraced Tifa. "That's great! I'm a father now!"

"That's cool!" Cid remarked. "Tifa's officially a mother!"

"Congratulations again!" Shera greeted with a smile.

Yuffie rushed to Tifa's side and embraced her as well. "Lucky you! You have been blessed lately, Tifa. You met the man of your dreams. You're engaged. You're about to become a mother. Congratulations, my friend!"

"The baby is luckier," Barett complimented. "He or she will have two amazing parents who will give him the entire world!"

"I couldn't agree more, Papa," Marlene concurred. She touched Tifa's tummy. "I can't feel the baby!"

Tifa laughed at Marlene's reaction. "Of course, sweetie. The baby is still tiny. When my little angel gets bigger, you will be able to feel his or her kicks inside me." She looked at Noctis and then to her friends. "Let's keep this private first please. It's too early for the Sapphire citizens to learn about my pregnancy."

Marlene pretended to be sad. "What about me? I'm no longer your little angel?"

Tifa pinched playfully the child in the nose. "You, Denzel and my baby are my little angels!"

Noctis was still thrilled at the news. "This is the best wedding gift, Tifa." He stroked her tummy. "What do you want it to be: a boy or a girl?"

"Either gender will do as long as it's healthy and bubbly." Then Tifa added, "And I want the baby to look a lot like you."

Everyone was very happy for her and Noctis. Tifa looked at Cloud once again and noticed that his expression darkened. He failed to hide the fact that he was in a bad mood. He stood up and mumbled "Excuse me". He left the room without looking at them.

_I'm already used to that behavior of his anyway. There's nothing new. Cloud, if you want to act that way, so be it._

"Spiky is always blue, isn't he?" Barrett said. "He was mute the entire time."

"Let him be. He is always like that," Yuffie answered. "Let's get used to it."

They were not aware that someone was listening to their conversation in another room.

Stella, who disguised herself as a maid, felt another wave of hatred when she heard Tifa's pregnancy.

_I guess I have to kill two birds with one stone tonight, _she thought.

* * *

Cloud could feel the pain in his chest once more. He quickly walked out of the dining room. He didn't want to see everyone especially Noctis and Tifa how miserable he was of their wedding. He could not tolerate the thrilled look on Noctis' face when he learned he was going to be a father to Tifa's child.

_The woman I love is getting married and there's nothing I could do about it, _he thought.

His thoughts were focused on his jealousy of Noctis and of Tifa's pregnancy. He didn't notice a woman was in front of him until he collided into her. The woman was slim and had black hair. She was wearing a maid's uniform and black sunglasses. There was a scar on her left cheek.

"Sorry," he stuttered.

"It's all right," the woman answered.

Cloud headed to the garden outside. He wished he could take Tifa home tonight but it was a wish that would never happen.

_I wish she never met Noctis. It's us who should get married three days from now, not them. It's me who should be the father of her child, not him. I am so stupid in letting her go. But for now, I'll set aside my pain and be happy for her. She deserves all the blessings she have right now. I'll always love you, Tifa._

* * *

Tifa was in the garden with Barrett and Yuffie. Cid and Shera toured around the palace with the help of the Caelum's official tour guide and took Marlene with them. Cloud was nowhere to be found. Noctis was in the penthouse of the Sapphire Towers to update the king about the wedding.

"I could sense the tension between you and Cloud a while ago," Yuffie said. "Did you guys have some misunderstanding again?"

Tifa answered her with a question. "Did he tell something to you about us?"

"No. You know that chocobo-head never opened up to anyone except to you and to Zack and Aerith when they were still alive."

"Three months ago," Tifa lowered her voice to avoid being overheard by the Caelum employees, "he confessed that he is in love with me. I turned him down. I told him I belong to Noctis but I'm still willing to be friends with him. He begged me to leave Noct for him but I said no. He was deeply hurt."

Yuffie giggled. "I get it. He is jealous of Noctis. He could not accept that you gave up on him. Karma has finally struck him. He deserves it! I have always had this gut feeling that he loves you as more than a friend but he had been a weak to say it to you. My hunch turned out to be right."

Barrett was serious. "It's his fault. He had no balls to admit to himself first that he really loves you. Just when you are in the arms of another man, that's when he decided to have the courage to tell you what he feels! He is too late!"

"With the way he reacted during dinner, I am sure he is still hurting, Teef," Yuffie chimed in. "He finally walked out when you told your pregnancy."

"I'm sure he will be able to move on soon," Tifa said. "He has to. He is alone in Edge. He'll seek for company eventually."

Then Tifa noticed a shadow behind the bush. She glimpsed something blond and smirked. She came up to Cloud and put a hand to her waist. "How long are you hiding there? Eavesdropping again? Did you know that you were our topic a few seconds ago? Join us."

"I heard every word," Cloud answered curtly. "Thank you for embarrassing me to them, Teef."

"I just told them what was wrong between us. They are your friends, too. Come on." She held Cloud in the elbow and dragged him to the spot where Barrett and Yuffie were standing.

Cloud suddenly gave her a hug. "I miss you a lot," he said.

Tifa hugged him back quickly and released him. "Thank you for being here, Cloud."

Barrett and Yuffie laughed at them.

"She is the one that got away. Right Cloud?" Yuffie teased.

"Whatever," Cloud remarked.

Outside the Sapphire Towers, there was a large TV screen showing various advertisements and pictures of famous people in Sapphire. There was a photo of her and Noctis followed by a photo of Squall.

A picture of Stella was shown. She was described as one of the most brilliant architects in Sapphire.

"Who is she, Tifa?" Yuffie asked. "She is beautiful."

"Stella, the ex-girlfriend of Noctis," Tifa replied. "She works in the Sapphire Towers."

"Nice. She's lucky to have a chance with him. But you're luckier because he chose you to be his wife."

Tifa remembered Noctis' friendly ex-girlfriend. The girl was really nice and generous. Tifa wanted to trust her but she still held back. Stella was a mystery to her. Sometimes Tifa could feel that Stella was still in love with Noctis.

_She has so many suitors to choose from. I wonder why she still didn't have a new boyfriend after Noctis._

"She's all right. She's nice," Tifa told her friends. "She wants us to be so close to one another but for some reasons, I could not give her my full trust."

"Maybe you're just jealous because she went out with Noctis first," Barrett said.

"Maybe."

Cloud had no comment. When he saw Stella, there was something familiar on her face.

_She looked like the maid I just bumped into a while ago except that the maid had black hair and a scar on her face. This woman was blond but she and the maid had the same facial structures, _Cloud was thinking. _I notice something weird from that maid. She was wearing sunglasses when there was no need to wear it because it's night time._

"Hey, Cloud. What are you thinking?" Tifa asked. "You seemed distracted."

"Nothing." Cloud's thoughts of the maid vanished as he looked at Tifa. "Congratulations, by the way. You're getting married and you're having a child with Noctis."

"Thank you," Tifa answered with a smile.

* * *

Stella clutched a bottle of poison in her hand, eager to kill her rival for Noctis' heart. She was dressed in a maid's uniform. Entering Sapphire Towers was easy since she worked as an architect there. Entering the palace was another thing. Security was too tight in the palace. So Stella had to knock one of the maids she saw lurking in Sapphire Towers just to get her uniform. She locked the unconscious maid in her office.

Here she was inside the palace watching Tifa and her friends in the garden. Stella was wearing a black wig and sunglasses to hide her real identity. She faked a scar on her left cheek, using make-up.

She saw the expression on the face of blond man with Tifa. She noticed that the man was too serious and unhappy.

_His name is Cloud, right? I wonder if he is interested in Tifa. He walked out when Tifa admitted her pregnancy. Tifa's pregnancy must have put him in a bad mood._

She had tried to be friends with Noctis' soon-to-be wife. She invited her to different events and made suggestions for her wedding. She planned to be a best friend to her. Once she gained Tifa's trust, Stella could kill her without any complications. But the Tifa girl proved to be tough. She was not the type of person who trusted too easily. She turned down Stella's invitations to go out with her or visit her home. She would reason out that she was too busy with her wedding.

Now that the wedding was fast approaching, Stella was becoming desperate. She tried to start a rumor by sending a call to the reporters that Tifa was having an affair with Squall. The call had been anonymous, of course, so the rumor was not traced to her. She hoped Noctis would break up with Tifa but he didn't. He just dismissed the rumor as something groundless. She had to eliminate that woman just to have Noctis again.

_I'll kill her when she's not aware. I must not battle her face-to-face. She has unusual physical strength._

Stella saw Noctis coming up to them. He was leading them to the Sapphire Towers. She silently followed them.

Noctis put an arm around Tifa's shoulder. "Do you want some wine, guys?"

"Why not?" Barrett said. "I'm curious how wines here in Sapphire taste like. Thanks, Noctis."

"Let's go to the Sapphire Towers. We have a bar on the second floor." Noctis looked at Tifa. "You cannot drink wine, okay. It might harm our child."

Tifa nodded. "Okay. I'll just drink orange juice."

Noctis and Tifa went to the Sapphire Towers followed by Barrett, Yuffie and Cloud. Barrett and Yuffie were talking about materias while Cloud became quiet again. His eyes were on the ground. He was trying not to look at the future married couple in front of him. All of them were unaware that Stella was behind them, hiding from one bush to another.

Once the group entered the bar, Stella casually walked outside. She was hoping one of them would order her to get the wines.

"Hey, you," Noctis called out.

Stella turned to him. She suddenly felt nervous. What if Noctis recognized her?

She was relieved when Noctis did not. "Can you get one bottle of wine and three glasses, please? Get some orange juice for Tifa. Thank you."

"Yes, Prince Caelum," she answered in a low voice. _My disguise is successful._

Stella proceeded to the room where the wines and other drinks are stored. She got three glasses and poured wine on each. She grabbed another glass and filled it with orange juice.

She held the poison in her hand and poured it in Tifa's orange juice. It would take an hour for the poison to destroy Tifa's internal organs and kill her.

_This is your last night, Tifa. I will only kill not one but two. You and your baby, _Stella thought.

Stella quickly placed the tray of glasses in the circular table inside the bar. She noticed Tifa was seated between Noctis and the blond man with a sword on his back. She got the glass of orange juice and put it in front of Tifa.

"Thank you," Tifa said with her usual smile.

Stella wanted to smile back but stopped herself. _That is your last smile, Tifa._

She quickly went out of the bar and hid in her office beside it.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

**Warning: Two characters will die in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Cloud and Tifa moved to another table. Noctis was chatting with Barrett and Yuffie about the weapons used by the Sapphire army. The two friends wanted to talk.

Tifa went instantly to the point. "What was wrong, Cloud? You were so quiet during dinner and you seemed angry. Do you want to tell me why?" She spoke in a low tone to avoid being overheard by Noctis who was about ten tables away from them.

Cloud was embarrassed at her questions. He was in a bad mood because he was envious of Noctis. He was still not yet in the acceptance stage of his heartbreak. The hurtful words Tifa told him three months ago was still fresh in his mind. He still loved her. He had missed her very much. As he looked at Tifa now, he felt the urge to embrace and kiss her again.

He did not answer. He looked at the floor, still ashamed of the way he had behaved.

"Cloud, I thought we are okay now. I thought we are still friends," Tifa said steadily. "You could tell me what was wrong with you but I won't force you to talk if you do not want to."

"Teef, three months is too short to get over a broken heart," Cloud finally answered in a low voice as well.

"Cloud, I told you to just be happy for me. Isn't that hard?"

He winced at her insensitivity yet he could not blame her. He had been insensitive to her in the past too. "It is. It is very difficult." He looked up and finally stared at her. "What hurts me is that it's my fault why you stopped loving me. Even if I beg you to love me back and you refuse, I could not blame and hate you. I am the only one to blame. It was I who provoked you to love another man and break my heart."

Tifa held his arm. "Cloud, you have to let go. You can't be bitter all the time. Just accept the things you can no longer change."

Cloud felt himself being aroused at her touch. Her absence in Edge made him feel very lonely. Their house in Edge did not feel like home when Tifa was not around. He felt the desire to gather her in her arms, kiss her and then…

_Stop thinking naughty thoughts, Cloud!_

He jerked his arm away. "I know. The simple but best solution is to accept. But I still regret. If I could change my past, I would. When you told me that you were engaged, I was still hoping that you will come back to me. But now that you're having a baby with him, my hope is beginning to fade…"

Cloud continued staring at the pretty lady who used to love and take care of him. He wanted Tifa completely to himself with no Noctis or any man to compete with. He was so frustrated for failing to convince Tifa to love him again.

He envied Noctis for stealing the woman whom he considered his whole life. He took what Cloud was supposed to have. Noctis had taken Tifa's entire life, her affection, her body and her future children and there was nothing for Cloud left but her friendship which he wanted to develop into something more.

"Someday you will be able to overcome this, Cloud. All I could do is to listen to you. But only you can accept… the situation right now," Tifa stammered, confused on what the right words to say.

There was silence between them. Cloud was still gazing at her with a dejected and defeated expression. Tifa gazed back at him with a small smile, torn and sad for him as well. Would it really be impossible for them to be platonic friends? Should one always love the other in a romantic sense?

_What if I told her what I feel for her near the well in Nibelheim when I informed her that I'm going to join SOLDIER? What if I never met Aerith? What if I told Tifa my feelings when we were in the Highwind or when we started living together in one house? What if Noctis comes back to his former lover?_

Then Cloud felt horrified at himself. How could he think that Noctis would leave Tifa behind? Cloud had seen the way Noctis looked at Tifa and treated her. It was very obvious that the prince was madly in love with her and would not leave her for that girl named Stella.

He wanted to punish himself for being so self-centered. Tifa was engaged and pregnant. She needed a friend who would be supportive and would give her the strength she needed. Cloud must step into that role for Tifa.

"You're the most selfless person I've ever met," Cloud told her. "You have so many things to think of and worry about yet you still have the time to ask me and tell me what's wrong with me. I saw you sacrificing your own needs to meet mine as well as the children's back in Edge. Thank you for your concern and for everything. Thank you for being a great mother to Marlene and Denzel."

He saw Tifa surprised by his words. It was the first time he thanked her for all the efforts she did for him and for the children when they were still a family. He wished he said these words to her earlier so she would not have felt neglected and unappreciated.

"It was nothing," she answered without emotion. "Maybe it is really a part of my personality to care for others too much without expecting anything in return…"

"I may not be good with words, Teef, but I really did appreciate all the things you did for me," he answered back. "I did care."

Much to Cloud's surprise, Tifa reached out for his hand and squeezed it. He stiffened at first but he squeezed her hand back.

Tifa smiled at him and pulled her hand away. "I'm glad you did." She stood up and went back to Noctis who gave her a kiss on the cheek.

The jealousy inside Cloud became stronger at the sight of Noctis' kiss to Tifa, much greater than his hatred for Sephiroth had been. He was not only jealous of Noctis. He loathed him. Yet Cloud felt so immobilized and weak as he watched Tifa falling more in love with Noctis. She did not only fall in love but she had given herself to that prince, too.

Cloud suddenly remembered the promise he made to Tifa in Nibelheim when they were teenagers. She persuaded him to promise that whenever she was in danger, he would come and save her. Cloud was reluctant at first but eventually that promise became attached to him. He felt he had the obligation to fulfill his promise to her. Then that obligation became something he really wanted to do.

_I was very scared when we fell off the bridge and she became comatose for seven days. I willingly blamed myself even though it was beyond my control. I was very scared when I saw her lying on the floor, unconscious, injured by Sephiroth's sword. I took her in my arms and touched her face, wishing that she was all right. I was very scared when I saw her in Aerith's church, injured once again and also when I noticed that falling debris almost crushing into her. Teef, I may have been doing a poor job in saving you but I swore I really did my best because I didn't want to let you die. I care so much for you. I don't want to live in guilt once again._

Now that she's marrying Noctis, would Cloud still be able to fulfill that promise? What if her life was in danger again, would she still seek Cloud's help instead of her husband's? Cloud didn't want to know the answer.

He felt his eyes shedding tears for Tifa again, for the love they had failed to share to each other, for the days, months and years wasted. He left the bar so the group would not be able to see his face.

* * *

Almost an hour had passed. Tifa would have been dead by now. Stella leaned her ear in the wall which separated her office from the bar. She could hear laughter. Stella began to feel the excitement. Her rival would be dead and Noctis would come back to her.

She began to daydream. Noctis would cry for his Tifa's death and Stella would be there to comfort him. She would stay by his side until he fell in love with her again.

_He will love me again and ask me to marry him. We will have kids. He and I will rule this kingdom. You're mine alone, Noct. If I cannot have you, no one else will have you. It's either you have me or you spend your life alone. That Tifa must be gone from your life._

Then she heard Tifa's voice. "I'll go back to the palace. I left my vitamins there. I'll be back here."

Stella's anger heightened. What happened? She was very sure that she had dropped the poison in Tifa's orange juice but why was Tifa still alive?

Stella could no longer think right. She must kill that woman now before she ended up with Noctis. She got out of her office and saw Tifa near the stairs, alone. She ran up to her and pushed Tifa. The latter fell down on the long flight of stairs.

"Ouch!" Tifa shouted.

Stella gave her a look of full hatred and approached her, ready to kill her with her bare hands.

* * *

Tifa landed on her back in the floor. She did not foresee that someone would push her. She could feel the pain on her back and on her head. Before she could stand up, she felt someone strangling her neck. She had difficulty breathing. A knife was slid on her neck and blood came out from the wound.

Tifa struggled to get up but the person pinned her to the floor. It was the maid who had served them drinks. She sat on Tifa's stomach and continued strangling her.

_Oh no. My baby, hold on. _Tifa glared at the maid, wondering why this person suddenly assaulted her. She held the maid's wrists and pushed them away from her. She got up and kicked the woman in the chest.

"Why did you do that to me?" she spat, clenching her fists.

Two guards came to her rescue. "She attacked me!" she exclaimed to them. The two guards quickly held Stella who began to struggle. Tifa winced due to the great pain in her head. Her vision became blurred. She had suffered a bad fall. The pain in her back and in her head was too much to bear. In addition to that, her neck was bleeding.

"What's going on here?" Noctis appeared.

"Noct, she pushed me!" Tifa exclaimed. Then she felt something hot and painful between her legs. She was shocked to see blood flowing. "My baby!" She wanted to cry. "Noct, help me!"

Tifa felt weak and dizzy. Was she losing her baby? She hoped not. She would do anything to save her child. The bleeding was severe and nonstop. The pain became more unbearable. Tears began to form in her eyes.

Noctis became so angry. "Arrest her now!" he ordered the two guards. They immediately obliged and grabbed the maid again. Noctis rushed to Tifa's side and carried her.

Stella struggled to get out from the grasps of the two guards. "You're supposed to be dead!" she screamed. "You don't belong here! You don't belong in Noctis' life!" Her struggling made her wig and sunglasses fall on the floor.

Tifa and Noctis were shocked to see Stella.

A handcuff was placed on Stella's wrists. "Why are you still alive? I put poison in your juice! You're supposed to die for stealing Noctis from me!"

_What does she mean? What is she talking about? _Tifa thought. _Is she serious? Did she really pour poison in my drink?_

"Send her to jail!" Noctis said to the guards. Another guard got a cell phone and contacted the police. "Call an ambulance. We have to take her to the hospital now."

Stella was led away by the two guards. She was still screaming at Tifa and Noctis until she was placed in a police car outside the Sapphire Towers.

"I'll take you to the hospital now!" Noctis said in an anxious voice. "I have to save you and our baby."

Cloud, Barrett and Yuffie appeared. They were all shocked to see Tifa bleeding. They followed Noctis who was carrying Tifa in his arms. Noctis' shirt was stained due to the blood coming out from Tifa.

_Oh no. It was not me who drank that juice. It was Noctis. _Tifa suddenly felt so scared. _I hope Stella was fooling around. Stella, if what you said was a joke, it was not funny. She is only joking, Tifa. Her threat is baseless. Think of your baby first._

She gazed at Noctis who was angry and distressed. "Noct, are you okay? Do you feel something weird? You drank that juice remember? I hope she's lying."

Noctis shook her head. "I feel fine. Don't worry about me."

"I feel so weak," Tifa cried out. "It's painful, Noct. Save me. Save our baby!" She wept on his shoulder, praying that the child inside her would survive.

An ambulance arrived. Tifa was placed inside and made to lie down in the cot. Noctis and her friends as well as two paramedics were on her sides.

"The baby will survive," Noctis assured her. "You will survive. Just hang on." He clutched Tifa's hand.

The pain in Tifa's head was still throbbing. She still could not see properly. She looked at her friends and saw they each had two faces. The concern in their faces was clear.

"Tifa, be strong," Barrett said, worried for her.

"She—she is a fake," Tifa said weakly. "Maybe that's why I could not believe her. She still loves you after all, Noct."

Noctis caressed her face. "She'll be punished for what she has done to you. I will never forgive her, Tifa."

"She intended to kill me, our baby…" Tifa felt so betrayed. She had grown a little bit fond of Stella but the latter only wanted her dead so she could have Noctis. She felt a strong hatred for the blond woman for trying to kill her.

_It's been a long time since I hated someone. Stella, if lose my baby, I would not hesitate in takng revenge against you._

"It will only take thirty minutes for us to arrive in the hospital." Tears began to form in Noctis' eyes as well. "I'll save you and our baby. I—" He was not able to finish what he had to say.

Noctis felt weak. He let go of Tifa's hand. His hand went on his chest. Something felt so hot and weird inside him. There was unusual pain in his entire body. He vomited blood.

"Noctis!" Tifa shrieked. "Noctis! What's going on?"

Cloud, Barrett and Yuffie watched the prince.

"Teef, something is wrong with him. And you're still bleeding, too!" Yuffie said, worried. "Both of you should be taken in the hospital." She turned to the paramedics. "Please tell the driver to hurry up!"

Noctis' eyes were dilated. Then he fell on Tifa's stomach. He was breathing rapidly and then slowly until…

Tifa held his hair with a feeling of anxiety. She sat up and held him in his arms. "Noctis, what's wrong? Noct!"

Noctis did not answer.

_Stella poisoned him. The orange juice was mixed with poison. Stella was not lying, _Tifa realized.

"Noctis!" Tifa yelled, holding the man she loved closer to her. "Noctis!" She started talking about the time they met in the park; their happy moments together and their future plans, desperate to have him stay awake and alive. There was no response from him. He was still and quiet.

Then he gazed at her, his eyes so full of love and concern. He touched her face with one hand. "I'll always love you." Then his hand fell on his side. He closed his eyes, taking his one last breath.

"NOCTIS!" Tifa shook his body, trying to make him alive, telling herself that he was only unconscious or sleeping. But he was not. He was dead. He died in her arms, never to wake up again and tell her how much he loved her.

"No!" Tifa started crying again. Her sobs were uncontrollable. She brought his lifeless face to her chest, mourning over his death. He was gone, leaving her in this lonely world.

"What about me? What about our future?" She sobbed, wishing she was the one that died instead of him. "I can't live without you, Noct. I can't!" Her tears fell on his hair. "Noct, I need you!"

Then her eyes went to her legs where her blood was flowing. Her baby…

_I have to save our baby…_

"Tifa, just lie down!" Yuffie advised. "We're almost there." She, Barrett and Cloud gave her looks of sympathy.

"She poisoned him," Tifa whispered. "She poisoned him."

Tifa reluctantly lay down on the cot. The paramedics took Noctis and placed him in another cot beside hers.

The extreme dizziness in her worsened her headache. The pain in her abdomen and in her back was excruciating. The blood in her neck also flowed. Was she dying too? She hated herself for being weak. She hated herself for neglecting the child inside her and for letting Noctis die.

She felt Cloud's hand touching her face. He wore a troubled expression as he looked at her.

"Tifa," he said gently yet worriedly. "You'll be okay."

Tifa had no time to react or to answer him. She passed out, wishing she would not wake up anymore.

* * *

The news of death of Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum spread like a wildfire all around Sapphire. Reporters rushed to the hospital, eager to get a view of the dead body of the prince and his unconscious fiancée who was suffering a miscarriage. They tried to interview Cloud, Barrett and Yuffie but the latter refused to give any comments. The king and Squall who immediately rushed to the hospital refused to be interviewed too.

Stella was inside the jail, listening to the news on the radio in a policeman's desk. She found herself crying. It was her fault why the man she loved died. She poisoned him. It was him who drank the orange juice, not Tifa.

_I failed. It's Tifa who should have died, not him. It's Tifa who should have drunk that juice. I have to punish myself for being a total failure. I have to atone for his murder. I'll see you soon, Noct. Forgive me for killing you._

Stella saw a policeman and called out to him, "Sir, I need your help."

The policeman came up to her and asked, "What's the matter, Miss Fleuret?"

Stella glimpsed the gun on the policeman's side. She hastily grabbed the gun from him.

"Miss Fleuret, give it back!" the policeman yelled. He attempted to get the gun from her but Stella went to the corner of the jail. The policeman could no longer reach her because of the bars that separated them.

_We will be together from now on, Noct. I love you so much._

Stella pointed the gun in her temple and pulled the trigger. She died in an instant.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry to Noctis and Stella's fans as well as those who ship Noctis with Tifa! :(_**

**_The reason why I did not put this story in the crossover section is too obvious now in this chapter. There's no need to explain, right?_**

**_Sorry again to Noctella and Noctifa fans..._**

**_Let's just see how Tifa will be able to overcome the pain of losing Noctis. Will she stay in love with him even if he is gone or learn to love Cloud again? Will her child with Noctis live? We will know soon._**

**_Thanks for readings, guys. Reviews, please..._**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Tifa opened her brown eyes. She was in a white room alone, lying on the bed. She felt a little bit dizzy but certainly better than what she had felt before losing her consciousness. Her hand went up to her head and realized that there was a bandage there. Her other hand had a tube attached to a nearby machine. It was her feeding tube.

_I'm in a hospital, _she realized. Her eyes went to her bedside table. There were flowers placed on it. There was also a bowl of soup and a glass of water. Then her back throbbed a little. She must have been sleeping for long to have a back pain.

Then the door opened. Cloud and Yuffie went inside. They saw that she was awake and instantly rushed to her side.

"Tifa!" Yuffie took Tifa's hand. "You're finally awake! Thank goodness!" Her young face was filled with both apprehension and relief. "Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?"

Cloud looked at her, wearing the same expression as Yuffie's on his face. "How are you?"

Tifa touched her head again, feeling the bandage. Then she touched her neck where she sensed something covering her scratch there. "How long was I unconscious?"

"Four days," Yuffie said. "I was the one who changed your clothes. We were very upset at what happened to you, Tifa."

Tifa's eyes widened. It was now her turn to be upset. Four days? She was comatose for four days? How could she be in that state for a long period?

"Where's Noctis?" she asked them. "How was he?" She was hoping that he turned out to be alive after all, telling herself that his death was probably just her imagination.

Yuffie and Cloud looked at each other.

"Tifa," Yuffie stated, trying her best to be calm, "I suggest you eat first—"

"Answer me!" Tifa screamed. "Where is he?"

Yuffie gulped at Tifa's fuming expression. "Tifa, he is gone. You know what I mean. H—his body is in the palace. There is currently a wake for him there…"

"He is not yet dead!" Tifa screamed again, still in denial. "Our wedding should have happened yesterday. But I lost my consciousness. We would schedule the wedding on another date and—"

Yuffie shook her head in disagreement. "Tifa, he is gone," she repeated. "He will be buried after a few days. There is no…" She stopped, her eyes showed nervousness. "Tifa, there is no more wedding…"

Tifa held Yuffie's shoulders. "Yuffie, tell me you're only kidding!" She turned to Cloud. "Cloud, it was only my imagination right? His death was only in my mind. It was not real?"

Cloud looked at her with an aching emotion in his eyes. "Teef, it was real… He died. He was poisoned. He—"

"NO!" Tifa shouted. She covered her face with her hands, weeping for the loss of the man she truly loved. She would no longer touch Noctis' soft hands. She would no longer taste his kissable lips. She would no longer laugh with him, hang out with him and have meaningful conversations with him.

She leaned on Yuffie's shoulders, still crying, still feeling the extreme pain in her heart. "Why did this have to happen? Why? I need him, Yuffie. I—I don't know what to do without him!"

Her friend did not answer. Yuffie only hugged her tightly, her eyes showing remorse and sympathy. Her shirt became wet because of Tifa's tears.

"I wished I did not give the orange juice to him," she muttered through her tears. "He would have been still alive."

It was not the first time Tifa lost someone she loved so dearly. But Noctis' death had the strongest impact on her. His death tore Tifa's entire being into pieces. Her tears were not enough for her to get over the pain. She wanted to see him again, to make him alive if it was still possible. Her world would be lonely again if he was not around. How would she explain to their child about his father's tragic death?

Tifa's eyes went to her stomach. She looked up to her two friends and asked, "What about my baby? Is he all right?" She silently prayed that her baby had survived the danger.

Yuffie nodded. "Yes. It's a good thing we were not too late to bring you here. If you did not get here on time, you would have completely miscarried and lost your child."

Tifa touched her stomach, heaving a sigh of relief, thankful that her child was still inside her. Still, she didn't feel complete. Her beloved was gone and now she had to raise their child alone. She would have been delighted had Noctis also survived.

She tried to stand up. "I want to leave. I want to go to the palace." She pulled the tube out of her hand.

"You can't," Yuffie replied, pushing her back to the bed. "You are not yet authorized to leave. Let's talk to the doctor first."

Tifa fumed at Yuffie. "I don't care whether I am authorized or not. I just want to see Noctis!" She stood up without looking at her friends and headed to the door.

Cloud blocked her way. "You're not leaving until the doctor says you are fine and you can leave."

"Stay out of my way!" Tifa yelled, feeling tears in her eyes again. She tried to push Cloud aside but the latter held her arm tightly.

"Teef, if you don't want to be threatened with another miscarriage, you stay here," Cloud lectured her. "You lost Noctis. You don't want to lose your baby, do you?"

"Then I'll find a way for the three of us to be together!" Tifa snapped. She grabbed Cloud's sword in the corner and tried to stab herself in the chest. But Cloud was faster than her. He immediately stole the sword from her and threw it on the floor.

Cloud gave her a furious expression. "Teef, you're out of your mind! Don't do that again! I'm sure Noctis would also be mad with what you did!"

The doctor arrived and Tifa was forced to go back to bed. He asked Tifa questions regarding her condition, examined her injuries and her tummy and gave her medicines for her wounds and for her baby's health. The wound on her neck was almost healed. There were no broken bones and signs of internal bleeding in Tifa's body according to some tests done to her when she was in coma. Her vital signs were normal and the doctor concluded that she and her baby were fine and she could finally leave the hospital after a few days.

After the doctor left, Tifa said to her friends, "I'll kill Stella once I get out of here!" She recalled the woman with a pretty yet hateful face and anger rose in her once more. She would never forgive the woman who killed the love of her life, who almost killed her and her child.

"You don't have to," Yuffie said. "She committed suicide, Tifa. She could not accept that she was the one who caused Noctis' death."

"I will never forgive her," Tifa sobbed. "She poisoned him. She…" Her tears overwhelmed her so she trailed off. Yuffie gave her another embrace.

Tifa had many visitors that day. They were her friends that she had invited for her supposed wedding. Cid and Shera brought her flowers and fruits. Barrett and Marlene had a brief chit chat with her. Vincent arrived to express his support for her recovery as well as her baby's. Elmyra sent her a card, expressing her condolences. Tifa received a letter from Denzel telling her that he missed her and he wished that she was okay. More flowers and cards arrived from the people she had known in Nibelheim. Her visitors all told her their condolences and their wished for her and her baby to stay healthy.

She appreciated her friends' support on the obstacle she was currently encountering. She tried to relax and laugh with them as she listened to their stories. She faked a smile just to show to them that she was handling the situation very well. But deep inside her, she was still in agony and she had no idea how long she would be in that situation. She felt so empty and only Noctis could fill that emptiness so she would be whole again.

Her friends who had already attended Noctis' wake told her that hundreds of people came to the palace since his body was brought there just to see him and grieve for the loss of their prince. She was told that the media were present to cover the wake. Tifa's longing to see him again grew more. She wished her days in the hospital would end quickly.

There was also a visit from King Caelum and Squall. The king, from the look on his face, obviously wept for his son's death. He had aged quickly in just four days. His eyes were swollen and there were lines in his forehead. He and Squall gave Tifa another flowers and her favorite food. Tifa told them what happened on the night of Noctis' death and apologized for it.

"It was not your fault, Tifa," King Caelum told her. "No one wanted this to happen. Don't be hard on yourself."

Tifa wanted to cry again for the compassion of Noctis' father. He was so very dear to her. He treated her like his own daughter. With his kindness, he did not deserve to be deprived of a wonderful son.

She told the king about her pregnancy and the king smiled at her.

"That's a blessing, Tifa," he told her. "My son may be gone but he left a remembrance to us in the person of your child. My world shattered when I learned of his ordeal but at least he has given me my first grandchild. Of course, Noctis will never be replaced but learning that you're carrying his child eased the pain." He reached out for her hand. "Take care of yourself. Promise me you would not undergo another miscarriage."

Tifa looked at the king with a dull expression. "I promise."

"When the baby is born, I want him or her to use the surname Caelum," the king informed her. Tifa had no objection to that.

Squall was his typical silent type but his depression over his brother-cousin's death was clearly shown on his face. His eyes were red and swollen, too. He kept on clutching the sword Noctis had given him when the latter was still alive. When he and the king were about to leave, he finally spoke to Tifa. "We'll see you in the wake and in the burial, Tifa."

Tifa's visitors came and went. Only Cloud had stayed with her. He never left the room. He was silent in the background while the visitors would chat with Tifa. Most of her visitors went home to their hometowns after seeing Tifa and telling their condolences and baby congratulations. Cloud, Yuffie, Vincent, Barrett and Marlene would stay in Sapphire to attend Noctis' burial.

There were reporters who had tried to barge in her room and ask her for interviews. But Tifa was not yet ready to face them. She locked herself inside her room. She begged Cloud and Yuffie to talk to the owner of the hospital to ban the reporters from entering her room. It was Yuffie who had communicated to the owner. The reporters eventually left and King Caelum sent three bodyguards to the hospital to protect Tifa. They stood outside her room.

When she and Cloud were alone in the room that night, Cloud patiently fed her with a bowl of soup. He gave her the medicines she needed and a glass of milk which was believed to be good for pregnant ladies.

Tifa switched the television on. News of Noctis' death and Stella's suicide as well as Tifa's pregnancy was reported on almost every channel. She learned that Stella's body was already cremated by her family two days after her death. Tifa could feel her hatred for Stella. Her hatred for the woman who killed Noctis was so great. It was greater than the hatred she had used to feel for Sephiroth.

Tears filled her eyes again and the deep pain she had hidden when there were visitors went back. She remembered her good memories with Noctis and with each memory, she wept more.

Cloud was sitting on the chair beside her bed, watching her. He took the remote and turned the television off. He took both of her hands and said, "You'll be okay soon. I know you. You're a strong person. You'll overcome this."

Tifa looked at her childhood friend, feeling so uneasy. She had been used to his distant behavior, to his absences. Their roles had changed. Now he was the one who had taken care of her and who encouraged her to be strong. She knew he was in love with her but she was not yet accustomed to his ways in showing his love for her. She felt awkward towards him the entire day. She felt like he was her personal nurse.

She moved her hands away from his touch and looked away. Her eyes went to her engagement ring on her left hand. She felt wistful. If only Noctis did not die, they would have been married by now and Tifa would have been the most elated lady in the world.

She lay down on the bed, still mourning for Noctis. She cried the entire night; her eyes became puffy because of the endless tears. Cloud wiped her tears with his handkerchief. "You'll be okay soon," he repeated.

Tifa continued weeping until she drifted off to sleep. Her pillow was soaked with her tears.

* * *

She was walking in the park where she had first met Noctis. He was waiting for her, holding a bouquet of flowers. He gave her a smile. Tifa smiled back. He had been gone for a very long time and now he was coming back to her.

"I miss you," she told him. "I'm glad you're back." She buried her face in his chest, shedding tears of joy for his return.

Noctis touched her hair and whispered, "I miss you, too. I'm sorry for leaving you."

"What's important is that you came back," she whispered back.

The scene changed. Tifa found herself in Noctis' arms. He held her tight, wishing that the night with her would never end.

"I want to marry you," he said softly.

"That's not going to happen!" a woman shrieked.

The couple was suddenly in a forest. A bloody Stella appeared to them. She pulled Noctis' hand and said, "Let's go away. You're coming with me."

"No!" Tifa screamed. "Noct, don't leave me!"

But Noctis did not listen to her. He did not look at her either. His eyes were fixated on Stella. "Yes, Stella. Let's go…" he answered.

"NOCT!" Tifa screamed again. She watched helplessly as the man she loved and the woman she hated walk away from her.

"NOCT! NOCT! COME BACK!" she kept on screaming. She ran after them. They did not watch her. Instead, they continued walking until they disappeared before her eyes.

Then she heard Cloud's voice. "TIFA! TIFA, WAKE UP!"

Tifa opened her eyes. She was lying in the bed in a hospital room, sweating. What a bittersweet dream that she had! She sat up and wept again. Her dream felt so real. Noctis' touch felt so real. She thought he had come back to her but it was only a dream after all. A dream that ended in a nightmare…

"You were having a nightmare," Cloud said, handing her a glass of water. "You were screaming Noctis' name. I had to wake you up."

Tifa drank the water and handed the glass back to him. Pain struck in her head. Nausea filled her and she vomited in the floor. "I'm sorry," she told Cloud who was watching her with an astonished and disgusted look.

"It's still dawn. Go to sleep. I'll call the janitor to clean the floor." Cloud made her lie on the bed. "Teef, I hate seeing you cry but if it makes you feel better do it. Just don't do it every day. You must stop doing it soon."

Tifa closed her eyes and had another sleep. This time it was a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next days were an agony for Tifa. When she first saw Noctis' body inside the coffin, tears uncontrollably fell from her eyes. She wept every day. She wept in front of the Sapphire people who were in Noctis' wake and she didn't care if she appeared weak to them. It was difficult for her to accept that he was gone forever in her life. When he died, a part of her died with him.

The entire kingdom was also mourning for the death of its prince. Hundreds of people came to the palace to say their last respect and condolences to the king and to Tifa. There were flowers from the close friends of the Caelums and even from the people they didn't know so well.

Tifa noticed from the Sapphire people how much they loved their prince, who had been their protector from barbarians. She heard nothing negative about him from the people. He was usually described as a strong, lovable and kind-hearted person. People would always tell her how lucky she was for being loved by him. She missed him every day. When she was not at the wake, she would be in Noctis' bedroom, which had been her bedroom too right after the first time they made love. She would wear his clothes even if they didn't fit her. She would stare at their pictures together and weep again. She would look at the gifts he had given her and recall his smile and his enjoyable company.

Her depression was so deep. There was not a day that passed that she did not cry. If she bled again and lost her baby, she wouldn't be surprised. It was a miracle that her baby was still inside her, strongly holding on to her even if she was not in her cheerful mood most of the time.

When she was with her friends or with Noctis' friends, she presented a strong and lively side of herself at first but she would soon break down and cry in front of them. She found it hard to pretend that she was okay when she was really not.

Her friends were very supportive, telling her to be strong for herself and for her baby. Tifa was appreciative of their help but it would really be so different if Noctis had not left her. His help, his words of encouragement and his company meant a lot more to her than that of her friends'.

On the day of Noctis' burial, the Caelum family, their friends and thousands of Sapphire citizens went to the cemetery. Tifa and her friends were there too. They were followed by the media. All of them wore black. She watched as the coffin was being lowered deep beneath the ground, breathing heavily as she mourned for the man she loved, valued and praised. She was pouring out tears again. Her beloved was finally laid to rest and she was still not yet on the verge to accept his fate.

She could feel Cloud's hands on her shoulders. She turned to him and cried on his chest. Cloud moved his hands on her back and allowed her to cry on him. He assured her that she would be fine soon. She didn't answer.

Tifa looked back to the coffin and thought, _Goodbye, Noctis._

* * *

After the ceremony, Tifa finally decided to speak to the media about the tragic death of the Sapphire prince. A press conference was held in Sapphire Towers for her. She professed to the media, to the Sapphire kingdom all the events that occurred on that fateful night. She told the public how she and Noctis met and how he had loved her and cared for her when he was alive. During the conference, she showed a strong façade. She did not shed a single tear. But her eyes were very swollen. It was clear to the public that she had wept a lot for Noctis.

When a reporter asked her on her future plans, Tifa did not comment. She herself didn't know what to answer. She had planned her life with Noctis, planned to spend the rest of her life with him. Now that he was gone, she felt so weak. She had no idea how to face the future without him.

_This is unhealthy. I must stop this soon. My baby needs me. I need strength for my baby. I cannot live for myself but I must live for my child. Noct, why did you leave me in this situation? I really need you now, for me and for our child._

After the conference, she went to her bedroom and changed into Noctis' clothes. The fabric of his shirt felt so warm against her skin. She could smell his familiar perfume from the collar. She hugged herself, trying to imagine that Noctis was beside her. She noticed her wedding gown, her wedding ring, shoes and veil and her heart became more shattered.

There were no more tears from her eyes. She came to the point when she felt so tired of crying. Yet his death still brought her misery. She looked at her tummy and touched it. She was awed by her baby's strength. He did not let go even if his mother had been very unhappy lately.

_Don't worry, baby. Mommy will be okay soon. Mommy will be able to move on. I am here to take care of you, _Tifa silently told her baby.

* * *

Cloud's heart broke as he watched the woman he loved wallowing in misery. He wanted to be there for her, to assure her that she was not alone just like what she did during the time he was the one miserable. He missed her beautiful smile. Her face, though still beautiful, expressed the extreme anguish she was going through.

He was in his hotel room, trying to call Tifa. She did not answer.

_Maybe she is still crying, _he thought. _Noctis' death is obviously the worst loss she had ever experienced. She mourned for him more than the past deaths of her other loved ones._

_I'll ask her to live with me in Edge again. Staying here will remind her of Noctis' fate. I hope she says yes. I'll take care of her and her baby. Trust me, Noct. I won't abandon the woman we both love and your child with her._

He tried to call Tifa again. She finally picked up his call.

"Hello, Teef."

"Yes, Cloud?" Tifa's voice was emotionless.

"I'd like to visit you. When can I drop by in the palace?" he asked.

He really longed to help her overcome her loss and he wished his efforts would be enough for her to let go of Noctis and notice him again.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading guys. Positive reviews and constructive criticisms are appreciated. Thanks to those who read and reviewed. Please review this chapter. Once again, thank you so much. :)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Tifa jumped in the swimming pool, enjoying the cold and soothing water. She swam in the middle part of the pool, her face becoming radiant under the bright sun. She decided to swim so she could have some exercise and to alleviate the stress and depression that had plagued her since Noctis' heartbreaking death. She had a child to think of and she knew exercising was beneficial for pregnant women like her.

She sank deep in the pool and came up again. She saw Cloud on the edge of the pool, watching her.

She swam towards him and looked up at him. "Hi." A smile crept on her face. It was the first time she smiled since Noctis died.

"Squall told me that you're here. I came to visit you," Cloud said. He smiled back. "I heard you're always craving for spaghetti. I bought one meal." He was holding a small brown bag containing the pasta.

Tifa raised herself up from the pool and took the bag from him. She opened it and saw a box of pasta and a plastic fork. "Thanks, Cloud. Let's eat this." She went to a nearby table and sat down on the chair.

Cloud did not immediately join her. He was eyeing her. Tifa felt uneasy with him again. She realized it was the first time he had seen her in a bathing suit. Her bikini emphasized her slim body, well-toned and long legs and her enormous breasts. Though she had been injured several times in the past, her wounds did not leave scars because of a cream she had applied to them. As a result, her skin remained flawless.

"Cloud, you're checking me out, aren't you?" she asked, pretending to be irritated with him.

His face turned red. "I-I'm so-sorry. It's my first time to see you wearing that. When we went to the beach with Denzel and Marlene, you wore a t-shirt and shorts. You never wore something like that." His eyes shifted to the pool.

What Cloud said was true. Tifa had never been comfortable wearing bathing suits. She was not at ease in exposing too much skin. It was Noctis who had encouraged her to wear them when they hung out in the pool. Since then, she liked wearing bikinis and never felt ashamed of her body when she swam.

"Cloud, come here and sit with me."

Cloud looked back at her. He hesitated to come near her, feeling so shy for being too obvious. Then he mustered up the confidence to approach her and sat with her.

Tifa took a bite of the pasta. "Thank you so much for this, Cloud. Thank you for the visit, too."

"You're welcome. Teef…" He ran out of words to say.

"What? Continue speaking if you want to say something." She noticed Cloud was still staring at her. His blue eyes glimmered under the sun, watching her in admiration.

"You—you're beautiful," he finished.

It was the first time he told her she was beautiful. Tifa didn't have any feeling for his compliment but she said, "Thank you."

Ever since she woke up from unconsciousness, she and Cloud did not talk and hang out for long until now. She wondered why he had visited her. "Cloud, is there something important you want to tell me?"

He stared at her eyes with a serious face. "Teef, we're going in our respective homes in three days. Cid will pick us up using the airship." He was referring to himself, Barrett, Marlene, Yuffie and Vincent.

"Oh…"

"Teef, why don't you go home and live with me in Edge again?" he asked in a shy tone.

Tifa's eyebrows furrowed at the question. When Noctis died, it did not occur to Tifa to live in Edge again.

"I figured it would be best if you leave Sapphire," he went on. "This place might remind you of what happened. Being in Edge might be able to help you move on."

Tifa did not respond. She pondered on what Cloud had told her.

_Cloud is right. If I stay here, it might take me a long time to forget the latest trauma that I had went through. I don't even have a place to stay here. I can't stay in this palace forever. I am not a part of the Caelum family. Only the child inside me is a Caelum, not me. I can't be a freeloader to the King…_

But if she chose to live in Edge again, would moving on be easier? It was the place where she first met Noctis. They had shared precious moments and friendship there. It was the place where she fell in love with him.

She was confused. If she lived in Edge with Cloud, would it be an insult to Noctis' memory?

She flipped her wet hair and answered, "Cloud, I'm…torn. You have a point but…"

"I'll give you time to think about it," he said. "You don't have to give me your answer now."

_Perhaps I should stay here in Sapphire. I could live in an apartment or a condominium unit and find a job as a bartender. The palace would surely remind me of Noctis' death and moving on would be too hard._

Tifa quickly dismissed the idea in her mind. Living in Sapphire was too costly. With her pregnancy, she doubted someone in Sapphire would hire her. She didn't want to rely on the king for her daily needs. She suddenly regretted not looking for a job when she was not yet pregnant. Since Noctis proposed, Tifa had lived like a princess in the palace. She had been idle. Her mind had been focused only on their relationship and their supposed wedding. She had been too dependent on Noctis that she had forgotten to earn a living on her own.

_Reality finally bites. Thanks to you, Cloud. I have to stop mourning and start planning my future. I need a lot of money for my pregnancy and for my baby's things. I need a job. My savings will not be enough to sustain myself and my baby every day._

If she was in Edge, she could operate the Seventh Heaven again. Earning money would be easier. She would have more than enough money for her pregnancy check-ups and vitamins and for her child's needs. But she would be with Cloud again. She would be in the same house with him. Would Noctis hate her for living in with Cloud?

_Cloud and I are just friends, nothing more. He will forget his feelings for me soon. I'm sure Noct will understand. I'm sorry, Noct. I have to do this for our child. I will always stay in love with you. Don't worry. Once I give birth and be financially stable, I will leave the house in Edge, come back here in Sapphire so I and our baby could visit you and find a new job._

Tifa remained silent. She was looking at Cloud, still thinking of the future with her baby. She really had to stand on her own feet. Her baby needed her.

Then her mind reverberated to the night of Noctis' death. She saw Cloud touching her face before she had lost consciousness. He was one of the people who had rushed her to the hospital just in time for her and her baby to be saved from death. She had not yet thanked him and she felt remorseful.

"Cloud, thanks for saving me and my child," she told him. "I forgot to do it earlier. I'll call Barrett and Yuffie to thank them too."

His blue eyes pierced intensely into her brown ones. "I was scared. I was worried for you." Then Cloud paused and took a deep breath. "I prayed that you and your baby would be alive. I'm glad my prayer was answered."

"Thank you so much," Tifa repeated.

Cloud's lips almost formed a smile. "After our conversation in the bar, I remembered my promise to you back in Nibelheim, that I would save you when you are in danger. I am sorry if I was late in protecting you from that Stella. It was a good thing I was not late in saving you from miscarriage."

Tifa thought of that promise. It was a promise she had long forgotten. It was placed at the back of her mind ever since she stopped loving Cloud. She was impressed Cloud still remembered that promise and he still fulfilled it even though he really had no duty to save her. Without him and her other friends, she, her baby or both of them were surely gone.

"Death sometimes plays games with us," she said. "I encountered too many near-death experiences and I ended up being alive. I wish Sephiroth or Stella successfully killed me. If that happened, I would not be forced to face life in this planet like a zombie, physically alive but emotionally dead." She recalled Noctis' death and she felt a twinge of pain. "I would have been reunited with my parents and Noct. It really hurts to lose your loved ones, knowing there is no other way to bring them back. Sometimes I ask myself why I always end up alive when I had no more reason to live."

_I have a reason to live now: my baby. He will be my reason to continue life in this planet._

Of course, she was thankful for Noctis, Cloud, Barrett and Yuffie for saving her and her child. She was only envisioning when she said those words to Cloud.

Cloud gave her a stern glare. "Don't say that to me again!" he told her, unintentionally raising his voice.

Tifa did not expect him to react like that. "I'm sorry, Cloud." She was dazed at his reaction. "What I meant was I was wondering why I end up alive when death had threatened me. I mean if I was really destined to die, why was death always failed to happen? That's all—"

"Enough!" he shouted. "No more conversations about you dying, okay?"

She could see the anger in his face. She could see the anguish. Then she saw something else: fear. He was afraid of losing her totally. Even the thought of her death brought agony in Cloud's mind.

"I'm…sorry," she said quietly. "I'll shut up about that topic. Don't be mad."

There was tension between them again. Tifa stood up to avoid his dull mood. "I'm going to swim again."

Cloud's expression softened. The rage in his face vanished and replaced by admiration again. Tifa felt so uncomfortable under his gaze. She headed to the side of the pool. Before diving, she turned back at him.

"Cloud…"

His eyes had not left her. "Yes?"

"I've already made my decision. I'll go back in Edge," she told him.

Cloud's face lit up into a whole smile. "You made me so happy, Teef…"

* * *

Bidding farewell to King Caelum brought sadness to Tifa. She would miss his benevolence, optimism and generosity. The king offered her to stay in the palace as long as she wanted but Tifa had turned him down. She had no plan to abuse the king's kindness. Only her child had a connection to him, not her.

Cloud had picked her up in the palace. He was standing outside the library where Tifa and King Caelum talked. He could not hear their conversation.

"I will be truly grateful for all the good things you did for me," Tifa told the king, teary-eyed. "Thank you for the gifts. Thank you for treating me like a part of your family." Then she embraced the king.

"You could always come back here anytime. When the baby is born, I'll visit you in Edge," the king assured her. "This palace is open for you and for my grandchild. I will send monthly allowances for the two of you. Take care of my grandchild, Tifa."

"Yes, you're Highness. But you don't have to send—"

"Don't turn this down, Tifa," King Caelum asserted. "You need money for your baby. Raising a baby is too expensive. I don't want to be a useless grandfather."

"Thank you so much. I owe a lot to you," Tifa said.

The king gently tapped her arm. "You don't have to repay me. Be a good mother to Noctis' child. That's enough for me."

"I'll do my best," she vowed.

The king remembered the blond man who was waiting for her. "You're still young, Tifa. You're pretty. I won't be surprised if you fall in love again and get married. If that happens, I hope you marry the man who will love your child as his own."

Tifa was embarrassed. She had not thought of loving again when Noctis died. Her priority was her baby. "Lord Caelum, I'm not interested to love again. I will always love Noctis. He will never be forgotten. Being a mother to my child is enough."

"I understand why you have to go. But when your child is about to go to school, can you come back here? I want him or her to study and grow up here. Your child will be the next leader of this kingdom."

_Oh yes. Noctis was a prince. Our child will surely be a prince or a princess and a king or queen someday, _Tifa thought.

"I'll come back here someday with my baby, King Caelum," she told him. "I just need to be away for a while. What about Squall? He is not allowed to be a king?"

"He would have been eligible had Noctis did not leave an heir. But Noctis did and that's your child. Squall didn't really want to be a king. You know how antisocial he is."

"I'll tell you when I'm ready to go back here."

The king smiled at her. "Whatever happens to you, if there are any problems, don't hesitate to ask for my help."

When Tifa and Cloud were already in the airship, Tifa felt her eyes wet again. Sapphire had been her home. The people had treated her nicely. They looked up at her as if she was their friend, not an outcast. She would surely miss this kingdom and the memories it had given her.

Cloud saw her wistfulness and interrupted her thoughts. "We have a long journey ahead. Why don't you take a nap?"

"No thanks." Her eyes went to her engagement ring. It shimmered under the lights inside the airship. She recalled the night Noctis had proposed to her and she felt another twinge of sadness.

_I'll never remove or throw away this ring. I'll stay engaged to him._

"You still miss him, don't you?" Cloud asked.

She answered with a nod. _I miss him very much._

Tifa changed the subject. "Cloud, how is Seventh Heaven after I left? Did you turn it into an office?"

"No. The bar is still there. I had closed it when you left. I thought I could handle the business. I was wrong."

She replied, "When I get home, I'll reopen it. I need a lot of money for my situation right now." She thought of the incoming expenses and her head ached.

A smile crossed Cloud's face. "I like it when you said 'home'. I am really happy you're coming back to Edge, Tifa."

_I'm coming back because I have no choice and I need thousands of gils…_

"Do you want to know the real reason why I asked you not to sell the bar?"

"What?"

Cloud's face flushed with excitement. "It's because I believe you're coming back. When I found out you're pregnant, I almost lost hope but it never really faded. A small part inside me still believes you'll be back someday and live with me again." He held her shoulders and smiled again. "I was afraid that if you sell the bar, you would not have a reason to return to Edge, to me…"

Tifa didn't know how to react. So he really wanted her to be with him again. _I must not give him the wrong idea. We will live together as friends, not romantic partners. I hope you get it, Cloud._

He embraced her and caressed her hair. "I'll take care of you as well as the baby inside you. Don't leave me. None of us will leave again. We belong to each other, Tifa."

_I owe my child's life to him. I might as well not anger him now._

She freed herself from his embrace. "You're nice." She could not think of any words that would express that she appreciated him and yet not gave him the idea that they could be more than friends.

* * *

"We are home now." Cloud placed Tifa's suitcase near the door of her bed room. "Welcome back, Teef."

Tifa glanced at her wrist watch. "I'm going to the park. I'll also drop by at Noctis' old apartment. He left his car there, the car he bought when he lived here. I'll own it from now on."

_The park where she first met Noctis… _Cloud thought.

"We just arrived. Why don't you rest first?" Her distant behavior towards him hurt him a lot. Now, karma had punished him for treating her like that before. How could he win back her trust and make her love him again if she didn't give him a chance to make up for all his mistakes to her?

"I'm not tired."

"I'll accompany you. Wait. You know how to drive a car?"

"I want to go there alone. Yes, I know how. Noctis taught me how to drive. See you later, Cloud." Tifa went downstairs.

_The more you push me away, Teef, the more persistent I will be. I won't give up on you easily. You won't be leaving my side again. I swear to that…_

_Noct, I'll come back to Sapphire one day when I can finally afford to live there without relying on your father, _Tifa was thinking. _Wait for me, for us._

Their lives were back to the way they used to be. Cloud continued his delivery service. Tifa reopened the bar and served her customers. The difference was that Cloud was the one reaching out to her, determined to win her heart. He would accompany her when she would visit the doctor. He would purchase the vitamins her child needed. He would buy her the snacks she was craving for. When he had no deliveries to do, he would help her in the bar.

Sometimes, he gave her gifts which she accepted. When he asked her out for a date, she refused. She would reason out that she was tired or too lazy to go out. Cloud knew the real reason was that he was not the guy she wanted to go out with, but Noctis. When he saw her wearing Noctis' shirts or talking about Noctis with her regular customers, he was filled with jealousy.

Their conversations were mostly platonic, anything not related to them, just like before. They talked about their jobs, the expenses for maintaining their home and other topics not related to feelings. When Cloud would bring up his feelings for her, Tifa would just thank him. He could not hear further comments from her.

When Tifa was not working in the bar, she would stay in her bedroom or go to the places where she and Noctis used to hang out. She would seldom have fun with Cloud. She was still the same Tifa who was caring and who said thank you when he did something good for her. She still cooked him his favorite food and assisted him in dealing with his customers who would call. But she had been so uptight and suspicious towards him. She had built up a wall within herself which even Cloud had a hard time to break.

They were having dinner one night when Cloud said, "Hey, Teef…"

"Yes?"

"What am I to you?"

Tifa's eyes went from her food to his face. She had a bewildered look. "Why did you ask? You're my best friend…"

_A best friend stuck in the friend zone…_

"Is that all?"

"Why, Cloud? Is there any other role you want to play in my life?"

"Hmm… you know what role it is but if you're not yet ready for that, I won't force you. I understand. I know loving someone else is still far from your mind." His face reddened again. Every time he tried to express his feelings to her, he would always blush and feel so shy.

Tifa replied, "Cloud, you successfully earned my trust as a friend. But I cannot trust you as anything more than that. I'm sorry."

Cloud felt a pang of hurt. "I guess I have to work harder until I succeed, right?"

"Cloud, loving again is the least of my concerns now. I hope you understand."

He held her wrist and looked at her brown eyes. "I do. I just hope that when you're ready to love a man again, that man would be me."

"I don't know, Cloud. I really don't know…"

"You don't know or you just don't want to?" he asked.

Tifa looked away from him, feeling so ashamed. She did not respond to his question.

"You can call me selfish, Tifa, but I'll never let you go," he told her. "Keep that in mind, okay?"

She stood up. "I'll go outside. I need fresh air."

_I mean it, Tifa. I won't let you go. I'll never let you fall in love with someone else again unless that someone is me, _Cloud thought as he watched her walk out of the room.

* * *

_A/N: Cloud and Tifa are back in Edge. Let's just see in the next chapters how far Cloud will go to capture Tifa's heart once again and make her stay in his life forever and not on a temporary basis._

_The baby, who will be a boy, will be born in the next chapter._

_Thank you again to those who reviewed the previous chapters. Again, positive reviews and constructive criticisms are highly appreciated. :)_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This story originally has nineteen chapters only. But when I read Chapters 16 to 19, I realize there is a need for me to add one to three chapters to tie up loose ends. I also do not want this story to appear to be too rushed. I retract what I had said in Chapter 11 that this story will not exceed 20 chapters. My apologies. There is a need for me to add more scenes and dialog. Anyway, here is the fifteenth chapter. Thanks for the reviews, folks. Hope you enjoy this one... :)**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

There was a visit from Yuffie, Barrett and Marlene. Tifa was glad to see them. She served them their favorite snacks inside Seventh Heaven.

"I'm glad you all came here," she told them. She gave Marlene a tight embrace.

"We just want to see if you're okay now," Barrett said. "Where's Cloud?"

"Out for his delivery service," Tifa said. "Thanks for the visit. I feel fine."

Yuffie looked at her with sympathy. "I was so worried, Tifa. I was afraid you would try to kill yourself again. Don't do that again, okay?"

"What? You tried to kill yourself?" Barrett asked. "That's not you, Tifa."

"Sorry. I was just too depressed in the hospital. I could not accept then that Noctis was…" She stopped and stared at her friends apologetically. "I won't do that again," she continued.

Marlene sat on her lap. "I miss seeing you smile, Tifa. You don't smile anymore since what happened in Sapphire."

Tifa forced a smile for the cute little girl. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I'll smile more often from now on."

"Your stomach is getting bigger," Marlene exclaimed, touching Tifa's belly.

"That's because my baby is growing up," Tifa replied.

"How are you and Cloud by the way?" Barrett inquired. "I bet he is so delighted to have you back here."

Yuffie grinned at Tifa. "No doubt. I know he is trying his best to make you love him again, right? He was so anxious for you when you were in the hospital."

Before Tifa could answer, Marlene stood up and said, "I want to watch cartoons."

"It's okay. Go to the living room," Tifa told the child. When Marlene left the bar, she told the two adults, "We're awkward for one another but okay. Still friends. Surprisingly, he stopped being so lovey-dovey. Though he told me he won't let me go, I think what he said was all words but he didn't really mean it."

"Well, he has to," Barrett agreed. "He can't expect you to mourn for Noctis' death today and fall in love with him the next day as if you did not lose someone."

"He is so dependable," Tifa commented. "He is always seeking for my company when he has no work. He tags along when I have to see a doctor. He has changed a lot."

"How about you? You alone, I mean," Yuffie spoke. "Are you really okay? Do you still cry for him? You know who I'm referring to."

Tifa smiled weakly. "Sometimes. It's still hard. I don't know how I can move on. I still cannot believe he is gone."

"We all believe you can overcome this, Teef," the ninja said. "Don't hesitate to call us when you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks." Tifa glanced from Yuffie to Barrett. "Thanks again for bringing me to the hospital that fateful night. I would have lost my baby without your help."

"You've been a reliable friend to us before," Barrett said. "It's time for us to be there for you when you need our help."

Tifa felt another urge to cry. She was so touched by her friends' support. They were ready to be there for her. They gave her strength. Even people, who were not that close to her, like the Turks, were also giving her calls and assuring her that she would be fine. She still felt so cared for even though Noctis was no longer beside her.

_I still have many great friends. I have to be thankful for them, _she thought.

"With wonderful friends like you, I know I can face this painful loss," she told them. "Thank you so much."

_Cloud, Yuffie, Barrett, Cid, Shera, Vincent… thanks to all of you…_

Her three visitors spent the night in the house. Tifa was really glad for them. The house became alive once more because of them. She played with Marlene whom she had missed very much. Marlene loved touching her belly and teasing her that she was gaining weight.

"If getting pregnant means getting fat, then I don't want to have kids," Marlene said, pretending to grumble.

Barrett gave her a light pat in the thigh. "You're too young to think of getting pregnant. Don't mention that again," he sternly told the child.

"Sorry Papa," Marlene answered, pouting her lips.

Tifa touched her hair. "For now, think of your studies first. You still have a lot of things to do before you think of anything suitable for adults."

Barrett and Marlene slept in the latter's former room. Cloud was on his own bedroom. Yuffie shared Tifa's.

"I know I've said thank you many times today," Tifa said to her friend. "But thanks again for the visit. I really miss you. I wish Vincent, Cid and Shera are here too."

"We just want to know if you're all right now. Cloud's doing a great job in helping you recover right?"

"Yes, he is. I really appreciate him for being a good friend," Tifa said. "Not only him of course. You're also doing a great job in supporting me."

Yuffie saw a framed photo of Noctis and Tifa in Tifa's desk. "You really look like a perfect match in that picture," she pointed out.

"It was one of our pre-nuptial photos," Tifa said. She became pensive. "I miss him, Yuffie. I shared so many first times with him. I wish he is still alive."

_Noctis was my first boyfriend, first kiss, first guy who took me to his family, first…everything… I wish he was my first love, too._

Yuffie touched her back. "What you're feeling is normal. But don't grieve forever. You have to accept and move on soon. Life must go on," she advised. "You have a baby to think of."

"I will. Very soon. I hope we see each other more often. I really need a lot of support for what I'm going through right now."

Yuffie grinned at her. "We are just one call or text away. I told you earlier just call us when you need someone to talk to."

_I really hope I can move on, _Tifa thought. _I must. I have to be strong. Noctis' life may be over but mine and my child's are still ahead of us._

* * *

She was already on her ninth month. The baby was due anytime and Tifa felt so excited. She had an ultrasound on her sixth month and found out that she was having a healthy baby boy. She had been elated to see the baby's tiny face in the monitor.

_I hope he looks a lot like Noctis…_

With her earnings in the bar and the king's monthly allowances for her, money was no longer a problem for her current exprenses. She bought her baby's clothes, bottles, mittens, booties and pillows. She purchased a crib, a towel, a blanket and toys for him. She planned to spoil her baby when he was born. He would never feel deprived when he was with her.

Due to her large stomach, Tifa sometimes had a hard time seeing her feet. She had to be very careful in walking or else she would stumble.

One afternoon, she was sitting on the bench in the park where she first met Noctis. She watched the couples walking around with their small kids and she felt envious. She had already accepted that Noctis would not come back but his death still broke her heart. Their baby was a perfect distraction so she would not think of Noctis too much. If he had not gotten her pregnant, Tifa would probably still feel down over his death.

Despite her condition, she was still able to receive flattering and flirty glances from various men. Some of them were her customers who would even ask for her number or ask her for a date. Tifa turned them all down. She was not interested in loving another man after Noctis. She planned to dedicate her entire life as a mother to her son.

She was thankful Cloud had stopped wooing her. The tension between them due to past heartbreaks and painful words exchanged was still there but not as intense as before and he never brought up the subject of romantic love again. He stopped asking her to go to places that would appear like they were dating. She hoped he had already shifted his attention to someone else.

_I am twenty-three years old. I know I'm still young. But my son will always be my priority. My son is the only man who will love me unconditionally._

"May I join you?" Cloud did not wait for her answer. He sat down beside her.

"What are you doing here? How did you know I'm here?" Tifa asked.

"I followed you. There's nothing wrong for two friends to hang out in the park," he replied. He looked at her swollen stomach. "The baby is coming, right?"

"Yes, any time…" Tifa remembered the times she refused to go out with him and she cringed. She had treated him so coldly and yet he never left. He had stuck to his promise that he would never leave again.

"Your baby is blessed to have a mother like you," he commented shyly.

"Thank you."

Cloud reached for her stomach and caressed it. The baby inside suddenly kicked.

Tifa's face brightened up. She loved her baby's movements inside. "My baby is thanking you, too," she teased. "He says thank you for being a remarkable friend."

He smiled back at her. He leaned his cheek on her stomach and said, "Your welcome, baby." Then he looked up at her, his smile not leaving his face. "It's good to have a new child at home, right? Children are a big help in easing the stressful lives of adults. I'm certain this baby would do a good job in making us happy."

"You're right." The baby kicked again. "He will always brighten up my day. I know it."

"Not just yours. Mine, too."

Tifa shot him an appreciative smile.

They sat beside each other in silence. Even though Cloud stopped making efforts to get her love, Tifa was not yet sure if her friendship with Cloud now was a hundred percent platonic but she hoped it would be in the future.

* * *

_I never stopped loving you. I just stopped showing it because I always got rejected, _Cloud thought.

He could not take his eyes off his childhood friend. He fell in love with her more each day but he learned not to be too expressive of his feelings since she was still depressed over Noctis' death. He had tried to shower her with too much affection in the beginning but she always turned him down. He realized he had to be a good friend to her first and help her move on from the loss she had. When she was finally okay, he planned to get her love again, eager he would do well.

_I understand if she cannot give me what I want. It's fine. Moving on from a death of a loved one takes time. I just don't want to lose her again. I want her to stay in my life for good. As long as she is a part of my life, I still have a chance to make her fall in love with me again. When that happens, I'll be the happiest man in this planet. I could finally say I have a new family: I, her and the baby. She broke my heart in the past but I still cannot live without her. I need her. She will recover from Noctis' death soon. I don't care anymore how long it will take. I can wait. What is important right now is she is here with me._

"Cloud, people are staring at us," Tifa pointed out.

Cloud noticed it too. There were some people at the park giving them curious glances. "Let them be," he answered.

"They might be wondering why a single man like you is hanging out with a bad-looking pregnant woman," Tifa joked. "Go home before you get too embarrassed."

Cloud was amused. "Whoever said pregnant ladies are not attractive was probably lying. You may be fat but you're not ugly." _You're actually the most beautiful pregnant woman I've ever seen._

"Oh Cloud! Congratulations. You're about to be a father now," a female voice spoke.

Cloud and Tifa looked at the woman speaking. The woman was old and had gray hairs. She was one of Cloud's clients in his delivery service.

His face reddened again. Before he could answer his client, Tifa spoke first.

"Thanks Mrs. Campbell but he is not the father of my child," she corrected the old woman in a nice way.

The old lady frowned. "I thought Cloud's the father because I've seen the two of you together more often. My apologies."

"It's okay," Tifa responded. After the old woman left, Tifa said sorry to Cloud.

"Well, I don't mind," he said. "We can't blame others if they mistook me as the father since we live in the same house. It's perfectly fine with me."

_I truly love it when they think I'm your child's father._

Tifa clutched her stomach. There was a pained look on her face. She let out a groan.

"Tifa…" Cloud instantly became concerned.

"No. It hurts. It really hurts," Tifa exclaimed.

Cloud stood up. "What's wrong? The baby is coming out?"

"Yes…" Tifa yelped in pain. "Help me, Cloud."

He helped her stand up and the two of them went out of the park. They rode a cab and headed to the hospital.

"You can do it," he assured her. He was so bothered for her and he wished she could give birth without any complications on her health. The anxiety in her face worried him a lot.

* * *

The world became colorful again when Francis Lockhart-Caelum came into Tifa's life. He was a very adorable and cute baby with blue eyes. He looked fragile but was healthy and strong. Tifa loved carrying him in his arms and feeding him. She loved everything about him. For her, Francis was perfect. Though he made her nights sleepless most of the time, she didn't really feel tired when she was taking care of him. She felt fulfilled when she was able to stop him from crying.

_It's very difficult to raise a child especially when he is only an infant, _Tifa thought as she looked at her baby boy who was lying on her bed. She was changing his clothes and his diaper. Francis was newly bathed by her. _But I love what I'm doing. I love being a mother to Francis. The love I feel for him is stronger than the difficulty in taking care of him._

She fell in love with her baby more from the time he came out from her, crying. When she first took him home from the hospital, she was always on his side, guarding him, always making him feel comfortable. She liked caressing his head which had a very few locks of black hair. She could tell that her baby would look more like Noctis than her.

When she gave birth, she had been visited by her friends. King Caelum and Squall also arrived from Edge to see her and the baby. The king adored his first grandson from the first time he saw him. He gave him more toys and clothes and promised to Tifa that he would still send monthly allowances.

Cloud had been so reliable. When he brought her to the hospital, he never left her side. She had clutched his hand as she tried her best to push the baby and bring him into the world. He loved her baby as if he was his own son. In a sense, he had become a surrogate father.

"You're so beautiful," Tifa fondly told her child. Francis responded by staring innocently at her. Then his small hand reached out and held her index finger.

A smile appeared in Tifa's face. Her son's innocent actions never failed to make her pleased. She snuggled him in her arms when he began to cry.

"Both of you are beautiful." Cloud entered her bedroom and patted Francis' head. Francis stretched his tiny arms to Cloud, indicating that he wanted Cloud to carry him.

Still smiling, Tifa handed the child to Cloud. "He wants you." Cloud happily took the baby from her and pinched his nose. The baby let out a squeal.

"You're very lovable," Cloud said to Francis.

Watching Cloud playing with her baby made Tifa think of Noctis. If he was still alive, he would be the one cuddling their child, instead of Cloud. If he was still alive, her new family would be complete. She, Noctis and Francis would have been a happy family. But Noctis would not come back. Francis would never meet his father. He would never know how it feels to be loved and cared by him.

Cloud saw the sadness in her face. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Tifa took the baby from him and placed Francis in the crib.

"Are you sure?"

Tifa gave him a nod. _I really miss you, Noct. I really wish you're here with us._

When Francis was four months old, Tifa decided to reopen Seventh Heaven. She changed her usual schedule. The bar would be opened at 12 noon and be closed at 8 p.m. She lessened the business hours so she would have more time with Francis. She hired a babysitter when she was working to watch over the baby. Cloud volunteered again to be his babysitter when he was taking a day-off from deliveries.

Tifa was impressed at how fast she became a slim lady again. After giving birth, she ate less exercised more until she went back to her old shape. She exercised usually when Francis was asleep or Cloud was the one watching him. Her regular customers would comment that she didn't look like she had just given birth.

She was a very dedicated mother to Francis. She spent her free time always with him. She witnessed his first smile, first laugh, first crawl and the first time he tried to hold the baby bottle himself. He was growing and learning so fast.

Francis was on her bed playing with a rattle one afternoon. Tifa was beside him reading a book when she heard the first word he had said.

"Mama," he called out to her. "Mama!"

Tifa was so delighted to hear her seven-month-old son calling her Mama. The word was pleasant to her ears. She cuddled him and kissed him all over the face. "You're very intelligent. I love you so much." Francis smiled at her and tapped her chin.

There were footsteps outside her bedroom. Francis' eyes went to the door which was wide open. Then Cloud passed by.

"Dada!" Francis exclaimed. He tried to get out from Tifa's arms, his eyes still focused on Cloud. "Dada! Dada!"

Cloud stopped and turned to look at the baby. "What did Francis call me?"

"Dada!" the infant repeated. "Dada!"

Cloud's lips formed a grin. "Nice one! I want to hold him, Teef!" He came up to the mother and son and moved his hands forward, wanting to get the baby.

Tifa felt so embarrassed. She wanted the floor to open up and swallow her. She showed Francis pictures of Noctis, telling him that he was his father. But the child obviously saw Cloud as his father. Tifa could not blame her son. He was too young to understand, to have a mind of his own. Besides, Cloud was the one who had acted like a father to him from the time he was born.

Tifa held her child tightly. The baby started calling her "Mama" again. "Mama! Mama!" Francis said. Now Tifa was more embarrassed.

Cloud took the child from her and tickled him in the stomach. Francis laughed cheerfully. "You're learning to talk. How cute!"

"I think Francis also knows how to tell a joke," Tifa stated. Francis pronounced "Dada" to Cloud again. Tifa wanted to cover her ears.

"Daddy is always here for you," Cloud told Francis.

Tifa gave him an intense stare. "Cloud, you're not his father."

"Well, I'm Francis' father. Not biologically but… you know what I mean, Teef." He tickled the child again. "He needs a father, Teef, and I don't mind to be a father to him." He winked at Tifa and started to walk out of the room with Francis still in his arms. "I'll play with him outside," he added before they disappeared from her room.

Tifa resisted the urge to throw the rattle at Cloud's head.

_I must stop this. I really do appreciate Cloud's help but he cannot replace Noctis. It's unfair to Noct and unfair to him. He cannot be shouldered with a responsibility that is not even his. I never should have allowed him to play as Francis' father._

She remembered her plan to go back to Sapphire one day. She grabbed a pouch from her closet and looked at the gils inside. She could not yet afford to live in Sapphire on her own. Since she cut off her working hours in the bar, she earned less. The king's monthly allowance for her was just right for her and her child's present needs but not enough to be able start a future in Sapphire and buy a new home there. She missed that kingdom and she wanted her child to grow up there. She wanted to visit Noctis' grave anytime she desired. It had been more than a year since Noctis died.

_What about Cloud? Do you really want to leave him? _Tifa asked herself. She was so determined at first to leave Edge as soon as she could. There were times when she felt so guilty living with Cloud again. She felt she was betraying Noctis. But with Cloud's earnest devotion to her and to Francis, Tifa realized leaving Cloud would be a hard task to do. She would appear ungrateful. She thought it would be so easy but she turned out to be wrong.

_He will understand. He must. It will take me around ten to twelve years to earn the gils I needed to be able to buy my own house in Sapphire. One small house there costs millions of gils. I have to be hard-working. Francis must study there. He deserves to know more about his grandfather and his uncle. But spending more time in the bar means spending less time with my son. I'm so torn. The easiest thing to do is to depend on his grandfather for everything and I don't want that to happen. I'll raise my kid alone with little help from anyone._

She put the pouch back in her closet and lay down in the bed for an hour, thinking of the future. She daydreamed of having a decent place to stay in the kingdom and owning a bar or restaurant there. She daydreamed of the life she had almost had: a complete family, a family composed of herself, Francis and Noctis.

_It's a family that will only exist in my dreams. I will just be contented with what I have right now. At least I can still feed my son and give him shelter even though I cannot give him the life his father could have given him. But someday, I'll come back in that kingdom. Noct, wait for us._

Tifa could no longer remember the last time she cried for her supposed husband. She stopped crying a long time ago. More than a year had passed since the night the poison took his life away. But the pain still lingered in her. The pain made her uptight all the time. She became so afraid to be completely happy again, thinking that happiness might be taken away from her when she least expected it. She had found such perfect happiness in Noctis before and he died, taking with him the happiness he had given her and leaving her and their son. She became so overprotective and paranoid for her son, fearing that a terrible sickness or an evil person might steal him from her.

_I guess the pain will never go away. I will just live with it. Get used to it, _she thought.

Before she could stop herself, she cried for Noctis once again that afternoon.

* * *

**_A/N: Let's really hope she can move on soon. :)_**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello, folks! Sorry if this chapter took so long. School made me busy and I rewrote this entire chapter. Like I said in the previous chapter, I will exceed twenty chapters. I would also rewrite chapters 17 to 19.**

**I made Reno a bully to Cloud here. Sorry to Reno's fans.**

**There will be a double date for Cloti and Yuffentine here. Pardon me if the script in the Gold Saucer date in ff7 is different here. Who will be the 100th couple: Cloti or Yuffentine? :)**

**Since Versus 13 was renamed FF XV, I guess I have to make a new disclaimer: I do not own FF XV. Square Enix owns it.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Cloud handed a box containing medical books to an old man. "Here are your books, Sir."

The old man who was a doctor gave Cloud some gils. "Thanks, Mr. Strife. You deserve a triple pay for this. You travelled from Edge to here in Cosmo Canyon just for them. That's very far. How long was the ride?"

"Eight hours, Sir," Cloud answered. He put the gils in his wallet.

"Good thing we have those bridges which connect the continents of these Planet. If there were no bridges, it would not be possible to travel by land from your town if you're going to deliver here.

Dr. Matthews looked at the baby who was with Cloud. "And you also brought your son with you. You must have a tiring day."

Cloud looked at Francis. The baby was placed in a baby carrier attached to Cloud's body. "His mom is sick and the babysitter did not come. So I just brought him."

"Why don't you eat lunch here in my house?"

"No thanks. I'm not hungry, Sir." Cloud glanced at his watch. It was already 2:30 pm.

Using Fenrir, Cloud and Francis went to the Shildra Inn so Cloud could take a nap. He put Francis on the bed beside him.

"Milk! Milk!" the baby whined.

Cloud smiled at the cute child's face and gave him a bottle of milk.

"We'll go to the Gold Saucer later to deliver another package," he told the infant. "After that, we'll go home to Mom in Edge." The kid had a blank expression on his face.

The travel from Edge to Cosmo Canyon usually took Cloud only six hours. However, Francis had cried and felt hungry along the way so Cloud had to stop driving and focus on what the baby wanted. The child's sleep was only short because of the sound from Fenrir and the other vehicles. Cloud had more than five stopovers before he and Francis arrived in Cosmo Canyon.

He had to keep an eye on the baby who was so playful. Francis threw his baby bottle in the floor and tried to swallow a coin he found in the bedside table. Cloud panicked. He was relieved he was able to get the coin from the baby's mouth before it went down the throat. The baby started to cry.

"Naughty kid," Cloud commented, smiling. He snuggled the baby to stop his cries. The exhaustion he felt in the morning had disappeared because of the baby who was almost one year old.

"Mama! Mama!" Francis screamed.

"We'll see Mom tonight," Cloud said. He put a pacifier in the baby's mouth and wiped the tears on the baby's cheeks.

When the baby was finally asleep, Cloud closed his eyes and took a nap. When he woke up, Francis was still sleeping. He carefully lifted the kid and put him back in the baby carrier. It was already four-thirty in the afternoon. He had to ride a cable car from Cosmo Canyon to be able to go to Gold Saucer. He was glad the Gold Saucer was already accessible from Cosmo Canyon. The last time Cloud was there, the place could only be reached via cable cars from North Corel.

He went back to Fenrir which was parked outside the inn. Cloud, with the baby sleeping in his chest, rode on his motorcycle and went to the playground where he would meet another client. He saw several kids playing there and three familiar faces.

_Vincent, Yuffie and Reno… What are they doing here?_

Before he could hide from them, Reno spotted him and called out, "Hey, Strife!"

Cloud had to stare and nod at them. "Hey…" The trio approached him. Yuffie giggled.

"What's so funny, Yuffie?" he asked.

"You're too cute. You're taking care of a baby while you're working," Yuffie declared. "Is he giving you a hard time?"

Cloud shook his head. "Francis actually made my ride less tiring."

Vincent gazed at the sleeping infant. "How old is he, Cloud?"

"He will turn one year old next week." Cloud smiled at the cute infant who was sleeping on him. He touched the baby's head. "What are you doing here by the way? The Planet is getting smaller."

Yuffie did not answer his question. She took a closer look at the child. "Wow. He grows so fast. Time really flies. He was too tiny the last time I saw him. And after four or five months, it would be the second anniversary of his real father's… uhm, two years since his real father left…" She smiled awkwardly at Cloud.

_Yes. Almost two years have passed since Noctis' died, _Cloud thought.

Reno also touched the baby's head. "He has a good surrogate father anyway." He glanced at Cloud. "Right, Cloud?"

The blonde nodded at him. He asked them the same question. "What are you doing here?"

"Today marks the six month since this ex-Turk and I became lovers." Yuffie nudged Vincent with her elbow. "We decided to celebrate by hunting some Materia in

the observatory nearby but we failed." She stared at Reno. "And this red-haired guy wanted to follow us, interested to get some Materia too."

"Nice…" Cloud knew Yuffie waited for years to be noticed by Vincent and that dream had finally come true.

"And we're going to the Gold Saucer later!" Yuffie exclaimed. "What are you doing here, Cloud? I thought you stopped making deliveries here."

Since Cloud was cured from Geostigma, he limited his delivery service to his clients in Edge and only to nearby towns like Junon and Kalm so he would have more time at home. He turned down clients from far places. But Dr. Matthews and another client, Mrs. Drew, whom he would meet here in the playground, promised to pay him a huge amount in exchange for some deliveries and Cloud was not able to refuse.

"My clients here would pay me triple and I could not say no," he said.

"Why did you bring the kid with you? Tifa is really mad," Vincent said.

Cloud stared at the tall, black-haired man. "Huh? She talked to you?"

"She called us many times the whole day, Strife," Reno told him. "She was asking for help in how to contact you. She said she tried to call you on your phone but it was turned off. She was in a bad mood. Prepare yourself for some lecture when you get home in Edge."

Cloud grabbed his cell phone and switched it on. He had turned it off earlier so he would not be distracted from his delivery. He allowed Yuffie to take off the baby carrier from his body while he dialled Tifa's number.

"Let me carry him, Cloud." Yuffie wore the baby carrier and Francis leaned on her chest.

Tifa answered immediately. "Cloud!" she yelled. "Why did you take Francis without my permission?"

Cloud winced at Tifa's loud voice. "No one will take care of him there, Teef. You have flu and that sickness is contagious. Francis might get sick, too. The babysitter did not arrive."

Tifa had contracted flu for the past two days and took a rest. Cloud decided to have Francis sleep on his bedroom instead of Tifa's so the baby would not get ill.

"You should still ask for my permission when you take him out! I woke up and found out the two of you are gone! Cloud, I'm so worried. Tell me where you are and I'll get him. You left at six in the morning. No babysitter will arrive that early. The babysitter usually comes at eight!"

Cloud felt uneasy. "Teef, we're in Cosmo Canyon now…"

"What?! That's too far away! Farther than Costa Del Sol! And you only used Fenrir! What if it rains, Cloud? What if you got hit by a truck? What if Francis suffered rashes because of the heat? I hate you! If you're taking the baby out, you should have used a cab or a bus. Not a motorcycle!"

He looked at Vincent, Yuffie and Reno who were giving him amused stares.

"I'm sorry, Teef. But it was the right thing to do. You're sick and if you're the one who takes care of him today, he might get flu."

"He will get more sickness from the dust and the heat! And I feel fine now, Cloud! I was about to open the bar today but because of what you did, I was not able to think clearly. I'm worried, Cloud. Take him home now! I don't know the route to Cosmo Canyon even if I have a car. I seldom use it."

"We will go home, tonight," Cloud told her. "We will come to Gold Saucer to deliver something and return here to get Fenrir. After that, we will go back to Edge." The ride from Cosmo Canyon to Gold Saucer through a cable car only took thirty minutes.

"Just ask her to go to the Gold Saucer," Yuffie suggested. "Let's have a double date!"

Cloud smiled at Yuffie. _Great idea, Yuffie…_

"And what time you will come home?" Tifa asked. "I cannot wait for long, Cloud. I miss him already. This is the longest time I got separated from my baby!"

"Maybe at dawn, Teef," he said.

"Then take him home now. Cancel the delivery to Gold Saucer!"

Cloud wanted to smile again. Tifa was so overprotective of her son and that was one of the traits Cloud loved about her. "Tifa, why don't you meet us in the Gold Saucer instead? I'm here with Yuffie, Vincent and Reno. They will go to the Gold Saucer later, too."

"And how do I get there, Cloud? I've never been in that place alone. I only use my car within Edge."

"Ride a bus from Edge to North Corel. It will take you around four or five hours. From North Corel, take a cable car to get to the Gold Saucer. The second ride will last only for twenty to thirty minutes."

Tifa's voice obviously showed her anxiety and exasperation. "Are you saying I should leave now? I'll come there around nine or ten in the evening. Is there any other and faster way to get there? Why don't you just cancel your delivery there?"

"I'll earn large amounts of gils for this one. Stop worrying, Tifa. I won't let anything bad happen to Francis. If you don't want to come to the Gold Saucer, quit worrying. You're only stressing yourself."

"I'll just ask Cid to take me to North Corel. If I have to pay him, I will. Once I see Francis, I'll take him home immediately!"

"Much better." The ride from Edge to North Corel through an airship would only take forty minutes.

"I'll be in the Gold Saucer by seven, Cloud. If something bad happens to my baby…" She stopped but the threat was clear in her voice.

Cloud was not afraid. He knew Tifa was just being paranoid. He decided to tease her. "What if I manage to keep him safe the whole day? You should reward me with something. A mere thank you won't be enough."

"And if I don't reward you, you would neglect him?"

"I just want everything to be fair. If I do something bad that would put Francis in danger, you would do something bad against me. You should do something good for me if I am able to protect him."

"Whatever, Cloud! See you later!"

"Bring extra clothes for the three of us," he reminded her. "Just in case we won't be able to go back to Edge tonight. Bring milk and diapers for Francis, too."

"All right." There was a click and the call ended. Cloud placed his cell phone in his bag.

Reno laughed out loud. "Tifa's voice was loud! Your _almost _wife was really angry!"

"Shhh." Yuffie silenced him. "The baby might wake up." Francis opened his eyes and cried again. "Oh no. He is awake now!"

Francis reached for Cloud. "Dada! Dada!"

Yuffie took off the baby carrier and gave it to Cloud. "He calls you Dada? How did Tifa react to that?"

Cloud cuddled the child and gave him another bottle of milk. "She was so annoyed at first. She initially prohibited me from acting like a Dad to Francis. But she had no choice. Whether she liked it or not, she needed help in taking care of him. So she just accepted that I'm the one the baby sees as his father."

Vincent held the child's arm. "Can I carry him, Cloud?"

Francis looked at Vincent and let out another cry. He leaned his forehead on Cloud's chest, giving Vincent a scared look.

"He is scared of you, Vincent," Reno commented, laughing again.

"Let's see if the baby likes it." Cloud pretended to give the child to Vincent and the child's cries grew louder. "Sorry Vincent. I think he is afraid of you."

Vincent pressed the kid's nose. "You'll be in my arms later, young boy."

"I can imagine Tifa's face when she argued with you over the phone," Yuffie told the blonde. "I bet if she could fly here to get Francis, she would. You should not have taken the boy, Chocobo-head!"

Cloud shrugged at Yuffie. "If I didn't, she would not agree to go to the Gold Saucer and we won't have the double date you want."

"Is this the first time you would date that martial artist?" Vincent inquired.

"I took her to Costa Del Sol two years ago when she got engaged to… him. For her, it was not a date. For me, it was. The last time I had been to Gold Saucer, it was Aerith who asked me to explore that place with her, not Tifa."

"And you had not scored a second date with Tifa ever since? You would only date her again now?" Reno growled with laughter once again. "Poor you!"

Yuffie lightly pushed Reno's shoulder. "What's wrong with that? Of course Tifa won't be ready to date again. It's only two years since her fiancé left. I'm sure Cloud could wait." She looked at Cloud. "Am I right?"

_I can. I don't really care anymore how long._

"And before you bully, Cloud," Yuffie said to Reno, "find yourself a date first so we would have a triple date. You would appear like a fifth wheel to us." She turned her attention to the baby who was drinking milk. "Unless you want to be a babysitter to Tifa's child. Why not? Cloud needs to have Tifa to himself for a while."

Reno glared at the ninja. "Who says I'm coming with you to Gold Saucer? I'll go back to the observatory later, ninja lady."

"Good for you! You would just appear to be a pathetic, dateless Turk if you come with us."

Cloud almost wanted to smile at Yuffie's bullying against Reno. Vincent, who was also serious most of the time, snickered. "Reno, come with us. Maybe you could find a date in the Gold Saucer."

"I don't want to." Reno's attention was back to Cloud. "How's the two years since Tifa went back to you, dude? I just want to know."

_It was bittersweet, happy and heart-breaking. I was glad she was beside me. But we were so tensed to one another at first. When I stopped being so affectionate, we started to get friends again. I had to repress my feelings for her so she won't push me away all the time and her moving on from Noctis would be a little bit easier. We were not that close as before but at least we don't argue anymore. The baby was a big help so I could reach out to her._

"I don't want to talk about it," Cloud spoke.

"Did she finally learn to reciprocate your feelings? I bet she still doesn't feel the same way." Reno grinned devilishly at Cloud.

"Reno, you're so rude!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Moving on from Noctis' death would take her a lifetime." Reno prodded at Cloud. "I suggest you stop waiting for that raven-haired lady and find a new love."

Cloud glared at Reno. "Whatever is happening between me and Tifa is none of your business. You and I are not friends."

_I will wait. She was there for me when I was the one traumatized over Zack and Aerith's death. I have to return the favour._

"I'm just giving you an advice, dude. You cannot compare Tifa's loss to yours."

Yuffie, for the first time, concurred with Reno. "I agree. You and Aerith were just in the getting-to-know-each-other stage when she died. Moving on from her death was hard but not impossible. What Tifa and Noctis had was something deeper and stronger."

_It was not even the real me that had been attracted to Aerith when I first met her. It was Zack's personality which was so dominant on me at that time that drew me close to her. When I met Aerith, I still have not lost my feelings for Tifa. But when Tifa met Noctis, she totally fell out of love with me and gave everything she had for that prince._

"They had a relationship," Yuffie continued. "They dated. They almost got married. Now they have a son who will always remind Tifa of the love she and Noctis once had. Moving on from his death would take a really long time."

Cloud started to feel sad once more.

"And they did something that brought that baby in this Planet," Reno added with another grin. "If you don't know what I mean, Strife, tell me and I will tell you exactly what it is!"

Cloud resisted the temptation to punch Reno in the face. An image of Noctis and Tifa making love came to his mind again and he grimaced. "Shut up, Reno. If I'm not carrying Francis, I would have hit you!"

"How old are you, Strife? Twenty-five, right? And you're still a virgin. Am I correct? You've known Tifa longer but it was the prince who got into her pants first!"

The blonde clenched his fists in anger. This red-haired man was crushing his ego and he wanted to teach him a lesson.

"Stop talking about that topic, Reno," Vincent scolded. "There are lots of kids around."

It was Yuffie who punched Reno in the cheek. "I agree with what you had said at first but you should not speak of Tifa that way in front of him. And it's up to Cloud how he would deal with her, whether he would stick to her or find a new woman. So keep quiet if you don't have anything good to say!"

Reno gave Yuffie a death glare. He touched his cheek which got hit by Yuffie's fist. "I'm just having fun, guys. All of you are too serious." He looked at Cloud with a funny expression. "You could only look at Tifa but you cannot touch her. You were like that before and until now, it's still the same. The farthest thing you could do to her is to just look at her. I wonder how you are able to be satisfied with that. What about your physical and emotional needs as man, Strife?"

The child sensed the growing argument among the adults and he shrieked, tears falling in his eyes again. He almost dropped the bottle. Cloud caught it before it fell on the floor. He placed it back on the baby's mouth to quiet him.

"Go back to the observatory, Reno," Vincent said calmly. "You're getting on Cloud's nerves and the baby's."

"Fine." Reno smirked at Cloud. "Find someone else, Cloud, because I can sense that you would never have a chance with her." He took his bag and left the group.

"That Reno could be so annoying!" Yuffie whined when the man with red hair was out of earshot.

"Thanks for backing up on me, guys. If Francis is not here, I would surely challenge him for a fight," Cloud said to the couple.

Reno's words increased the pain of his heart-break that he had always felt for Tifa. He had turned out to be a bully but what he said was right. Cloud was waiting for a woman who had lost the man she loved, who had shared so many memories with that man. Tifa's loss was greater than his. And Cloud was still uncertain when the long wait would be over.

"Let's take our minds off him. He is not important," Vincent said.

_Our roles changed. I am the one waiting and trying to reach her this time. But there is a difference between us. She had given up on me. I would never do the same. No woman, not even Aerith, will succeed in taking her place in my heart. It's my fault anyway why she stopped loving me. I have to do everything to get that love again._

Yuffie stared at Cloud with sympathy. "You seemed so affected by what Reno said. Don't think about it, Cloud."

He nodded at the young ninja. "Thanks."

"Let's talk about something else," Vincent interjected. "Where's your client, Spiky?"

"She is not here yet."

Vincent and Yuffie went to the swings and had a conversation about Materia. Cloud sat on a rock, holding the baby and waiting for his client. The baby's bottle was now empty and Cloud put it back in his bag. The baby started to become playful again. He pulled Cloud's spiky hair.

"Dada! Dada! Dada!" The baby began to clap his hands.

The baby made Cloud smile.

It was already six in the evening when the client arrived. She apologized to Cloud and gave him a box of clothes. "Give this to my son in the Gold Saucer. He owns a gift shop there. Thanks, Cloud." She gave a small bag of gils to Cloud. "Since I arrived late, I would pay you another greater amount for this."

"Thank you."

Cloud, Francis, Vincent and Yuffie rode a cable car that would take them to the Gold Saucer. The towering amusement park was still pleasant in the eyes. There were fireworks everywhere which added to the beauty of the park.

"Amazing," Yuffie commented.

The park was bursting with so many people.

"I'll give this box to my client's son," Cloud said.

"Okay. We'll wait for you here in the Station," Yuffie said.

The baby glanced at the crowded place and gave innocent stares at the people around him.

"You like it here?" Cloud asked the baby who messed up with his spiky hair. When he saw his client's son, he instantly gave the box to him.

Tifa was already with Yuffie and Vincent at the Station when Cloud went back to them.

"You're thirty minutes early," Cloud said to Tifa. "Where's Cid?"

Tifa took the baby carrier from his shoulders and placed it on her own. Francis brushed his hands on his mother's face. "Mama!"

"He went to Rocket Town. He said he had some business there so he could not wait for me. We will ride a bus in North Corel to go back in Edge." Tifa was still annoyed. "Don't do this again, Cloud. We're going home now. I'm tired."

"Well, you're tired. So let's have fun here, first," Cloud told her. "There's no reason for you to hurry home, right?"

"Don't be a killjoy, Teef!" Yuffie added. "This place is beautiful. Cloud's right. Let's have fun. I heard there is a play here. Why don't we watch it?"

Cloud remembered his date with Aerith here four years ago, when he was forced to act as the leading character in that play. He was so embarrassed at that time. He shuddered and shook his head. "It's a boring play, Yuffie."

"Yuffie and I have never watched it. Maybe it's not boring now," Vincent replied. "It's in the Event Square right? Let's go."

_Fine. I hope I won't be the leading man this time, _Cloud thought. He held Tifa's shoulders. "I'll take you there. Follow me."

Tifa did not protest. She stood beside Cloud while holding her baby. They walked side by side. Yuffie and Vincent were behind them.

"I hope you're not mad at me," Cloud told Tifa. "I'm sorry, Teef."

"I'm happy my baby is still safe and healthy," Tifa said. "But please tell me if you're going to bring him in another place. I was so anxious the whole day."

Cloud saw a man who was standing in the entrance of the Event Square. He was the same man who told him and Aerith that they would play the leading characters in the show. Cloud felt a little bit nervous.

"Congratulations!" the man said again as the two pairs entered.

_Not again! _Cloud mentally screamed.

Four pairs of eyes looked at the man. He was looking at Yuffie and Vincent. "You are our 100th couple! The two of you will be the leads in tonight's show!"

Cloud was relieved but he pitied Yuffie and Vincent who would be the laughingstock later on in the play.

Vincent was shocked. "No way! I can't act!"

"It's okay," the man said. "Just do what you want and the rest of the cast will cover up for you."

Yuffie grabbed his arm. "Come on. I think it will be fun. Let's go!" She dragged Vincent and the two of them followed the man in the backstage.

Tifa laughed as she watched the couple disappear. "Poor them! I hope the play would be successful."

Cloud liked how Tifa's bad mood disappeared and replaced with a laughter. "Let's have a seat," he said. He led her to two vacant seats near the stage and sat beside her.

Francis encircled his mother's neck with his small arms. Tifa kissed the boy in the cheek. "Mommy missed you a lot. How was your day?" The baby laughed and placed his chin on his mom's shoulder.

Moments later, the curtain opened and Vincent was in the middle of the stage. The audience started to applaud.

Cloud and Tifa smiled and laughed the whole time as they watched Vincent and Yuffie made a fool of themselves. Vincent kissed the dragon instead of Yuffie and the latter was left alone in the stage.

"Vincent could be so cruel," Tifa commented.

Cloud looked at the couple with an amused face and then at Tifa beside him. He could tell from her face that she was having fun, just like him.

When the two pairs were reunited outside the Event Square, Yuffie gave Vincent a light push. "Why did you kiss the dragon instead of me?" she complained. "I was so embarrassed!"

"You made the entire audience laugh anyway," Tifa told them.

Vincent took Yuffie's hand. "I just want to add some humor in that play. I'm hungry. Let's eat now."

Cloud turned to Tifa. "What about you? Are you hungry now? Dinner's on me."

"No," Tifa said.

"Okay. Let's go to the Gondola rides now. Is it okay with you?" he asked her.

"Okay."

The pairs separated. Yuffie and Vincent ate dinner at a neaby eatery. Cloud, Tifa and Francis headed to the Gondola rides.

"Two please," Cloud told the person near a Gondola ride.

"Enjoy the sights of the Gold Saucer!" the person said.

Cloud motioned for Tifa to follow him. "Come here." The two of them hopped in the Gondola ride and watched the colourful fireworks around them.

"Look how beautiful they are, Francis!" Tifa told the baby. They were staring at the fireworks.

Cloud, who was sitting in front of them, smiled at the mother and the son.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he said.

"Yes," Tifa answered. She smiled back at Cloud.

_I'm having more fun with her here now. It's a good thing I brought Francis today. I'm genuinely happier with this date than my date with Aerith years ago._

"I was very angry at you this morning but thanks for taking my son here," she said. "This place is more attractive than the amusement parks in Edge. The last time I've been here was four years ago when we all spent the night in the Ghost Square."

Cloud felt his heart leapt. _Wow. She is thanking me!_

"You're welcome," he answered coyly. "Thank you for coming here too, Tifa."

Tifa spent the rest of the ride watching the fireworks and the pleasant and lively amusement park. Cloud watched her in silence, loving the smile on her face. He felt the desire to tell her that he still loved her and that he was having fun in her company but he felt so weak in doing so.

After the ride, they ate in the same place where Yuffie and Vincent ate dinner. The baby whined again. Tifa gave a bottle of milk to Francis but the kid rejected it and cried loudly.

"I think he wants to sleep now," Tifa said.

"Let's check in Ghost Square for the night and come back to Edge tomorrow," Cloud suggested.

They were feeling so embarrassed. Francis' loud cries made the people look at them. Cloud paid their meals and the three of them left the place.

They got one room with two beds in Ghost Square. Tifa removed Francis from the baby carrier and threw it in the couch. She snuggled him to stop his cries.

"Cloud, Vincent and Yuffie might be looking at us. Can you send them a text message?"

Cloud obliged and informed the couple through text that they were in Ghost Square.

Vincent texted back: _Okay. I hope there is still a vacant room there. It's too late to bring Yuffie back in Wutai. Cloud, can you tell the receptionist to reserve one room for us?_

Cloud sighed and stood up from the bed. "I'll go to the reception, Teef. Vincent asked me to reserve one room for the two of them here. I'll help you with the baby once I come back."

"No problem. Thanks, Cloud."

Cloud smiled at her and left a room.

_Tonight may not be a perfect date. But I made her and Francis happy. I will consider this as her reward that I had asked from her a while ago. She's warming up to me. I love it. I can feel we are getting closer and closer. She did not mind when we rode in the Gondola ride. Now she did not mind if we are sharing the same room. Sooner or later, I can reach her heart again._

* * *

Tifa put Francis in the bed when she was finally able to send him to sleep. She kissed the baby in the forehead and lay down beside him.

There was a call on her cell phone from Sapphire.

"Hello? Yes, Squall?"

"Hi, Tifa," Squall greeted casually. "Father told me to call you. He said he wants my nephew's first birthday to be celebrated here in Sapphire. What do you think?"

"Oh. Are you sure? It's fine with me, Squall."

Tifa had been thinking for the past days on how she would celebrate her son's first birthday which would take place six days from now. She did not think of celebrating it in Sapphire.

_He is a Caelum. I'm sure the Caelums won't settle for a simple birthday party._

"Okay, Tifa. Tell me when our pilots will pick you up. Father also wants the two of you to have a vacation here. I'll see you soon here, Tifa," Squall told her.

_It's been almost two years since I stepped my feet in Sapphire. Now I'm going back there with my son for his birthday. I wonder how Sapphire is now._

"Thanks, Squall."

* * *

**A/N: What will happen once Tifa comes back to Sapphire for her son's birthday there? How will Cloud react? Is Cloud's hunch that he was getting closer to Tifa true or just a wishful thinking? Find out soon. Please read and review. Thanks :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

It was already dark and there were no stars in the sky. Heavy rains started to fall. No people and vehicles were around.

Cloud was on the road, anxious because of the weather. He was driving Fenrir and he felt himself getting drenched from the rain. He forgot to bring an umbrella. He was still in Junon, eager to go back to Edge after a long day's work. He delivered almost a dozen packages so he failed to go home early. He hated coming home late and he felt guilty for doing it again.

_I wish the rain would stop, _he thought.

He was in the long and deserted road which would lead him back to Edge. Only trees, not houses and buildings that surrounded him. He winced when he heard the sound of thunder.

Then something went wrong with his Fenrir. It stopped. Cloud realized he had run out of fuel. He attempted to restart his motorcycle but there was no sound.

_How do I get home? _He panicked. He glanced at his surroundings. He was totally alone. There was no nearby inn where he could stay. He hopped off Fenrir and manually led it with his hands under a tall tree. He sat on the tree's twigs, shivering from the cold and harsh weather. He was totally wet from head to toe.

_I should have brought an umbrella._

He waited for a cab to pass in the road. After an hour of waiting, no vehicle, not even a private one, passed by. He started feeling panicky again. He called Tifa.

"Hello, Cloud. Where are you? It's late now and you're still not home," Tifa said.

Cloud felt the usual tinging sensation every time Tifa would show some concern for him. _I wonder if she is worrying for me right now._

"I need your help," Cloud answered. "I ran out of gas. I'm stuck here in here in Junon. I could not go home. I got soaked by the rain. Can you pick me up here? I'm sorry for disturbing you."

Tifa was quiet for a while.

"Tifa, I hope it's fine with you," Cloud added after a few moments.

"No one will take care of Francis here," she replied. "I hope there is a babysitter willing to work at this time. When I find someone, I'll pick you up. Wait for me. Tell me exactly where you are, Cloud."

He informed her of her exact location and thanked her. "I'm really sorry for disturbing you. I'll pay the babysitter when we go home."

"It's okay, Cloud. Don't say sorry. You should have brought an umbrella. You migt get sick, Cloud. Wait for me, okay?"

The sky continued to shed strong rains. Cloud shivered again. He waited under the tree. There was still no news from Tifa if she was able to find someone who could take care of Francis.

After two hours, he saw Tifa's car and he became relieved. Tifa went out of the car with an umbrella. She approached Cloud and the two of them stayed under the same umbrella.

"Thank you for coming for me," he said. He put an arm on her shoulder as they walked to her car.

"Sorry if I took a long time. So many babysitters turned me down today. It's a good thing I was able to find someone willing to take care of Francis tonight."

_At least you came for me and helped me out. _

Cloud sat on the passenger seat while Tifa was on the driver seat. She handed him a towel. "Use this. Bring an umbrella next time. We really cannot predict the weather."

Cloud patted himself with the towel. "Yeah. Thanks again, Teef. I'll just come back here tomorrow and get Fenrir."

"You're welcome."

He looked at her while she was driving. It was the first time they were inside her car. Tifa rarely used her car. It was always parked at home. Cloud often used Fenrir for his deliveries.

"Do you want a reward?" He smiled at her.

Tifa smiled back at him. "No. I picked you up because I wanted to help you, not because I wanted something from you." She noticed he was trembling because of the cold. "Why don't you take your shirt off? It's too wet."

Cloud felt his face turning scarlet. He was not accustomed in being topless even when he was at home. But the cold was too intense. He took off his wet shirt. "You're right." He took off his shoes and socks as well.

"You're a good driver," he complimented her. Tifa was cautious but not too slow as her eyes were focused on the road.

"Thanks, Cloud. You're tired? Why don't you sleep? I'll wake you up once we're home."

"No. I don't feel drowsy yet."

Both of them were silent again.

Reno's words echoed in Cloud's mind.

_What about your physical and emotional needs as a man, Strife?_

_You've known Tifa longer but it was the prince who got into her pants first!_

Reno's words did not leave Cloud's mind for a couple of days. He was too bothered, could not accept that Reno had a point.

_Why am I letting myself be affected by that Turk? Cloud, forget what he said._

"I hope we see an open pharmacy. You might get ill because of the rain. I think there's no more medicine at home," Tifa told him.

The rains had not yet stopped. They were already in Edge and there were no more people and open stores around them.

"I'll be okay, Teef. Don't mind me."

_You're so sweet, Tifa._

When they came to their house, Cloud paid the teenage boy who had been Francis' babysitter. "Thank you so much. Sorry if we made you work at night, Jordan," he told the boy.

"I'm all right, Sir," Jordan answered. "My parents are away anyway." He accepted the gils and left the house.

Tifa went to her bedroom to check on her sleeping baby. Cloud went to his and changed his clothes. He came to Tifa's room to see the baby who was sleeping in Tifa's bed. Tifa was in the bathroom, taking a shower.

He kissed the boy in the forehead. Just one look at the baby and all his exhaustion and stress went away. He loved being a father to him. The baby was his bridge to to the woman he loved very much.

The baby opened his eyes and stared at him. Cloud felt tensed, expecting that the baby would cry. But Francis didn't. He gave Cloud a smile and raised his small arms to him. "Dada!"

Cloud returned his smile and lifted him. The baby messed up his hair again, laughing and leaning on his neck.

"You should still sleep," he said to the baby. "It's still night time. You could be playful again in the morning." He tried to send the baby to sleep by snuggling him.

Tifa went out of the shower, wearing her sleeping attire. She saw Cloud holding the baby. "Oh. He is awake." She took Francis from him. "I'll make you sleep again, my little prince." She turned to Cloud. "I can handle this, Cloud. I suggest you go to sleep now."

Cloud nodded. He went up to the two and caressed the baby's head. "Don't give Mom a hard time, okay?" he said to the baby who was squeezing Tifa's cheek. The baby looked at him innocently. Cloud closed his eyes and leaned forward to kiss the baby in the head.

And his lips landed on Tifa's lips!

Cloud was shocked. The baby had ducked his head to avoid his kiss. Cloud felt so embarrassed. He noticed Tifa wearing the same expression on her face. "Sorry. It was meant for Francis," he said hastily. He gave the baby, who was laughing, a light pinch in the arm. "You naughty prince! Why did you avoid my kiss?"

The baby answered with another laugh.

"Sorry again, Tifa," he said. "I didn't foresee that he would bend his head."

"It's okay, Cloud."

Cloud felt totally mortified for accidentally kissing Tifa in the lips. But deep inside, he wanted to smile, elated that he was able to taste those lips again. The last time he kissed her was when she came back from Sapphire to leave him and he had been assaulted by her.

_Thanks, Francis. Thanks for letting Daddy kiss your Mommy in the lips, _Cloud thought. He gave a quick kiss in the baby's head. "I'll go to my room now. Don't hesitate to knock on my door if you need help in making him sleep again."

He was unable to go to sleep when he was in his room. His mind was filled with images of Tifa again.

_She is the only one missing in my life. I almost have everything I want. I have a stable job and a house. I can eat three times a day. I have a son whom I love so much. The only one missing is her, her love for me. Once I have it, I am finally complete. And I have this feeling that I'm going to have it very soon. Thanks to you, Francis._

He lay down in his bed for an hour, forcing himself to sleep. He could not get Tifa out of his mind. Then he felt thirsty. He stood up and went downstairs to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and got a bottle of water. He poured the water in a glass and drank it.

"Hello." Tifa appeared. She poured the water in another glass. "You're feeling thirsty. Me too." She drank the glass of water and beamed at him.

_She was not angry that I kissed her. Amazing…_

"Is Francis asleep?"

Tifa nodded.

Cloud suddenly remembered Francis' upcoming first birthday. How would they celebrate it? He placed the glass in the counter and said, "Hey, Teef. Francis' first birthday will take place three days from now. What's your plan?"

There was hesitation on Tifa's face. "Cloud, I—we would celebrate it in Sapphire. His grandfather wants him there on his birthday."

Cloud frowned. He would be lonely again here. It did not cross his mind that Tifa would come back to that kingdom, not even for a vacation. "Uhm, Tifa, when will you go there? When will you come back? I want to be on Francis' birthday, too."

"The king's pilots would pick us up a day before my baby's birthday. The king wants us to have a vacation there. When we come back, we could have another celebration for Francis, just the three of us."

"When is that, Tifa? Please give me a definite time."

"I'll just ask the king for a short vacation, Cloud."

He neared her and held her hands. "You should have said no. It's almost two years since the last time you've been there. That place will only remind you of what had happened in the past."

There was melancholy in Tifa's face.

"I know, Cloud. But my baby is still a Caelum. He is part of that place. He has a family there. We cannot deprive the Caelums of spending time with my son. I'll be fine, Cloud. It's almost two years anyway."

Cloud let go of her hands and turned his back on her. He didn't want to argue with her. They were getting closer and he would not provoke her to get mad at him again. "Fine. But when you come back, we will have a second celebration. You will come back here, right?"

Tifa was silent. Cloud looked at her again and saw the tears forming in her eyes. "Tifa?"

"Almost two years have passed and it still hurts," she mumbled. She blinked to prevent the tears from shedding. She blushed when she noticed Cloud looking at her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to be emotional again. I'll go upstairs now." She started to walk out of the kitchen when Cloud stopped her. He gave her a tight embrace.

"I'm here for you," he told her. "Always."

"Thank you, Cloud. You're a good friend."

He wanted to squirm at the word _friend. _He didn't want them to be just friends anymore.

She was crying again. Cloud hated seeing her in that state. He ran his fingers on her hair, wanting to comfort her. "Be strong," he whispered. He didn't know what to say but he wanted her to feel safe with him, wanted her to trust him.

"I did not even predict that he would be gone," she cried out. "I thought we would be happy forever. I thought we would always be together. All of a sudden, he left."

Cloud was speechless. He gazed at her while she was crying on his shoulder. He understood what she was feeling but he disliked the fact that she was still living in pain. He didn't want her to replace Noctis but he wished she could still be happy with her life even if he was no longer a part of it. Cloud wished she could still be happy with him even though he had a small chance in taking Noctis' place in her heart.

Tifa turned away from him and faced the wall, her tears flowing intensely from her eyes. "I was the most important woman in his life. He treated me so well. He never angered me. I found a sincere and overwhelming love with him, the love I deserve but I thought I would never have. I wished I had realized earlier that that love would not be mine forever. I'm so stupid."

Her pain broke Cloud's heart. He hugged her from behind and said, "I can give that kind of love too, Tifa. Just give me a chance. I promise I won't screw up anymore."

Tifa took his hands off her waist and stared at him. "Please," she begged. "Give up. You can't love a woman who is so insecure and broken, who is full of emotional baggage. You will only end up unhappy."

"I don't want to. I don't have any plan in giving up."

The tension between them was back. _Everytime I express what I feel, the tension always follows. Please, Tifa, trust me. I would never make you feel the second best again._

"Cloud, I'm very sorry for shunning you before, for treating you as non-existent when it's only the two of us." Tifa saw the strong love in his eyes and she felt ashamed for being too timid. "I'm sorry if I'm no longer the Tifa you used to know. She—she died with Noctis."

He pushed a lock of hair away from her face and brushed her tears with his fingers. "I'll never give up in making that Tifa alive again," he assured her.

She continued to weep. Cloud could not take it anymore. Once again, he cuddled her in his arms, not wanting to let her go. She wept again on his shoulder. He held her face and wiped the tears in her eyes again.

Then Reno's words came back to his mind.

_"You've known Tifa longer but it was the prince who got into her pants first!"_

_"You could only look at Tifa but you cannot touch her. You were like that before and until now, it's still the same. The farthest thing you could do to her is to just look at her. I wonder how you are able to be satisfied with that. What about your physical and emotional needs as man, Strife?"_

"Thank you for everything, Cloud, for being so reliable," Tifa said, sniffing.

_Reno is really correct. As a man, I need some affection too and I want that affection to come from this woman._

Cloud tilted his head and went closer to her. He gave a kiss on her lips, hoping the kiss would not anger her and provoke her to attack him again.

Tifa tried to resist him but she soon gave up and allowed him to kiss her. Cloud placed one hand on her nape to deepen the kiss. He was surprised and glad that she agreed to what they were doing now. He leaned her on the wall, their bodies close to one another.

"I still love you," he whispered in her ear. "It's all right if you don't feel the same way yet. I can wait, Tifa. All I'm asking from you right now is to stay with me always." He kissed her again and she responded by kissing him back. She put her hands on his spiky hair, caressing them.

_I wonder where this is going. _Cloud felt himself getting lost in the kiss. He consumed her delicious lips with his, feeling the desire to take her entire being wholly and not just her lips.

His lips were already on her neck when she suddenly shoved him.

"This is wrong," she said sadly, the tears appeared in her eyes for the millionth time. "This is very wrong. I'm sorry, Cloud. I'm so sorry."

"Tifa!" Cloud was too shocked and hurt as he read the expression on her face. She ran out of the kitchen before they could talk about what had happened.

The uneasiness between them had returned. Tifa became uptight to him again. They barely spoke to one another. Cloud tried to talk to her about what they did but he felt so shy. Tifa might snap at him or be angry at him if he brought it up.

_Why is it wrong for her? For me, what we did was right. What made her think that our kiss was wrong?_

It was already a day before his son's birthday when he finally had the courage to talk to her. She was checking her baggage in the living room, examining if she had already brought enough clothes for her and Francis.

"You will come back here, right, Tifa?" Cloud hoped she would. He had this feeling that she and Francis would leave him for good this time.

Tifa could not look at him. "Yes, Cloud. We will come back."

"That's good to know."

Cloud's eyes went to the baby who was playing with his teddy bear in the couch. He sat beside Francis and put him on his lap. "Daddy will miss you," he said to the boy. Francis leaned on his chest.

There was a knock on the door.

"The pilots have arrived," Tifa muttered. She opened the door and saw two pilots and three bodyguards sent by the Caelums. "Thank you for picking us up."

"We'll take a cab to go to the place where the plane is parked," one bodyguard said. "We'll carry your suitcase, Miss Lockhart."

Tifa pointed to her suitcase and another bodyguard brought it.

"Wait for me outside," she told them. "I'll go upstairs to see if there's still something I need to bring."

Cloud watched the men wait outside their house and Tifa going to her bedroom. He began to feel lonely. He really hoped Tifa and Francis would come back.

_Why do I have this feeling that they won't? Maybe I'm just being a pessimist. They will come back. The three of us are a family._

Tifa came back and lifted Francis in her arms.

"Thanks for watching over my baby while I was upstairs," she said.

Cloud held her wrist. "When will you come back, Tifa? I want an exact date and time."

"We will have a vacation there, Cloud. Maybe we will come back after a week."

He felt so frustrated. The pain and fear he had felt when she left him to live in Sapphire came back to him. He wanted to hear a definite answer from her, not maybes or mights.

"We will go now, Cloud. We will see you soon." Tifa began to walk out of the house with Francis when the baby cried loudly.

"Dada! Dada!" the baby shrieked.

Cloud's agony increased when he saw the tears from the baby's face.

"Waaahh! Dada! Dada!" Francis reached out to Cloud with his arms. Tifa snuggled him tightly.

"We will see him after a week, my little prince," she assured him. "Please stop crying."

But the baby continued to cry.

Cloud fondled the baby in the head. "Don't give Mom a hard time. I'll miss the two of you." He kissed the baby's head again.

When the mother and the son left, Cloud slumped in the couch.

_They will return, _he assured himself. _Stop being so paranoid._

* * *

Tifa had a hard time in making Francis stop from crying. She gave him milk and his favorite toys but he threw them all away. He wanted Cloud.

_My son is too attached to Cloud now._

"Dada!" he screamed.

Tifa felt so embarrassed. The bodyguards were giving her weird glances.

She was able to calm her son down when she gave him the toy car Cloud had bought for him.

When they were already in the jet, Francis slept on her chest. His face was still wet because of the tears.

Tifa thought of Cloud and she felt a twinge of anguish. She wanted to escape. She wanted to leave him. She wished she could shut him off easily from her and Francis' lives. But she also wanted him to be by her side. He, of all people, had been the most helpful and reliable for her. He had changed a lot. He had been so caring and selfless. He spent almost two years making her happy and he wanted to do that forever. He never asked anything from her. He only needed her to stay with him and be loved by her.

_I really wanted to love him again but I'm afraid. What if he left too? What if I got heartbroken in the end again? I care so much for Cloud but I don't know if I could trust my heart to him._

She remembered the sadness in his eyes when she told him that she would be celebrating her son's birthday in Sapphire. She felt so guilty for leaving him again.

After two hours, she was already in Sapphire. Squall had picked them up and they rode in the limousine. Tifa felt nostalgic while she observed her surroundings. She remembered her memories with Noctis in this kingdom and she wanted to weep again.

"I have something important to tell you," Noctis' brother said.

"About what, Squall?"

"About my brother…"

Tifa instantly felt curious. "What about him?"

"First, I would like to apologize. You should have known this matter a long time ago. I'm so sorry if I would only tell this to you now. I only found out about it recently."

She was getting impatient. "Get to the point, Squall." She clutched her sleeping child tightly.

Squall handed her an envelope. "Let me carry my nephew," he said. He carefully took the baby from her.

Tifa opened the envelope and saw a paper.

"Read it. It's interesting for you and for my nephew."

Tifa read the document which was written by Noctis. She recognized his handwriting and signature. She felt shocked as she read the document. Her name was mentioned there. It was a will. The will was written a week before Noctis died.

"Squall, you mean-"

"That's right, Tifa. It's my brother's will. He wants you to inherit his fifty million gils in the bank."

* * *

**A/N: Wow. Tifa becomes rich. Will she stay in Sapphire with Francis for good or come back to Cloud in Edge? Will she finally learn to love Cloud once more? Why did it take a long time for Noctis' will to be found? You will know soon. Please read and review. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:**

**I made a mistake in computing the time since Noctis died. Sorry. There is still five months left before his second death anniversary, not three months. So I revised Yuffie's line in chapter 16. I changed the phrase "after two or three months" to "after four or five months". by the way, thanks to HazzaTL3 for computing the right time for me. It has been a year and seven months or 19 months since Noct died. The only reason why I used the phrase "almost two years" is because I'm too lazy when it comes to numbers. Thanks again to HazzaTL3. My apologies to those who had been confused just in case.**

**I only found out recently that the name of Noctis' kingdom was LUCIS. Since I had mentioned Sapphire many times in this story, let's just pretend that the name of his kingdom was Sapphire. I really had no idea what was the name of his kingdom when I wrote Chapter 2 so I just invented a name.**

**There will be a new character in this story. His name is Prompto, Noctis' blond friend in the ff versus 13 trailer. What role will he play in this story? Find out! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

_This is too much! Noctis really intended to spoil me even after his death! _Tifa thought. She gave the document back to Squall.

"Incredible." She could not think of any other words to say. She was so overwhelmed by Noctis' devotion to her. He had really planned everything for their future. For the millionth time, Tifa missed him and wished he was still alive.

"I'm very sure it's his handwriting and signature," Squall informed her. "Father and I had called a writing expert. He compared that will to other documents written by Noct. He concluded that the will was written by him."

Tifa stared at Squall, still speechless. She had dreamed to live in Sapphire with her son, without help from the Caelums. However, she could not afford the expensive lifestyle in the kingdom alone. Now, Noctis made that dream come true.

_Noct, how am I supposed to forget you? You're still sweet and kind even if you're gone. I'm falling in love with you more and more._

"I apologize again," Squall continued. "I found this will in the safe which was in his office. Ever since Noct died, that office had been locked. Nobody came there. Only you, Father and I are authorized to enter his office. But Father and I did not try going there after Noct's death. I found that will last week when I went in his office to find some papers I need for my job. I thought I could find them in his office but then it's the will that I found. I was so curious what was inside that safe. It took me an hour to guess the code and open it."

"It's okay, Squall. Don't say sorry. Thank you so much for telling me."

"You could go to the Sapphire Bank anytime. The gils are in one large vault. You, Noct and a few bank personnel are the only ones who could access it. Consider it as a birthday gift from Noct to your son."

Tifa smiled at her supposed brother-in-law. She wanted to shed tears again, but this time they would be tears of joy. Noctis may be gone but he still saw to it that Tifa and their son would not be left with nothing after he left. He was so sweet and genuinely in love with her.

When they arrived in the Caelum grounds, Tifa remembered her memories with Noctis and she was sad again. She saw the Sapphire Towers where Noctis was poisoned and she fell down the stairs. She felt bittersweet as each memory of Noctis came to her mind.

_I fell down a long flight of stairs twice. First, when Sephiroth counter-attacked me in Nibelheim. Second, when Stella pushed me. It's a miracle I did not develop a phobia in stairs._

King Caelum was in the entrance of the palace, waiting for them. "Welcome back, Tifa." He gave Tifa a quick embrace. He turned to the sleeping child in Squall's arms. "My little prince grows so fast." He took the baby and said, "Francis looks a lot like Noctis."

"I agree," Tifa answered. "He is Noctis' miniature version."

"Tomorrow is his birthday. I invited the children of our allies and friends."

Tifa nodded. "Thanks for organizing his birthday for me, Your Highness." She gazed at the king. He became older and thinner. Tifa wondered if he was sick.

"Thanks for granting my wish," King Caelum replied with a smile.

A bodyguard approached them. "Your Majesty, the press is in the gate, wanting to go inside. They want to interview Miss Lockhart and have a picture of her son."

"What? Is it a big news that I come back here?"

"You're Noctis' fiancée," Squall said. "You're a public figure here. Once a public figure, always a public figure. Everything you do becomes news to everyone."

_Well, this is one of the disadvantages in living here. The media will never leave me alone. Even Noctis sometimes hated the publicity. He felt so pressured by what other people think of him. That's why he ran away and went to Edge._

"Please. I don't want to face them."

The king turned to the bodyguard. "Tell them Tifa is not yet ready to be interviewed."

"Sooner or later, you have to face them," Squall advised. "They won't stop until they get the latest scoop. You experienced the publicity before when Noct introduced you to everyone as his girlfriend and fiancée. I'm sure you could handle the publicity again."

_I was able to face the publicity because I had Noctis to guide me. When he died, of course, his death was really shocking news. The reporters needed my side of the story. So I spoke when his remains were buried. It was my first time to speak publicly without him. After that, I came back to Edge and became a private person again. The question is: could I handle this publicity everyday in Sapphire now that I'm back and without Noctis by my side? Should I be cautious everytime to avoid being the subject of rumors?_

"I hope so. By the way, I want to help you. Can I join your chefs in cooking the meals for my son's birthday?" Tifa didn't want to think about her status as a celebrity in this kingdom. She would get a migraine.

"You don't have to, Tifa. You just enjoy your vacation here," the king told her.

"I insist, please."

The king nodded. "Fine. Feel free to go to the kitchen. You'll see Ignis, there. You know him, right?"

"Yes. Thanks your Majesty."

"Which bedroom do you prefer: the guest room or Noctis' old room?"

"Noctis' bedroom would be fine for me and for our kid."

When Tifa went to Noctis' room, she lay down her son on the bed, reminiscing the times when Noctis was still with her. She glanced at the baby who resembled a lot from his father and kissed him in the forehead.

_At least I have you now. You're the best gift Noctis has given me, _she quietly said to her baby.

The baby opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Mama!"

"You're awake now," Tifa commented with a smile. She lifted the baby and nuzzled his head. She stared at Noctis' belongings in his room. "This is your father's room, sweetie. Do you like it?" Of course, her son would not understand what she was saying. But she loved talking to him and sharing her stories to him about his father.

"Your father is the most amazing guy I've ever met," she said. "He loves me and I am very sure he would love you, too."

Francis gave her another smile.

Despite the constant demands of the press to get her interview for the whole day, Tifa enjoyed her first day in the kingdom. The king hired a personal maid to take care of her son while she worked in the kitchen with many chefs, including Ignis. The chefs were nice and friendly. She and Ignis talked about their old times with Noctis and Francis while cooking the main course.

"Little Noct will turn one-year-old tomorrow," Ignis declared. "He is so cute. Does he know how to walk now?"

"Not that much," Tifa responded. "But he is learning. He knows how to stand and he can make two to three steps."

"It's so unfortunate that Noctis didn't meet his son. Knowing Noct, he would have been so eager to raise that kid."

"I agree. We would have been a complete family if he was still around."

Tifa had a conversation with the king in the art gallery that night.

"I am so sorry, Tifa. We had been so careless. It just did not occur to us that Noct would leave a will," the king explained with an embarassed expression. "We avoided his office as much as possible after what happened to him."

"It's really fine with me, Sir. Don't apologize."

"I want to repay you. I'll add another fifty million gils to Noctis' bank account so you will get a total of one hundred million."

Tifa was very shocked. One hundred million gils? That was too much! She shook her head. "No please. I don't need it. It's too much."

"I was too ashamed. Noctis would have been so unhappy because it took a year and a half for his will to be found."

She took the king's hands. "Your Majesty, it's really fine with me. Don't blame yourself. And don't add another fifty million gils. If you do, I will no longer accept the inheritance," she teased.

King Caelum smiled at her humility. "You still have not changed. You're still the kind and humble lady I met a long time ago."

Francis' first birthday took place in the Sapphire Coliseum the next day. There were over a hundred guests, mostly children from wealthy families of Sapphire. Noctis' close friends were there, too. There were lots of games and a magician was invited to entertain the baby boy and the other children. Francis received a hundred gifts from the guests ranging from clothes to toys.

"Do you like it, darling?" Tifa asked Francis whom she was carrying. The boy was silent while he stared at his surroundings. He was dressed in black with a small red cape on his back. Tifa embraced him. "You really look like a prince in what you're wearing. Happy 1st birthday to you!"

The visitors tried to carry the birthday boy. All of them commented that he looked a lot like Noctis. Francis sometimes laughed with them. Sometimes, he cried.

"What a very handsome baby!" one guest cooed. "A Noctis look-alike!"

"All of his features came from Prince Noct," another guest added. "He did not get anything from his mother. Look at his eyes! Blue eyes! He got the eyes of Prince Noct."

Tifa called to her personal maid named Aira. "You watch over my baby for a while. I have to go to the rest room."

"Yes, Miss Lockhart," Aira prompted.

When Tifa was halfway to the rest room, somebody blocked her.

"Hello," a medium-height blond man greeted her.

Tifa smiled. "Hi, Prompto."

Prompto was one of Noctis' friends. He resided in Tenebrae, another kingdom, but worked in Sapphire as an actor. Tifa met him for the first time in Seifer's birthday. They were not that close but he was nice to her when she was with Noctis.

"Long time, no see, Tifa," he said, smiling.

"Yeah. I'm glad to be back here."

"How are you? How's life after what happened to you-know-who?" he asked with curiosity.

"At first, it was difficult," Tifa said nicely. "But life must go on. I've learned to accept what had happened. At least I have our son."

"Good to know that you had cope well," Prompto said.

Tifa nodded. "I'll go to the rest room now. Thanks for the concern, Prompto." She went to the ladies' wash room and glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She applied make-up to prettify herself more.

When she exited the rest room, she noticed Prompto was waiting for her.

"Hey, Tifa," he began.

"Yes?"

"How long are you going to stay here?" he asked her.

Tifa suddenly wondered what Prompto was up to. He barely talked to her when Noctis was still alive. Now, he was suddenly so friendly to her.

_Maybe he is just friendly or curious._

"Only for a week, Prompto," she told him.

"Too short. Why don't you stay for another week or a month?"

She shook her head in disagreement. "I have a job in Edge, Prompto. I'm only on vacation here."

Prompto made a face. "I'm so sad. I want to spend more time with my long-time crush."

Tifa raised her brows. "Crush?"

Prompto laughed at her. "Okay. I have to confess. I had a crush on you from the first time I met you in Seifer's birthday. Unfortunately, you were Noctis' girlfriend and fiancée then. He would behead me once he finds out I find you attractive, too."

Tifa glanced at the crowd with a panicked expression. There were reporters and cameramen who were covering her son's birthday. She silenced him with her finger. "Don't get too loud. The reporters might hear you."

"Is there someone else after Noct, Tifa? Or you're available now?"

_No one. It's still Noctis…_

"Prompto, leave me alone, please."

Prompto was not affected. "Fine. You're not my only crush, you know." He winked at her and joined a group of friends from afar.

Tifa searched for her son and found him sitting on the king's lap. She started to walk towards them when Ignis held her arm.

"Ignis…"

Ignis' expression was serious. "I saw you talking to Prompto, Tifa. Be careful. Don't be too close to him." He looked around to see if someone was eavesdropping. "He is a womanizer, Tifa. He has bad reputation when it comes to women."

"Thanks for the warning, Ignis. I'll keep that in mind."

Their conversation was interrupted when a reporter came up to them and persuaded Tifa for an interview. Tifa decided to be interviewed. Reporters and cameras encircled her. She felt she was being suffocated but she patiently answered all their questions.

"How are you after the death of the prince?"

"Will you stay here in this kingdom forever, Miss Lockhart?"

"Did you find a new love after Prince Noctis' death?"

"Miss Lockhart, look at the camera please!"

The interview went on for one hour until the bodyguards came to her rescue. She was escorted by them out of the venue while the reporters trailed her, eager to ask her more questions. When she reached the palace, the bodyguards locked the main entrance so the reporters would not be able to bother her again.

Tifa recalled the groundless rumor that spread like wildfire all over Sapphire a few weeks or months before her wedding to Noctis. Somebody had told the press that she was having an affair with Squall. She and Noctis ignored the rumor.

_I am pretty sure it was Stella who started it. I wonder how many false rumors I have to deal with once I live here._

Her mind went back to the inheritance she got from Noctis and she felt gratified once more for Noctis' generosity to her. The future with her son would no longer be a problem to her. The fifty million gils she inherited from Noctis were more than enough to support her and her son for a hundred lifetimes.

She went to the bank on her third day in Sapphire and talked to the bank president. She submitted the required documents so Noctis' bank account would be transferred to her name and she could access the gils not only in this particular bank but in any other banks in the Planet.

"That's not a problem, Miss Lockhart," the bank president informed her.

"I also want to open a bank account for my son, too. I want one-half of my inheritance be in his name. Is that possible?" Tifa asked.

"I'll arrange it for you, Ma'am."

Her vacation in Sapphire turned out to be fine except that the reporters were so persistent in getting an interview from her and her pictures. Her pictures were published in every newspaper. Paparazzi never get tired of stalking her. . She was relieved the bodyguards were successful in protecting her from them when she went out of the palace.

Tifa's dilemma did not leave her mind for a few days. She was very sure that she had wanted to settle in Sapphire with her son. Now that she had the gils she needed, she suddenly had doubts whether she still preferred to live in the kingdom or come back to Edge.

_Thanks to those bothersome reporters. I began to have doubts._

She told her problem to Ignis when they were cooking in the kitchen.

"You have to think about it very carefully," Ignis advised. "You need time. That's a decision you cannot make overnight. Living here in Sapphire has some pros and cons."

"I know. I would have loved to live here but I don't know how long should I deal with the press. It was easy to do it when Noct was alive."

"Whatever decision you will make, be sure that you do not have doubts. There must be no room for regrets, Tifa."

Tifa sliced the carrots in the counter. She felt confused. "Thanks for listening. I must think about this dream of mine. I've been rash."

"On the other hand, Tifa, I don't think it's a problem," Ignis said. "With the money you inherited, you can live here anytime you want and come back to Edge if you change your mind. Money will no longer be a problem to you. Does the king know of your dilemma?"

"No. I'm too shy to tell him. But he told me a long time ago that he wanted Francis to study here."

"The king is an easy person to talk to. If you tell him that you're planning to live in Edge forever with your son, I'm positive that he would understand. Whether you stay here or come back there is entirely up to you. Just think about it carefully and don't regret your future decision."

"Thanks again, Ignis. You're right. I have to think about it. No one is rushing me to decide anyway."

Tifa thought of Cloud. _I wonder what he is doing now in Edge. I told him we would celebrate Francis' birthday when I come back. I have to do that first. I know Cloud have learned to love Francis as his own child._

She remembered the kiss they shared and she wanted to slap herself. That kiss was a mistake. She wished she did not do it with Cloud so he would not have false hopes. When they kissed, it was Noctis who was on her mind, not Cloud.

_Shame on me for leading Cloud on! I never should have kissed him._

On the day before her return to Edge, she got a call from Cloud.

"It's been almost a week since you've been there," Cloud stated.

"I'm going back tomorrow, Cloud," Tifa told him. "I already told the king about it. He thanked me for granting his wish that Francis' birthday would be celebrated here."

"That's good. I'll see you tomorrow, Tifa."

Tifa wanted to tell Cloud about her problem but resisted. She had this feeling Cloud would disagree of her plan to live in Sapphire forever.

_Please, Tifa. Forget about that silly problem. You promised Cloud that the three of you would celebrate Francis' birthday. Do that first. After that, you can finally decide where you and Francis will live, _she scolded herself.

She had visited Noctis' grave after her conversation with Cloud. She lit a candle for him and brought him flowers. She talked to him in her mind, wishing for a millionth time that he was still with her.

The king accompanied her. "It would still be different if Noct was alive," he told her. "He would have been so delighted to have Francis in his life."

Tifa nodded in agreement.

"Thanks again for granting my wish, Tifa," King Regis Caelum repeated. "Thanks for the vacation. My grandson made my days here enjoyable. Feel free to come back again."

"I will, Your Majesty." Tifa stared at her son who was looking at his father's grave. "Your father is in there, sweetie. Do you have something to tell him?" The baby boy glanced at her innocently.

When the three of them, followed by several bodyguards, went back to the palace, Tifa and Francis rushed to their room. She put Francis in the bed and started packing their clothes.

_My vacation here was all right except for the press._

She was sleeping at dawn when a loud noise woke her up. She opened her eyes and wondered where the noise came from. She looked at her son who was sleeping peacefully beside her.

_What was that?_

Tifa stood up and looked at the window. The surroundings were still. Maybe the noise had been in her dream. She went back to her bed and slept again.

When she woke up again, somebody was knocking on the door. She opened it and saw Squall.

"Tifa…"

"Squall, what's up?"

"Tifa, I'm so sorry. You cannot go back to Edge today."

* * *

_A/N: Oh my gosh! What was going on here? Why can't Tifa and Francis go back to Edge yet? What was happening in the kingdom? How long will they stay in Sapphire?_

_Some of you might suspect that another love triangle is coming (Cloud x Tifa x Prompto). Well, you're partly right. Prompto will play as Tifa's persistent suitor here. Don't worry, folks. I promise Tifa will not fall in love with him. Prompto's appearance will only be short in this story but he will be a villain for Cloti here. If Stella was the villain for Noctifa, Prompto will be the one for Cloti. But he won't be as evil as Stella and he won't kill anybody here. I repeat, TIFA WILL NOT FALL IN LOVE WITH PROMPTO._

_I am really sorry if updates become slow. Anyway, please read and review. Thanks. :)_


	19. Chapter 19

**A./N: Sorry if it took me two weeks to update. I was listening to the song "She's out of my life" while I was revising this. I think it suits Cloud so well.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Squall's sentence was punctuated by a loud, ear-piercing thunder.

"Weather forecasters say there will be a strong storm coming," Squall told her. "It's not safe to travel by air today. We will take you home after a day or two. Sorry for the postponement, Tifa."

Tifa nodded with understanding. "Safety first. Thanks, Squall."

Squall began to saunter away from her when Tifa remembered the noise she heard at dawn. "Hey, Squall, did you hear that strange noise last night? It was too loud."

"Oh. One of the chandeliers downstairs fell from the ceiling," he answered. "It was a good thing nobody was there when it happened. It was totally broken." He nodded back at her and went away.

Tifa approached her son who was wide-awake now. "Good morning, Francis," she greeted with a smile. "It looks like we have one or two days to stay here in Daddy's room." She took him and they watched the sky from the window. The sun was hidden by the dark clouds and the rains were pouring non-stop.

Another shrill thunder screamed in the sky. Francis made a loud shriek. Tifa hugged him tight. "It's okay. It's only thunder. I'll bathe you now."

She and her son spent the time indoors. It had rained the entire day. According to the news, the storm would continue the next day and stop after two or three days. Tifa informed Cloud through a text message that her flight was cancelled because of the weather.

Cloud texted back: _Stay safe, Teef. Tell Francis I miss him._

She got a call from an unknown number. She was curious who the person might be. "Hello."

"Hi, Tifa," a male voice said.

Tifa did not recognize the voice. "Who is this?"

The man laughed. "It's Prompto. I got your number from Squall. I heard you were not able to go back to Edge today."

_Why did he ask for my number? _Tifa thought. "Yes. It's the storm's fault."

"How are you? Did you enjoy your vacation here in Sapphire?" he asked in a keen voice. "I hope you did."

"Well, yeah, I did." _But those reporters gave me a lot of stress._

"By the way, I would star in a movie which would be released next year. One of the places needed for filming is the palace of the Caelums. We will start filming there next month," Prompto said.

Tifa could not think of any word to respond to him. She had little interest in showbiz.

"I would have seen you more often next month if you won't come back to your town right away. Ooops. The director is calling me now. Break is over. Thanks for answering my short call, Tifa. It made me happy."

Tifa clicked on her phone and shook her head. She watched news about Prompto. Ignis was right about him. Prompto loved women too much. He was always seen by the press with various women from socialites to actresses. He was described as a playboy for breaking ladies' hearts many times.

_If he is interested in me too, he must forget it. I am not interested in him. Dating Noct's friends is a big no-no for me._

The rains made the day so gloomy but Francis brightened it up for Tifa. He was practicing how to walk. He learned to make more steps until he would fall on his butt. Tifa liked teaching him. She allowed him to walk alone and when he stumbled, she caught him. He cried when Tifa put him in the baby walker. He preferred walking on his own.

When sleeping time came, she heard one of the king's nurses screaming. "Prince Squall, the king lost consciousness!"

Tifa, with Francis, went out of the room and checked the king. The bodyguards carried him. Squall had called an ambulance and after a few minutes, one ambulance arrived outside the palace.

"Squall, what happened to him?" Tifa asked anxiously. King Caelum was led downstairs and then inside the ambulance. She had been worried for him during her stay in the palace. He looked tired most of the time. He could no longer walk properly. He often used a cane or a wheelchair. He needed help from his bodyguards when he had to climb up the stairs.

"His health has been weakening lately," Squall said sadly. "He is diabetic for years and I think the complications because of that are getting worse." He shook his head to make the nervousness in his head disappear. "Stay here, Tifa. I'll go to the hospital. I hope he will be okay."

_Maybe that's why the storm came. The sky is weeping for the king's health._

Tifa's vacation in Sapphire was extended once again. She wanted to support the king. He had suffered a stroke and had to undergo a heart surgery. He had been a kind father to her and she would not come back to Edge until he recovered. She instantly told Cloud that she had to stay in Sapphire longer and the latter understood.

The press began to chase the Caleums. Tifa, Squall and the doctors of the king were forced to update the public about the king's health. He had been bedridden in the Intensive Care Unit for weeks and there were times when his family and friends would be prohibited from visiting him. One surgery was not enough for him to go back to his healthy state.

"I wonder when the king would be fine again," Tifa told Squall. They were outside the king's hospital room. "The entire kingdom is worried."

"This will pass," Squall mumbled. "Sapphire needs him. He has to recover quickly."

A nurse went out of the king's room. "Hello, Prince Squall, Miss Lockhart. The king wants to talk to the two of you." Squall and Tifa obliged.

Two hours later, the two of them went out. King Caelum had fallen asleep. Tifa was both tensed and confused. Squall touched her back.

"You know I don't talk that much but I cannot resist from speaking about the matter. Thank you so much for granting my father's wish again. You're really a nice and sweet person. No wonder you were able to captivate my older brother's heart."

Tifa smiled at him, despite the heaviness she felt in her heart. She tried to stop herself from feeling frail. "Thank you. Again, before I grant that wish, there's something Francis and I have to do in Edge."

Squall sniffed. "I think we need to go to the palace. I think I smell. I need a bath. Let's go to the limousine now. Good thing the reporters are gone now."

"Yeah. Francis is in the palace. I miss him." Tifa felt so guilty for not spending time with her son lately. He was left with Aira, her personal maid. Tifa was in the hospital most of the time to watch over the king.

_I owe a lot to King Caelum. He had been so helpful to me. I lost my father at an early age and found a new father in the king. Please, I wish he would recover soon._

Tifa clutched her baby when she arrived. She was still focused on the conversation she had with the king earlier. Francis eased the tension. He hugged her and kissed her in the nose.

She gave a weak smile at her son.

Ignis came to her room and said, "There's something I want to tell you. I hope you're interested."

"About what, Ignis?"

Ignis told her.

Tifa could not get Ignis' offer out of her mind. Her conversations with the king and Ignis echoed in her ears.

_I have to go back to Edge first._

* * *

Cloud felt so miserable. The two people who mattered to him were away and their one-week vacation in the kingdom was extended to three weeks. He felt so frustrated because he had no right to say his disapproval. He was not Tifa's husband or boyfriend. She had no obligation to include him in her decisions. She had chosen to stay longer in Sapphire and Cloud could only pretend that he understood.

_When will they return? Why do I have this feeling that they are planning to stay there for good?_

He closed his eyes and slept for hours. In his dream, he saw Francis crawling towards him, calling him, "Dada!"

Francis' hands touched Cloud's face and hair. The baby was smiling at him. When Francis pinched his nose, that's when Cloud realized he was not dreaming.

"Francis," he mumbled. He was lying on the bed while Francis was sitting beside him. The baby pinched his nose again. He sat up. "Oh! You're back!" He glanced at the window. It was already morning time.

"Dada!" The baby laughed.

Cloud cradled the kid. Then he saw Tifa on the edge of his bed. "Tifa…"

Tifa smiled at him. "We're back. Sorry if we did not tell you. We wanted to surprise you."

Cloud smiled back at her and looked at the baby in his arms. "I'm glad you did not forget me. I miss you," he told the one-year-old baby.

"Get up now and take a bath," Tifa told him. "We are going out, remember? I'll cook breakfast downstairs." She took Francis from Cloud's arms and they went out of Cloud's room.

The three of them had a simple birthday celebration that day. They ate in a restaurant and strolled in the park where Tifa met Noctis and she had felt that her baby was coming. Cloud was glad to be with them again but he felt partially cautious when he was dealing with Tifa. He refused to be so lovey-dovey to her again, knowing he would only be hurt by her rejection.

"Cloud, can you take a picture of us?" Tifa asked. She handed him a camera and stood beside Francis who was lying in the stroller. She snuggled him. "Thank you." She gave a smile and Cloud took a picture of the two of them. "Thanks. It's your turn now. Stand beside him. I'll take your picture."

_How sweet. _But Cloud did not want to put a meaning on her sweet gesture. He had been misled once. He had thought that he was getting closer to her, to her heart and he was mistaken.

He took Francis from her and made a smile. Tifa clicked the camera.

"Wait. The three of us must have a picture," she pointed out. She approached a teenage girl nearby. "Hello, young girl. Can you take a picture of us, please?"

_The three of us? Wow. I'm glad I don't feel like an outcast in her family today._

The girl cheerfully took the camera from Tifa and the three of them smiled. Cloud was standing beside Tifa with Francis on her arms.

"Thank you, sweetie," Tifa said to the teenager.

"No problem," the girl answered.

Tifa put Francis back in the stroller and pushed it towards a bench. She sat down. Cloud sat beside her.

"How's the king?" Cloud asked her.

"Not yet okay. Something's wrong with his heart," Tifa responded. "His other vital organs are deteriorating, too."

"How was your vacation there?"

Tifa gave Francis a bottle of milk. "It was okay. The Caelums and Noct's friends treated me and Francis so well. The only thing I disliked was that the reporters chased me a lot. First, because of my arrival. Second, because of King Caelum's condition."

"What else happened?" Then Cloud saw the hesitation in Tifa's face. "Tifa?"

She shook her head and stood up. "Nothing. Let's go home."

Cloud noticed the distant look in Tifa's eyes again. _Maybe she is wishing Noctis is the one she is with today, not me. There's something she is not telling me._

He could feel that Tifa was hiding something from him. He longed to ask her what it was but faltered. He felt Tifa would keep her silence.

"Cloud…" Tifa spoke.

"Yes?"

Tifa hesitated again. "Nothing."

Despite the return of the awkwardness between the two of them, Cloud was so relieved that Tifa and Francis were back. He felt so shy in talking to Tifa alone, fearing she might push him away. He spent his free time with Francis to forget the uneasiness he felt for Tifa. The child liked playing with him.

Cloud noticed Tifa was talking to someone on her phone most of the time. The caller was Squall. Sometimes, it was Ignis. He could see the worry on Tifa's face when she talked to them, when she was being told about the king's state.

_Why is she so worried for the king? Yes, she is so sweet. She cares. But her concern for the king was too much. Come on, Tifa. You have no obligation to do that._

He felt so jealous again. When Noctis was alive, it was him Cloud was so jealous of. Now he became so jealous of Noctis' family. Tifa showered them with her sweet and kind personality, something Cloud really missed and wanted to have again. Tifa still showed a little concern for him but she was more focused on Noctis' family than him.

_Noctis died but I still feel I have competition for her affection. When will I win against the Caelums?_

But Cloud knew he had to repress what he felt. He had no right to ask Tifa or force her to feel something for him again. He stopped doing so because of the continuous rejections he got from her. However, he hoped Tifa really did appreciate him even just a little bit, appreciate his companionship even though it was Noctis' company she preferred.

One week later, he was stunned to see the bodyguards and the pilots outside the house. They were waiting for Tifa and her baby. A maid took the sleeping baby from Tifa's arms and stayed outside. A guard took Tifa's baggages and followed the maid.

"What's this all about?" he asked Tifa. He saw the ashamed look on her face.

"Sorry. I wanted to tell you this but I didn't have the courage," she explained. "Sorry for being quiet the whole time." She took Cloud's wrist and the two of them went upstairs so they won't be overheard by the servants of the Caelums.

Cloud gazed at her seriously. "I knew it. There's something you want to tell me but you cannot."

"Cloud…" Tifa stopped. She gazed back at Cloud, still embarrassed. "We…" Then she looked away.

"Tifa, just say what you want to say," Cloud snapped.

"We are living in Sapphire," she said in one breath. "The king asked us to stay there." She looked away again.

Anger and pain coursed through Cloud again. His hunch was right: she was leaving him again. She was running away once more. He clenched his fists.

"And you said yes? Teef, why can't you say no to him for once?"

"He is sick. He talked to me and Squall when he was in the hospital. He had this feeling that he won't last for long, that he only had a few years left," Tifa said, still not looking at him. Her eyes were focused on the floor. "He told me he wanted to be with my son more often. That's his dying wish. He believed Francis would make his remaining years still worth living despite his illness."

Cloud waited for her to continue.

"I could not be separated from my son, Cloud. I can't live here without him. The king told me I'm welcome to stay in his kingdom, too. As a mother, I have to stick to my child."

Cloud wanted to understand her but he could not. He was so mad that she was leaving him again. He was mad because of the fact that Tifa could not turn down the Caelum's requests. Yet he knew he was powerless. He was only a mere friend to her, someone who had lost a place in her life because of his past mistakes.

"Why do you have to do this?" He tried not to raise his voice. "You're not a part of that family, Tifa. You hated the press, right? If you live there, your private life will become a public one."

"The Caelums treated me as if I am a family member," Tifa countered. "They never made me feel like I don't belong. They did not blame me for what happened to Noct. As for the press? Yeah. I admit I dislike them. But maybe I'll get used to the publicity and learn to love it."

Cloud marched closer to her and held her chin. "You and Francis are doing fine here. Our house may not be as big as Noct's palace. Edge might not be as thriving as his kingdom. But at least we can still eat three times a day. We can still afford all our needs. I really do not understand why you have to return there."

"I want to repay the king's kindess towards me, Cloud. He has been a wonderful father to me," Tifa insisted. "Besides, I really wanted to live there anyway. It had been my plan all along, Cloud. I just came back here because I could not afford to stay there then. Now, I could. I inherited fifty million gils from Noct. I read his will a day before Francis' birthday."

_Noct could give you the entire Planet anyway. I could not give you that. I'm sorry for not being Noctis._

The pain in his heart heightened. Cloud felt betrayed once more. He thought Tifa would stay beside him for good. He was so wrong. Tifa still wanted to run away. Now that she was rich, she would turn her back on him again. For almost two years, he was there for her, taking care of her but she still chose to be in that kingdom.

"I told you I won't let you go!" he exclaimed. For the nth time, he swallowed his pride for her just to prove to her that he really loved her and he had no plan to hurt her feelings again. Why could she not trust him? "You're not going back there. Get Francis from the maid now."

Tifa shook her head. "I can't back out now. Ignis offered me a job there. He asked me to be his assistant manager in a restaurant he and his wife had built in Sapphire. I accepted the job immediately because I wanted to be closer to my son."

"Are you really sure that you wanted to stay there? Don't be hasty, Teef. You might regret it later on."

"Honestly, I began to have doubts because of those reporters. I had planned to carefully think about living here or there but then, the king got sick and asked me if he could have my son stay in Sapphire for a while. I figured why not try living there for a long time. Maybe I will learn to like staying there without Noct."

"Why do I have this feeling that I don't matter to you anymore?" Cloud asked in anguish. "Yeah, I know I have no right to ask this. I am not your lover anyway. Who am I to be involved in your plans, right, Tifa?"

"I really wanted to love you again, Cloud. I really do. But I'm afraid."

"Of what?" he screamed. "For a year and a half, Teef, I tried my best to prove to you that you're the only one, not Aerith or some other woman. You still don't believe me?"

"I might get hurt again," she answered softly. "I might be second best to Aerith again and I don't want to feel that way anymore. Never again, Cloud."

"Let go of the past!" Cloud felt so frustrated. "That was a long time ago, Teef! And you still haven't forgiven and forgotten? I didn't mean to make you feel second best to her and I proved that to you. What else should I do?"

She shook her head again. "I've already let go of the past, Cloud. And loving you is a part of it."

Her words sent an ego-crushing blow to Cloud. He tried to have a calm and serious composure but inside himself, he wanted to break down, to cry and beg her not to leave him.

"I already signed the contract, Cloud. The contract will last for three years. I'm so sorry. If you really love me, you'll let me go. You will set me free. Love is not about possessing your beloved, Cloud. It's about letting that person go and see her happy, whether you are a part of her happiness or not. I will forever be grateful for all the good things you did for me after Noct died. I will always remind Francis how a good friend you were to me. Thanks for everything."

_Noctis, what did you do to her? What have you done to make her feel the luckiest woman in this Planet? Do I have to be as rich as you? Do I have to be a prince too? Help me, Noctis. You don't want her to be sad forever, do you?_

He wished Noctis could listen to him right now. As he looked at Tifa, he could not think of any right words to say to her, something that would convince her to change her mind. He could see from her face that her decision was final, that nothing and no one would stop her.

"We are not meant for each other, Cloud. We broke one another's heart. I think it's impossible for us to be more than friends. I'm really sorry for being so cynical. Goodbye, Cloud." Tifa bowed her head to him and went downstairs.

_Fine, Teef. I just hope you won't regret your decision._

Then she and her son were gone. He had no idea when he would see them again, when he would be with them again. Borrowing Cid's airship was easy. Calling Tifa in the phone was easy, too. But it was still different if she was physically present, if she was with him.

_Maybe she is right. Maybe we are really not meant for each other._

He promised himself many times that he would not give up on her, that he would do everything to have her affection again. But still, she left and broke his heart. And for the first time in Cloud's life, he started to doubt whether his love for Tifa was still worth fighting for.

* * *

**A/N: Don't worry, guys. This is not yet the last chapter. As I've stated many times, I will exceed twenty chapters. I thought three additional chapters would suffice but I am no longer sure. But I am absolutely certain this will not exceed thirty chapters. Please read and review. Thanks to the people who had placed this story in the list of their favorite stories and to those who followed this. Thanks to those who constantly posted their reviews. Positive reviews and constructive criticisms are appreciated. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'm so sorry again if it took me a longer time to update. School deprived me of the time to write a new chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Tifa was earning well in her new job as Ignis' assistant manager in his restaurant called Angel's Eating Place. The restaurant was named after Ignis' three-month-old daughter, Angel. She earned more in Sapphire than in Edge. Her customers were wealthier. She had wanted to have her own restaurant or bar but she thought she would try being an employee first in the kingdom so she would learn the food and drinks most of the Sapphire citizens liked.

King Caelum was back to the palace but he spent most of his time resting. When he was awake, he would look for Tifa's son. He still believed he would be dead soon so he longed for his grandson too often. He could see Noctis in his grandson. Tifa had asked him if she and her son could move to an apartment near the palace but he turned down her request. He had also talked to Squall and advised him to get ready for he would be the next king of Sapphire.

"Father, don't say that!" Squall exclaimed. "You will live longer. You will be a hundred per cent healthy."

"No, Squall. After a few years, I will be joining your brother," the king told him sadly. "You're the only one who could succeed me now. Francis is still a baby. Please learn how to be a leader as early as now."

The king spent months going in and out of the hospital for a surgery or a check-up. He was often surrounded by nurses and doctors in the palace. The prayers for him were overwhelming. Tifa tried to live normally in Sapphire. The king's health was not really her problem but she still could not stop herself from feeling so anxious for him.

_Life in Sapphire was not perfect but I am learning to like it._

Tifa liked her new job. She was the boss, aside from Ignis and his wife. She had waiters and waitresses working for her. She was not working alone. Her shift was only in the mornings and in the afternoons. Ignis had wanted her to work at night and on weekends. But she turned him down. Her nights and weekends were for her son. Her time with Francis was non-negotiable.

She was glad the press had stopped bothering her. She was able to go out of the palace alone without any reporters messing with her. It was Squall who had become the official spokesperson for the king because the king had forced him to. Tifa felt sympathetic for the anti-social and quiet Squall.

_There is only one flaw now and that's Prompto._

Tifa had seen Prompto and the other actors and actresses shooting for a movie in the Caelum grounds. He was nice and sweet to her but he was nice and sweet to other women, too. The last thing Tifa wanted was to be an option for a man again. She avoided him as much as possible.

"Your mind is elsewhere," Ignis interrupted her thoughts. "Is there something wrong, Tifa?" He and Tifa were in his office. He had resigned from his job in the palace so he would be able to work full-time in his restaurant.

"Nothing. I just remembered Prompto. His cool personality reminds me of Noct. The only difference between them is that Noct is faithful and Prompto is not."

Ignis laughed. "He will never change, Tifa. It's a good thing you don't give him much attention. He had no plan in sticking to one woman."

"I know. That's why I don't allow us to be friends. I hope he stops bothering me soon."

"By the way, how's Cloud back in Edge? You lived there with him after Noct died, right? Now that you came back here, I wonder how Cloud's doing there alone."

Tifa felt her heart squirm in shame. Cloud had been on her mind a lot since she returned here in Sapphire. Guilt washed over her for breaking his heart again. She felt so bad about herself. They did not contact each another since she left. She missed him a lot. There were times she was tempted to talk to him but she resisted.

"He lives alone there," she answered Ignis. "I think he is doing okay."

"Pardon me for saying this, Tifa. When I first met him, I had an intuition that he had some feelings for you. It was too obvious. The way he bugged me a lot when you will come back there the first time you came here, I could tell he wanted you to stay with him. He was too jealous of Noct," Ignis declared.

_I really wish he is doing okay. He has been a wonderful person to me and to my son._

"I won't deny what you notice. He did fall in love with me. But I chose Noct over him. When Noct died, I lived with Cloud again but I did not respond to his feelings. It's still Noct whom I want."

"Well, it's you who will decide. It's your personal life. I just want to give you an advice, Tifa."

Tifa waited for Ignis to continue. She was listening intently.

"Last month was Noct's 2nd death anniversary. I advise you to let go, Tifa. Noct would not want you to be forever alone. What about Francis? He would want a father figure to him someday."

"Thanks for the advice, Ignis." He was right but Tifa was not yet ready to find someone new. She was afraid to get heartbroken again, to be happy again and be miserable once more in the end. She had already accepted that she would be alone always and that she would never experience the love she had found in Noctis. At least she had her son. Her son was a perfect companion to her.

After working in the restaurant, Tifa went home to her son in the palace. She saw him playing with his toys in Noctis' room which had become her own bedroom with Francis. She gestured for Aira to leave and the latter obliged. Francis, who was now skilled in walking, stood up and ran towards his mother.

Tifa lifted him and kissed his forehead. "I miss you, baby."

Her phone rang. Tifa saw Yuffie's name in the screen. "Hello, Yuffie."

"Did you and Cloud have a fight again?" Yuffie asked. "Vincent and I dropped by in your house in Edge for a visit. We were surprised to know he was alone there. He told us you're living in Sapphire now."

"No. I moved here because I want to and because the king wants to see my son often."

"Yeah. And you broke Cloud's heart again. You should have seen how unhappy he was," Yuffie said sternly. "You're so mean, Teef. You could have just compromised with the king like having Francis there every weekend. You don't have to abandon Cloud."

Tifa was surprised by Yuffie's behavior. "Yuffie, I only lived there for my baby's needs. There's no more reason to stay there now. Noct gave me millions of gils."

"Well, you should have just stayed there in the kingdom after Noct died. If you had no plan in loving Cloud back, you never should have agreed to live with him in Edge!"

"Yuffie, I know we're friends but you cannot meddle in your friends' personal lives all the time, right?" Yuffie's words to her worsened the guilt Tifa had felt for leaving Cloud.

"I know. But as your friend, Tifa, I want to tell you that you've been cruel to Cloud again. Yeah, it's his fault for getting his hopes up. He thought you would learn to love him when you lived with him again. But hey, you cannot blame him, Teef. He is in love with you!"

"Yuffie—"

Yuffie interrupted her. "Or you should have told him earlier that you're going to stay there on a temporary basis only. I pity him. It's obvious from his face how heartbroken he was. After Noct died, Cloud's life revolved only for you and for Francis. In the end, you still ran away."

"Stop this!" Tifa shouted angrily. She could not accept that she was the bad person this time. Her friend had a point. "I made him feel many times that we were only friends. It's not my problem anymore if he could not understand that. I did apologize to him when Francis and I left him." She placed her baby in the bed. Francis started crawling towards his teddy bear.

"Whatever, Tifa. But I am not on your side this time. You gave him false hopes." Yuffie clicked her phone and their conversation ended.

_Moving on would be easier for Cloud if I stayed out of his life. I did the right thing. I know I did. I miss you so much, Cloud. But it's best if we remain like this._

Tifa focused on her job and on her son. She made herself busy so she would not think of Cloud and Noctis too often. She still loved Noct but Cloud had been on her thoughts many times. To her surprise, she was worried for him. She wondered how Cloud was doing in Edge alone. She prayed that he was all right.

On a Saturday afternoon, Tifa and her son visited Noctis' grave which had been a weekly habit for them. She brought flowers for him, feeling the sorrow again. She thought of the two years that had passed since he passed away. Those two years had been incomplete without him. She still longed for his presence.

"Da…Da…Daddy!" Francis mumbled, pointing at his father's grave. He learned how to say Mommy and Daddy correctly. "Daddy!" He smiled at Tifa. "Mommy! Daddy!"

Tifa smiled back at him. Every time she and Francis visited Noctis' grave, she would always tell him that his Daddy was lying there. "Yes. Daddy is in there. He wants to tell you that he loves you," she told her child.

"Hi Tifa," a male voice spoke behind her.

She turned around and saw Prompto. "Hello, Prompto. What are you doing here?"

"What else? I'm here to visit Noct, too." Prompto put some flowers on his grave as well. "I miss this buddy of mine. We have opposite personalities but we still got along so well."

"I miss him, too."

Prompto grinned at her. "When are you going to love someone else, Tifa?"

"I think this is not the proper place to talk about that," Tifa said in a serious tone. "We are going home now. See you around, Prompto." She, with her baby, started to leave when Prompto blocked her way.

"Let's have coffee today. My treat," Prompto offered.

"No thanks."

"Fine. Let's go back to the palace together. The director called me. He says I have some scenes to work on in the art gallery."

Tifa and Francis rode in the limousine. They were followed by Prompto who was driving his own car. There were actors and actresses in the palace shooting for some scenes. Tifa headed to the garden and sat on a chair. She hugged and kissed her son.

"I wish it's weekend everyday so I would have more time with you," she lovingly told Francis.

"Milk!" the baby demanded. Tifa handed him a bottle of milk which he accepted. He leaned on her chest while he drank his milk.

She thought of Yuffie. After their argument, she never heard from her again. She did not try to call her. She figured her friend would come around eventually. Then she thought of Cloud again. She did not receive a single call or text from him for months and she was not complaining. She hurt him and it was normal for him to avoid her after what she did to him.

Before she could change her mind, she grabbed her phone and tried to call him. She wanted to know how he was. His phone was ringing but he was not answering it. Tifa waited for him to pick his phone for a few moments but he did not.

_I can't blame him. He hates me for abandoning him again._

She left him a voicemail instead. "Hey, Cloud. It's me. I know I have no right to send you a message. But… I—I just want you to—to know that I've been thinking about you a lot. I'm concerned for you. I hope you're okay there. I still care for you, Cloud. I'm really sorry for leaving you. I'm indebted to Noct's family, Cloud. That's why I cannot refuse them. I hope we will be good friends again. I-I m—miss you so much. Francis misses you, too." She sighed and took a deep breath. She was not expecting Cloud to call her after she sent him a voicemail but at least she was able to tell him that he was on her mind all the time.

_I've wanted to live here, to stay here. I wanted this. Now it happened. But why am I still not contented? Why do I feel that something is missing?_

"That's why you don't pay much attention to me." Prompto sat beside her. "It's not because you still love Noct. You ignore me because of man named Cloud." He smiled at her.

Tifa stood up and walked a few meters away from him. Francis continued drinking his milk.

"It seems like you broke a man's heart, Tifa. I had this instinct that you had some feelings for that man. What about me?" Prompto pretended to be sad.

"Leave me alone, Prompto. Why don't you go back to your work?" Tifa felt irritated. She was unaware that Prompto was eavesdropping.

"I'm on a break now. Is it wrong for me to join you and the little prince in your arms?"

"Some paparazzi might spot us, Prompto."

"Let them. What's wrong with that? Is it bad if they see us together? You're single. I'm single."

Tifa began to stride off when Prompto blocked her way again.

"You're too hard-to-get. Anyway, I need your help. I hope you don't mind."

Tifa's brows rose. "About what?"

"I need to practice a scene. My leading lady is not around. I want you to pretend to be her so I could practice my lines." He handed her a script. "It's just a short scene. Let's start now.

"Prompto, I don't know how to act. I am not an actress. Why don't you ask one of your female co-workers?"

"Come on, Tifa. If you do this, I promise I won't bother you again. I never had a hard time in getting the ladies I like but you are the exception. Do this scene with me and I'll stop chasing you. Deal?"

Tifa sighed again. "Fine. Don't break this deal. Let's do the scene in the library." The three of them went back to the palace. Halfway to the library, she spotted Aira and gave her son to him, ordering her to make him fall asleep.

When she and Prompto were alone in the library, he gave her the script again. "You play the role of Marie. I play Julius' role."

Tifa read the first line. "Hey, honey, come over here. I have something to show you."

"Do it again. You speak in a monotone. No emotions," Prompto criticized. He got his cellphone which he used to record Tifa's voice.

"You're recording this scene? Don't do that!" Tifa exclaimed.

Prompto played the sound recorder in his phone and listened to voice of Tifa. "Your voice is dead. I wish we have a mirror now so you would see that your face shows no emotions, too."

Tifa was exasperated. "I told you I am not an actress. You're the one who's asking me to help you so you could practice this scene and yet you critiqued me!"

"We can stop if you want but it will break our deal."

Tifa glared at him. She breathed and repeated the line, "Hey, honey, come over here. I have something to show you."

"I'll be right there, dear. Wait for me," Prompto responded.

For thirty minutes, they acted as Marie and Julius. Tifa was annoyed at how Prompto recorded their voices and would tell her that she lacked acting skills. After repeating the scene many times, Prompto played their voices again.

"You improved a little bit. Why don't you join showbiz? You're not that good in acting but I think you'll learn fast."

"I am not interested, Prompto. We are finished now. I hope you won't break our deal."

Prompto held her shoulders. "Yeah. Thanks for helping me in this scene. I'll talk to my manager now." He waved at her and left the library.

Tifa thought Prompto would stop bothering her after helping him. She was wrong. When evening came, he approached her in the garden and asked her again to have coffee with him.

"I thought you would stop," Tifa told him.

"Is it wrong to have coffee? We can be friends. Is there something wrong with that, too?"

Tifa felt exasperated towards Prompto again. She made it clear to him that she was not interested. She unwillingly helped him out in his scene so he would cease chasing her. When would he really plan to stop?

"Miss Lockhart! Miss Lockhart!" Aira rushed to her side. "Francis is missing! He was just sleeping when I left him in the room and ate in the kitchen. When I came back, he was no longer in the bed!"

Tifa suddenly became worried. "What? Are you sure? No one could kidnap him here. There are so many bodyguards around!" She ran back to the palace. Aira and Prompto followed her. Tifa felt her mind becoming dazed.

_What if somebody really took my son away? What if he is crying right now, calling for me? I hope I can find my son soon!_

When she reached her bedroom, Francis was no longer around. She walked to the bathroom and did not find him there. She searched the cabinets and the balcony. Francis was still out of sight. She began to tremble.

"I think we have to report this matter to the king," Prompto said. He was concerned too. "We need to know who kidnapped Francis."

"No. He is only around. I believe Francis is only around," Tifa answered. A part of her wanted to cry already. "You never should have left him," she scolded Aira. "I trusted you to take care of him but you did not do it!"

"Let's talk to the king now." Prompto started to lead Tifa out of the room when a tiny head came out from under the bed.

"It's Francis!" Aira exclaimed.

Francis crawled out of the bed and laughed at the maid. He stood up and walked towards Tifa. "Mommy!"

Tifa carried her son. "You scared me!" She lightly slapped her son in his diaper. "Don't do it again, you little prince!" The baby only answered her with a laugh.

"Amazing! Your son learned how to go down from the bed and hide under it!" Prompto teased. He tickled the boy's armpits. "Don't scare your mother again, okay?"

Tifa's anxiety was replaced with relief. She embraced her son and said, "Let's join Grandpa and Uncle Squall in the dining room downstairs. Aira, you prepare his baby food in the kitchen."

_I was so afraid. I guess being a mother will always make me feel paranoid even over the smallest things._

She placed her bag in the table and went out of the room with her son. Aira was behind them.

Prompto checked Noctis' bedroom with wary eyes. He, Noctis, Ignis and Gladiolus, used to play card games and arm wrestling in this room when they were teenagers. The four of them also loved studying as a group when they were still in school. He felt sentimental as memories of his teenage years with Noctis flooded his mind.

_He doesn't deserve to die. He is a wonderful person, _Prompto thought. _It's a shame on my part to be attracted to the woman he had fallen in love with. I must stop this. I must respect Noct's memories._

Tifa was the only woman who had never been attracted to him. He was a chick-magnet but somehow his charm failed to get Tifa's attention. Prompto was annoyed at first. It was the first time a woman had turned him down.

Then he heard a sound of a phone ringing. It was coming from Tifa's bag.

Prompto knew snooping was rude but he still found himself opening Tifa's bag. Her phone was definitely ringing. He looked at the screen. Someone was calling her and that someone was named Cloud.

_The man whom she had sent a voicemail a while ago…_

He grinned at himself.

_I will not break our deal but I think I have to do a little prank or revenge against Tifa…._

* * *

When Cloud heard Tifa's voicemail, he didn't know what to say. He was surprised he had finally heard from her after several months. He was tempted to call her when she left him but he fought the temptation. Her departure brought pain in his heart and ego. He missed her so much but he had to hide what he felt. He knew nothing good would come out if he forced himself to get in touch with her, to beg her to stay with him. Tifa would only reject him again.

_You miss me because you decided not to be with me, _he thought. But he still felt flattered when she told him she missed him and she thought of him all the time. At least she still had some concern for him.

His friends were unanimous in their advice for him: give up. They all told him to just let Tifa go. Cloud wanted to agree with them but still he hated himself for hoping that he would still have a chance with her. She was so hard to forget. She may be physically away but her presence was still etched in his mind. He could not stop thinking about her.

_I miss her so much. I thought I would never hear from her again but she sent me a voicemail._

He dialed her number. He longed to hear her voice. He wanted to bang his head in the wall for being so stupid for her. She told him loving him was part of the past and Cloud was deeply hurt by what she had said. But in the end, here he was calling her. Once again, he was swallowing his pride for her.

_Please, Teef. Answer the phone._

There was a click and a man's voice came on the line. "Hello?"

Cloud froze. Who was the man in the other end of the line? Why was he the one who picked Tifa's phone?

"Hello," the man repeated.

Cloud put one hand on his chest. He was alert, curious about the identity of the man talking to him. "Hi. May I know who this is? I want to speak to Tifa. Can you give the phone to her?"

"This is Prompto, Tifa's boyfriend. She's in the shower now," the man answered in a warm tone. "May I know how are you related to her? You're Cloud, right? She never mentioned you to me before."

_Tifa's boyfriend? Tifa has a new boyfriend?_

Cloud's fist clenched again. He could not believe what he had just heard. He hoped what he had heard was wrong. But Prompto spoke again.

"Hey. Please answer me. How are you related to my girlfriend?" Prompto asked.

The anger came back to Cloud again. He could not breathe properly. His negative emotions filled him with so much power. He felt the desire to kill.

To add insult to the injury, he heard Tifa's voice in the background.

"Hey, honey, come over here. I have something to show you!"

_Honey? She calls her boyfriend honey. She did not even have a term of endearment for Noct._

Prompto responded to her, "I'll be right there dear. Wait for me." Then his voice was back in the line. "My girlfriend is asking me to join her. I'll tell her that you called. Bye, Sir." Then the communication was cut off.

Cloud was trembling. It was Tifa's voice that he had heard. He was very sure. He felt so disappointed and betrayed again. How could Tifa leave him and drop him like a trash for another man so easily? She told him she missed him and yet she was dating someone else in Sapphire. Hatred filled his entire mind. It was so unfair. Two years had passed since Noct died and Cloud had been so devoted to her during those two years and still, Tifa chose to be with another man after Noct.

"Tifa…." he whispered. Tears fell from his eyes. Why was it so easy for Tifa to give her love to another man but not to him? He had wooed her for so long and he got nothing out of that. But this Prompto succeeded in catching her affection in just a short time. Maybe the king was not the real reason why she lived in the kingdom but that Prompto. She chose Prompto over him.

"WHEN WILL YOU STOP PUNISHING ME?!" he shouted, throwing his phone in the wall. His phone broke into pieces. He tried to catch up on his breath. His body tingled as deep hatred and agony overpowered him. He wanted to hurt Prompto. He wanted to kill himself for letting Tifa make a fool of him again, for losing her to a second man. He was a total failure in capturing her heart.

He stood up and started punching the wall. He preferred to be hurt physically. The pain in his fists was easier to bear than the pain Tifa had inflicted on him. He punched the wall countless times until his knuckles turned red. He cried as his fists met the hard, cold wall.

_I can finally agree with you, Teef. You and I are really not meant to be together. I will always love you but I will not bother you anymore._

* * *

Prompto grinned again. _Nice prank, dude. I deserve an award for being a best actor._

He replayed Tifa's voice in his phone: "Hey, honey, come over here. I have something to show you."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Prompto pretended to be Tifa's boyfriend. Relax, folks. There will be brighter days for Cloti soon. Hang on. Thank you so much for reading this story. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello. Here's the 21st chapter. The events here will take place three years after what had happened in Chapter 20.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

_3 years later…_

"Francis, hurry up!" Tifa called out to her son who was inside the bathroom. "We will visit Daddy's grave."

"Wait, Mom! I'm looking for my- hey, I found it!" The four-year-old kid with black, spiky hair and blue eyes came out, smiling and holding his plastic sword. "Sorry for the wait, Mom."

Tifa clutched her son's hand and they went out of the palace, using the limousine. When they reached the cemetery, she placed a bouquet of flowers in Noctis' grave. It had been five years since he died and Tifa still never got tired of visiting him and giving him flowers. The sadness was still alive in her but she no longer cried for him. She turned her small hope to her son, who was the only reason why she wanted to be alive and to enjoy the life she had now.

Francis gazed at his father's grave. "When will Daddy wake up?" he asked his mother.

Tifa felt a pang at her son's question. She had explained to him many times that his father was dead but he still could not understand or did not care much about the concept of death. For Francis, his father was only sleeping under the ground.

"He will never wake up," she told him. Francis became more confused. She held him closer to her. "You will understand when you grow up."

"Can I dig the grave, Mom? Maybe I can wake him up," Francis suggested.

"No. Do not bother your father."

She clutched her son's hand again and led him to another grave a few meters away from Noctis' where King Caelum was finally buried. He died four months ago because of his old age and heart ailments. The past three years had been difficult for him. He struggled to fight his various illnesses and the pains of his operations but fate still took his life away. The residents of the kingdom mourned for the loss of their beloved king.

Tifa placed another bouquet of flowers in the king's tomb. _Thanks for being a father to me. I will always be thankful to you, _she silently told the king.

"Grandpa is asleep as well," her son pointed out. "Mom, why did he sleep, too?"

"He was sick," Tifa answered.

"Of what? When I had fever, I don't sleep for a very long time like him and Dad."

Tifa did not respond to her son's query. They came back to the vast grounds of the Caelums. A press conference was being held inside the Coliseum. Squall, the new king, after four months of avoiding the media, finally agreed to be interviewed. He was being asked how he was coping for his father's death and what his plans were as the king of Sapphire. He was not smiling as usual but he responded politely to each question.

"Mom, I thought Uncle Squall is always mute. It's surprising he learned how to talk now," Francis said, watching Squall in the big TV screen outside Sapphire Towers.

Tifa laughed at her son's comment. "Of course, he always knows how to talk. He just doesn't want to do it most of the time."

"Can I approach and play with him, Mom? I think he is sad often. Maybe playing with him would make him happy. He loves me. He likes playing Daddy's role to me."

She hugged her son. "You're so sweet, dear. But he is busy now. You could play with him later."

A bodyguard came near them. "Miss Lockhart, King Caelum asked if you could join in the press conference. The reporters wanted to ask you some questions about the change of the leadership in this kingdom."

Just like Squall, Tifa had avoided the media so she could peacefully mourn for her almost father-in-law's death. _I guess it's time to speak now…_

She nodded. "Fine. I'll be there." She and her son followed the guard inside the Coliseum. There was a rectangular table in the podium where several microphones were laid. Squall sat behind the table, still answering the reporters' inquiries. His girlfriend, Rinoa, was seated beside him.

"Are you and Miss Heartilly have plans on getting married?" a reporter asked Squall.

"Not yet. Father just died. We want to grieve first. I am not yet on the stage of acceptance," he replied. "But I will get there soon. After that, we will see what life has to offer for me and my girlfriend."

His eyes glimpsed Tifa and said, "The table is now yours, Tifa." He turned to the reporters. "Miss Lockhart is now ready to answer your questions." He and Rinoa stood up and came near Tifa.

"Good luck. I know you can handle it," Rinoa told her with a smile. "Patience is the key in dealing with their insensitivity."

Tifa smiled back at her. "Thank you." The two of them had met two years ago when Squall introduced them to one another. She liked her immediately and they became friends.

"Please carry me!" Francis told his uncle. "I want to play with you!"

Squall smiled at the child. "No problem." He lifted the kid and nodded to Tifa. "Rinoa and I will take care of him. We'll go back to the palace now."

Tifa patiently replied to the reporters.

"If Prince Noctis did not die, he would have been a king now. You could have been our queen too. How do you feel about it?" a writer from a tabloid asked her.

"I'm perfectly fine. I never dreamed of being a queen. All I wanted was a simple, happy life with Prince Noctis and our son," Tifa said. The cameras were clicking and the reporters were jotting down notes. "Let's just give support to our new king. I believe in King Squall's leadership abilities."

"What about your son? Will he be the one to succeed King Caelum someday or will it be the king's future child?" another writer asked.

"It's too early to think of who would be Squall's successor right now. Let's give chance to him first."

Tifa knew the answer. Her son would never be the king unless Squall chose not to have his own kids. It was impossible. Squall was the silent type but he adored kids too. He told Tifa once that he was planning to propose to Rinoa next year and that he wanted to have children with her. Tifa was sad for the old King Caelum but she was a bit glad that her son was freed from the burden of becoming the next king. She and Francis would become private people in the background.

_I want a new life with my son. He and I will have our own little world. _Her first thought was to move out of the palace and buy a new house.

After the press conference, she told Squall about her plan in moving to a new house.

"You don't have to," he told her. "You're always welcome to stay here."

"No thanks. This palace is too large. I want a simple house. We will visit here from time to time," she said.

She had seen a two-storey house a few blocks away from the palace. It had three bedrooms and a garage good for two cars. The house was surrounded by a white fence and an attractive garden. It was a perfect home for her and her son. The house was also near a school where her son could study. With her inheritance, Tifa could surely afford it.

She called the real estate agent named Marco who told her the price of the house.

_Okay. I'll get the gils I need from the bank…_

Tifa had so many plans for her and Francis. She would buy a house for them. She would enroll him in the school where he would start nursery. She had to secure the documents required for the house and the school. She had to buy the needed furniture. She was excited to decorate the house she was interested to live in.

One of the documents needed for her son's enrollment was his birth certificate. She came to the Records Section of the Sapphire Towers one morning and asked for a copy.

The woman, Lucy, who was in charge of the said documents, shook her head. "I'm sorry, Miss Lockhart. Your son's birth certificate is not here."

"What? I gave a copy here a long time ago. For sure, it was already recorded in your computer system."

Lucy was embarrassed. "You remember the small fire that enraged this office a long time ago? One of the documents that got burned was your son's birth certificate. Our computers were damaged, too. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience."

Tifa sighed. "You should have told me about this earlier. What can I do now? I need it. My son will start nursery school in a few months."

"You could go back to the hospital where he was born and ask for an original copy," Lucy said. "When you come back here, I promise to take care of it so you could have unlimited copies of it anytime you request for it."

"I have to go back there? Can't you just send a request by mail or call? It's very far from here."

"Sapphire is an isolated kingdom, Miss Lockhart. The kingdom doesn't interact with nearer kingdoms. I'm sure it doesn't deal with farther towns and cities like Edge. Our mail will only be rejected. You have no choice but to go there."

"I wish I have saved a copy of my own in the palace. Damn."

_Oh no. I will go back to Edge, _Tifa thought.

She had not been in Edge for the past three years. She had no word from Cloud. He did not call her after she sent him that voicemail and Tifa never tried to keep in touch with him again. She changed her number. She rarely talked to her friends anymore. They had their own lives. When she did call them, she did not ask them about Cloud. But Barrett told her once that he was still living in Edge.

She wondered how Cloud was now. He was already twenty-eight years old. Was he married now? Did he have his own children? Could she and Cloud be friends again?

_I doubt. I still think it's best if we stay like this, as strangers…_

She was watching television with her son when she saw a commercial involving Prompto. He was still a womanizer and was frequently seen dating more and more ladies. He had been engaged once but his fiancée broke up with him after catching him kissing another woman in the van. Tifa was relieved that he stopped pestering her and shifted his attention to someone else.

She received a call from Ignis.

"Hi, boss. What's up?" Her contract with Ignis had expired months ago but she still continued working in his restaurant.

"I have a favor to ask you," he said. "Well, it's not a favor actually. It's an order."

"What is it?"

"There will be a one-month conference for chefs and bartenders starting next week. I cannot attend. My wife will give birth to our second baby anytime. I want you to attend for me. Attendance is mandatory."

"And where will the venue be held?"

"The place where you came from. Edge," Ignis said.

Tifa wanted to scream. Why did destiny suddenly wanted her to go back to that place? Her first answer to Ignis was no.

"Can't you just find someone else to represent you? I can't stay there for a month. Is it really required to attend it?"

"Under the laws of our kingdom, it is required. If I do not attend it or find someone who could, I'll pay a large fine and get reprimanded by the new king. Come on, Tifa. It's free. I'll pay for your plane ticket and hotel accommodations. You could take your son there if you don't want to be away from him for so long."

_I have no choice. I will still go there for my son's birth certificate._

"Fine. I'll go there. It's weird. Why Edge? It's very far."

"I don't know. The conference should have been in Accordio but it was moved to Edge in the last minute. I could have joined in it if the organizers did not change the venue. I'm sorry, Tifa. You will still get your salary even if you have to leave for a while. I promise."

"What else can I do? Okay. I'll do it."

"Thanks, Tifa."

Tifa put her phone beside her and sat beside her son who was playing blocks in the bed.

"Francis, we will have a vacation in a faraway place," she informed him.

Her son did not look at her but he was listening. "Where?" he asked.

"Edge, the town where I gave birth to you."

Francis frowned. "What about Daddy? He won't be mad at us if we left?"

"No, he won't."

"Okay."

Tifa's thoughts came back to Cloud. What if she ran to him in Edge? How would they react with one another? Would he be happy to see her? Sad? Did he still hate her for leaving him?

_Why do I think of him? It's unlikely that I would see him there. Edge is a large town. I know he would be busy delivering random things outside Edge. I won't do many sightseeing there too. The conference will be held five days a week._

* * *

"Dude, what happened? I thought you and Cissnei were getting along! I was so surprised the two of you stopped seeing each other!" Reno exclaimed to Cloud.

Cloud made a smirk. "I got turned off. All she talked about was Zack."

He dated Cissnei, a Turk who was also Zack's friend. He bumped into her in Tseng's birthday party months ago. He had been attracted to her and enjoyed her company but he stopped feeling the attraction when she started talking about her times with Zack. He avoided her while his feelings for her were not yet deep.

"Oh. But Zack died more than a decade ago."

"That's right. And she still thinks of him," Cloud said.

Cloud, Reno and Vincent were drinking wine inside Tifa's old bar. They organized a small party just for men, no women around. Barrett could not attend as he was taking care of Marlene. Cid was prohibited by Shera to show up. Rude and Tseng would arrive later.

"Did you ask her if she was still into Zack?" Vincent asked him.

"No. Do I have to? The mere fact that she likes talking about him is a sign that she still likes him," Cloud stated. "Good thing I did not fall in love with her. What I felt was only a little bit of attraction. I managed to save myself from another heartbreak."

_Why do I always get attached to ladies who cannot move on from their old flame? Aerith and Cissnei were still attracted to Zack when I met them. Aerith loved telling me that I reminded her of him. Tifa was still hung up for Noct. When can I find a woman who knew how to let go?_

Yet Cloud was aware that he had no right to protest. He, himself, took a long time to get over the guilt he had felt for Aerith's death, and he was still not in the process of forgetting Tifa. He still loved her after all these years. Even though he and Cissnei briefly dated, Tifa was still on his mind and heart despite the fact that she crushed his ego years before and lost contact with him.

"You're weak!" Reno chastised him. "Now, Rufus is chasing Cissnei! You already lost to Zack and Noct. Now you want to lose to Rufus, too? Go after her while you still have a chance!"

Cloud shook his head. "If Rufus can handle a girl on the rebound, I cannot. Let Rufus have her." _I don't want to get burned by a woman who doesn't move on…_

"Be honest, Cloud." Vincent took a glass of wine and drank it. "Is it really because you disliked the fact that Cissnei is still hung up on Zack that's why you stayed away from her or is it because of another woman from your past?"

Reno laughed. "I can name that lady. Her name starts with letter T, right, Strife?"

_Okay, fine. I admit I'm still in love with Tifa but I lost hope in getting her love. She had Noct. Now she has Prompto, whoever he is. I am a failure and disappointment for her._

"Let's not talk about that lady. Shall we? I thought we are going to have a boys' night-out. Can't we talk about other topics?"

Vincent poured another wine in his glass. "Admit it. You still like Tifa. Well, five years have passed since her fiancé passed away. Maybe she is able to move on now. You could have your chance. Cid is only one phone call away if you want to use his airship and go to that kingdom."

Cloud scowled at them. "Let's change the topic. Please."

_She has moved on from Noct. I'm sure of it. I wonder how she is right now. Did she end up with that Prompto? Did they have their own kids now? Three years have passed but it's still her I want to be with._

He could still feel the envy, the envy that had plagued him for so long. He had been in love with Tifa since he was a kid yet he was not able to be in a relationship with her. He envied Noctis and Prompto, the two men who were able to have their chance with her. He wondered how it would feel like to be in their place. Cloud knew he would be so delighted to feel Tifa's love for him.

_But that will always be a fantasy because Tifa and I are not meant to be. We were never an item in the first place and we will never be…_

* * *

Tifa was finished packing her son's clothes. Francis was already in bed, sleeping. Tifa ordered him to sleep early. Their flight to Edge tomorrow would be at five in the morning.

She thought of her future again. After the conference in Edge, she would come back here in Sapphire. She would buy the house and enroll her son for school. After a year or two, she would build her own bar. She would live an isolated life with her son, no bodyguards and press to run after them.

The she thought of Noctis once more. The sadness still remained in her. The love was still there inside her. But she was wiser and stronger now. She would always love him. He would always have a space in her heart. But Tifa would move on, perhaps try to love another man again…

_I won't hold on from someone who had passed away. I will always love Noct but I will let go now. How silly of me to think I would not love again. It was immature of me to stick to a man who would never come back. It took me five long years to realize that I should let go. You will always be loved Noct. You will never be replaced but I have to love someone again. I'm not getting any younger. I promise you the love I feel for that man, whoever he is, will be less than the love I feel for you. I will always love you more…_

Tifa stared at her two hands. She used to wear Cloud's Fenrir ring in her right ring finger. She had removed it and threw it away when she stopped loving him. She had no idea where that ring was now. And Cloud never found out that Tifa lost that ring.

Her eyes lingered in her left hand where her engagement ring was placed. She seldom removed it from the time Noctis proposed to her. She wore the ring even when she was asleep, even after the time he died and left her. After five years, the ring was still in her left ring finger.

Before she could change her mind, she slipped the engagement ring off her finger and put it back to the small box in her table.

_I'll never wear this ring again. I will move on. I will let go, _she repeatedly told herself, still gazing at her now bare left hand.

* * *

Tifa was gazing at her old town. Edge was still the same. Nothing much had changed since she left this town three years ago.

She and her son were inside a cab, on the way to a hotel. Their room was in the twelfth floor of the hotel while the conference would be in the first floor, in the large seminar room, to be attended by thousands of chefs and bartenders all over the Planet.

"Sapphire is more attractive than this place," Francis remarked. "Who is the king here, Mom? I will talk to him and tell him to improve this town."

"Don't say that. This is the place where you were born," Tifa criticized him. "Be proud of this place." She got her phone to look for a babysitter for her son.

When they arrived in the hotel room, Francis jumped into the bed. "I want to sleep! Can I, Mom? I'm tired."

"Go ahead." There was a knock on the door. Tifa opened it and allowed the girl in her late teens to enter the room.

"Good morning, Miss Lockhart and Francis," the girl with blond hair greeted them cheerfully.

"Hi, Candy," Tifa greeted back. She looked at her son. "Francis, she is Candy, you're babysitter. She would be the one to take care of you here while I'm downstairs in the conference. Be nice to her."

Francis stood up. "What? I'm not allowed to join you? Mommy, don't leave me!"

"Kids are not allowed there. I'll come back here later in the afternoon. Bye, baby." Tifa kissed her son in the forehead. She was already near the door again when her son cried.

"Mom! Mommy! Don't go!" He started to run towards her but Candy carried him. "Let me go! Let me go! I want my Mommy!" He thrashed wildly.

"I can handle this, Miss Lockhart. Trust me," Candy told her with solemn eyes. She snuggled the young, crying prince.

Tifa described the conference as dragging. She wished she had turned down Ignis' order. The speakers had no sense of humor. They were so serious in talking about food, wine and nutrition. She did not learn something new from them. Unfortunately, she had to endure the eight-hour conference for Ignis. She could not understand why showing up in this kinds of functions were mandatory for bartenders in Sapphire.

At night, she would be in the room with Francis. He was not yet in school but Tifa started teaching him about letters and numbers. She loved reading stories to him and coaching him how to write his own name. She noticed that her son had an artistic side in him. He loved drawing people and animals and using his crayons in his coloring books.

He gave her a piece of paper one night and said, "Mom, look at my drawing. Is it pretty?"

Tifa unfolded the paper and saw three people there. Her son drew a family picture of himself and his parents. The drawing was not too pretty but she adored her son's efforts.

"It's me in the middle. You and Daddy beside me," he said proudly.

"Thank you for the drawing." Tifa kissed her son in his head.

On her fourth day in Edge, Tifa came out of the hotel with her son when the conference was over. They headed to the hospital and requested for her son's birth certificate. She was assured that she would get it after a week. Then she bought clothes and toys for her son in different stores. Her son loved chasing after dogs and birds so Tifa had to be alert. She would hold his hand tightly so he would not be able to run after those animals.

"Mom, we've been walking for an hour. Can't we rest and eat?" her son whined.

"Later. Mommy still has a few things to buy," she informed him.

"Mom, I want a pet dog or a bird. Can you buy me one, please?"

"No, Francis. Pets are not allowed in the hotel."

Francis grumbled, "When can I have my pet? I want a pet!"

Tifa ignored her son's request for a pet. They went to the market to buy fruits. She was looking at the stall which was selling oranges. She smiled at the vendor and said, "I want to buy some oranges please. My son likes them."

The old vendor smiled back. "Sure, Tifa. Long time, no see." He put several oranges in a plastic bag and gave it to Tifa. Tifa gave him some gils and accepted the fruits.

She was walking towards the next stall selling watermelons when a feeling of anxiety came over her. She looked at her side.

Francis was no longer beside her.

She looked at her surroundings. Where was Francis? She was holding his hand a few moments ago. Why did she let go of him? Her son was nowhere in sight.

"Francis!" she called out. "Francis!"

No little kid with spiky hair came near her. People were beginning to cast curious stares at her. She was becoming loud. But she didn't care. Her son was lost.

"Francis!" she shouted, looking around. She came back the stalls and stores where they came from. She still could not find him.

_Oh no! My son is missing! _Tifa started to sob.

She kept screaming his name as she ran back to the places they had come. Tears flowed from her eyes. The fear and anxiety made her want to vanish. She was so scared. What had happened to her son? Why did he disappear suddenly? Who took her son away?

People began to glare at him but she ignored them. She had to find her son. Her son was in danger. She had to save him. He needed her.

"Francis," she sobbed. She wanted to slap herself for being so careless. _He is only four years old. He is still gullible and vulnerable to strangers._

The sun was beginning to set. She had to find him before night time began. Finding him at night would be more difficult.

She began to ask people about her son. She showed a picture of him to them. No one could give her an affirmative answer. All of them told her that they had not seen their son. They gave him sympathetic looks and told her to seek the help of the police.

_No! My life will be over if I didn't locate him. I will be dead. _The tears fell on her eyes non-stop. She would never forgive herself if something bad happened to her son. After two hours of searching for him, she still failed. There was no sign of Francis.

* * *

"Hey! Stop! You're mine! Don't run away!" Francis shouted at the white bird he had seen in the ground. He fell in love with it and secretly followed it when his mother was not watching him.

The bird was flying away but Francis chased after it.

"Stop!" he shouted again. The bird was leading him to an unfamiliar part of the town. He wanted the bird. When he caught it, he would come back to his mother. He would finally have a pet.

"You're mine! You're mine!" Then he stopped. The bird was no longer within his reach. It flew high up in the sky.

"No!" He scowled. "I thought I would get that bird! No!" He stomped his feet out of annoyance. Then he noticed his surroundings. His mother was gone.

"Mom?" He panicked as he looked at the people around him. He found himself in the park. "Mom! Mommy!"

He cried in an instant. "Mommy…." He sat on a rock and continued crying, feeling so afraid. He cried for an hour. Some people only looked at him. Others whispered while staring at him. No one dared to approach him and ask him what was wrong.

Francis' felt the pain in his chest. He could not accept that he was missing, that his mother disappeared. What would be his life now that he got separated from his mommy? Would he be like the little beggars he saw in the streets, dying of hunger and thirst? Would he land in an orphanage where unwanted and abandoned children usually go? He shuddered, observing his surroundings cautiously with his swollen eyes.

Monsters and kidnappers came to his mind. He imagined them abducting him later on and doing bad things to him. He wished his mother would appear and save him from those evil creatures before it was too late.

He wiped his face using his t-shirt but the tears from his eyes went on.

Suddenly, he heard a male voice. "Hello, little boy. What's wrong? Are you lost?"

Francis looked up and saw a man with blond, spiky hair and blue eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Of course, the man is Cloud. Please read and review. Thanks! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hello, folks. This is the 22nd chapter. Thanks to those who had posted their reviews in the previous chapters. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Cloud gazed at the little boy with concern. The little boy was crying hysterically. Cloud touched his back and noticed that the boy was sweaty.

_He must have been running or something, _he thought.

"Hey, you're lost, right? Do you want me to help you find your parents?" he asked the kid. He thought of the boy's parents who were definitely searching for their son now. Cloud felt sympathetic for the kid and his parents. He had to help this kid be reunited with them. His crying brought some worry for Cloud.

The boy stopped crying but he was still sniffing. He gave Cloud a nervous look.

Cloud smiled at the kid. "What's your name? Let's look for your mom and dad."

"My mother always tells me not to talk to strangers," the boy answered cautiously.

"If the stranger is bad, you must not talk to him," Cloud answered gently. "But I'm not bad. I'm a good stranger. I'll help you find your parents. Tell me your name and your parents' names." He saw the hesitation in the boy's face.

Then he cried again. "I want my Mom!" Tears flowed from his eyes again.

Cloud observed the boy with curiosity. Something in the boy's face was familiar with him. He felt like he had encountered this young kid before. _I think I've seen him but I cannot remember when and where…_

He held the boy's shoulders. "We will find her. If you want me to help you, you must help me, too."

"I'm hungry!" the boy whined.

Cloud smiled at him again. "You want me to feed you?"

The boy did not respond. His eyes were filled with fear as he looked at Cloud.

"My name is Cloud," he introduced himself. "What's your name? Don't be afraid. I am not evil." When the kid did not answer again, Cloud made a sigh. He took the boy's hand. "Come on. Let's eat. What's your favourite food?"

There was still no answer from the little boy. But when Cloud started to lead him out of the park, he did not resist. He allowed Cloud to take him away.

_Kids could really be vulnerable. It's a good thing it was me who found him. Who knows what would happen if it was a kidnapper who would get hold of him?_

He placed the boy on Fenrir and the two of them went to his house. The boy stopped crying again by the time they got home but he was still quiet. Cloud brought him in the bar.

"What do you want for dinner?" Cloud asked. He still got no answer from him. He could not blame the kid, though. If he were in the boy's shoes, he would also be traumatized for being apart from his parents.

"You stay here. I'll be in the kitchen to cook your dinner."

When the boy's food was cooked, he still did not eat.

"You're hungry, right? Come on. You must eat," Cloud encouraged. "If you don't eat, you'll get sick." He tried to feed the child but the latter did not open his mouth.

The boy was wearing a sad and fearful expression. He gazed at Cloud in suspicion and dread.

"If you get sick, your parents would be sad. Do you want that to happen?" Cloud asked the boy in a calm and assuring tone.

_Why am I doing this? How weird. I don't know this kid but I really sympathized with him when I saw him in tears…_

The boy shook his head and opened his mouth. Cloud patiently fed him.

"What's your name?" Cloud asked again.

Once again, the boy was mute.

_He still doesn't trust me. Oh well…_

After the boy was done eating, Cloud stood up. "I'll wash the dishes. We will go to the police later. They can help you find your parents." He opened his wallet and checked if he still had enough gils to buy some fuel for his Fenrir.

The boy suddenly stood up and yelped, "Mommy!"

Cloud stared at the boy, puzzled. "Huh?"

The boy pointed at his wallet. "You have my mother's picture! You know her?"

Cloud looked back in his wallet. There was a photo of him there with Tifa and baby Francis. It was taken when they had a late celebration for the baby's birthday. Cloud looked again at the child and asked, "What's your name? Please tell me."

The boy hesitated again but he finally replied, "Francis. My name is Francis."

_Francis! The baby I love is now four years old. I get it! That's why he is so familiar. He looks a lot like Noctis. A younger Noctis… _Cloud gazed at the child's face. The boy bore a total resemblance to the man who had been Cloud's rival in Tifa's heart, the worst rival. They had the same facial features, same black and spiky hair and blue eyes.

"And this is your mom? Tifa? She's a friend of mine," Cloud stated. He could not believe it. What a coincidence! The kid he saw crying in the park turned out to be the baby he had taken care of a long time ago.

Francis nodded. "Yes. You know her, right? You're in the picture, too. May I see the photo?"

Cloud handed the photo to him.

"Where is Daddy? Why was he not in this picture? Was he already asleep when this picture was taken?" Francis asked Cloud, examining the photo.

_Daddy? Asleep? _Cloud was confused at first then he suddenly understood. The child thought Noctis was only sleeping. _A four-year-old will not understand what death means…_

"Yes. He was already asleep," he said. He promptly felt jealous. This boy had called him Dada but Tifa obviously did not remind him about it. It was Noctis whom the child saw as his father now.

"Who is this baby? Is this me?"

Cloud nodded. "Yes. You were one-year-old then."

_What happened between me and Tifa, Francis had nothing to do with it. _For the first time in the past three years, Cloud felt happy once again. Although this boy was the miniature version of the man who stole Tifa from him, he felt no hatred towards the boy. He loved Francis as his own son and he was glad to see him again.

He embraced him. "Coincidence. I'm glad I found you. I took care of you when you were just a baby."

"Nice. Will you help me find my mommy? We were in the market a while ago but we got separated because I ran after a bird. I think she did not notice." Francis became emotional again, sobbing. "I'm sure she is crying now. I miss her."

"If I am just your real father, I'll never give you back to your mom," Cloud muttered in a low voice. _She came back. I wonder what she's doing here in Edge. I can't believe you've been this careless, Teef…_

"What did you say, Sir?" Francis asked.

Cloud forced a smile. He felt weird being called Sir by this boy who used to call him Daddy. He gave the boy another embrace to stop him from crying. "Nothing. I'll help you find her. But there is a condition."

Francis's eyes widened. "And what's that?"

"You stay with me tonight. I'll bring you to her tomorrow. Is that okay with you?"

For the first time, Francis smiled at him. "Okay. Since you're my mom's friend, we could be friends, too. Don't give me to the kidnappers, please. And don't put me in an orphanage!"

"No, I won't," Cloud assured him, smiling. _I may not be his real father but I was the one who changed his diapers. I was the one who fed him milk, made him fall asleep and bathed him. I was the one who stopped him from crying. That makes me more deserving than Noct. I'm sorry, Tifa. I know you're worried sick now but your son is mine tonight._

"That's good. Thank you so much." Francis embraced him back.

Cloud touched the child's back again. "You're sweaty. We have to change your clothes." He remembered some child's clothes and slippers his client asked him to deliver to a relative in an eastern part of Edge. It was in a brown box inside his office. He said a silent apology to his client as he took Francis to his office and got the clothes.

He undressed the child and took off his rubber shoes. He clothed him with the clothes he had to deliver. He would just wash them when Francis would no longer use them. Francis wore the slippers Cloud handed to him.

"Very good boy. Don't cry again. You're safe with me," Cloud said.

Francis nodded. "We will see Mommy tomorrow. Promise me."

"I promise," Cloud told him. He thought of Tifa and the fact that she came back in Edge. Why did she come back? What was her business here? He thought he would never see her again or would no longer have any contact with her. Then this child became his bridge to her again, same when he was still a baby.

How would he react if he sees Tifa again? Would he be happy to meet her? He was not sure but her departure still brought a jab of hurt in his heart. Her finding a new boyfriend even worsened it. Still, he missed her a lot. The three years had been so desolate for him. He tried to get out of the loneliness by going out with Cissnei but she was still no match for Tifa. Tifa had given him the loneliness and she was the only one, ironically, who could remove that feeling from him.

_But she doesn't want me. She fell out of love with me ages ago…_

Cloud lifted the child to stop thinking of Tifa. "Let's watch TV. I miss you a lot. You were only a baby the last time I saw you. I want to bond with you."

"No problem," Francis said, laughing. "Thank you for saving me from the monsters and the abductors!"

* * *

Tifa could not sleep in her hotel room. She had reported the incident to the police but she was still not at ease. She glanced at the empty space in the bed next to her. It was the first time in four years when her son was no longer sleeping beside her. She failed to find him and she hoped that wherever he was, he was all right.

_I really hope and pray that Francis is in good hands, _Tifa thought desperately. Her eyes were puffy because of the endless tears she had poured. _Why I have been so offhand? He is the only family I have and I allowed him to get lost. Francis, forgive me. Forgive your mother._

Visions of living a private life with him in a simple house vanished in her mind. Her thoughts changed to a miserable life without him and she shuddered. She would find her son. She would be reunited with him again. She would never stop searching for him.

_Noct, help me find our son. Lead me to him. I'm begging you. _She began to cry again. Her son, the best gift that was given to her by the man she truly loved, the living proof of the love she and Noctis had shared, was missing. She remembered her baby's first cry, his laugh, and his sweet smile as he gave her a tight embrace and the first time he told Tifa "I love you, Mommy". Then, she wept more.

She needed a shoulder to cry on, to lessen the agony she was going through. She needed someone who would sympathize and who would assure her that everything would be okay. She needed someone to hug her. But who could that person be? Noctis could no longer do that for her. Yuffie? She was living in Wutai. Tifa would not want to seek comfort from her through a phone call, same with her other friends outside Edge.

Then she remembered Cloud. He was only in Edge. Tifa was suddenly tempted to go to their house and seek help from him. He was the only one nearby whom Tifa knew would listen to her. He could be insensitive and unresponsive but she knew he would care. He loved her son even if he was not his own flesh and blood. Cloud would surely do anything to find him.

She stood up and began to change her clothes when she remembered the unforgivable thing she did to him. She led him on, made him believe that he had a chance with her. Tifa went back to the bed in shame. No, she could not ask Cloud for help. He hated her. She would have to deal with this problem alone. She could not bother him after breaking his heart.

_Tomorrow is another day. A lot can happen. I will see my son again. _Tifa wished she really felt so confident and positive.

* * *

Cloud was cooking breakfast for him and Francis when he heard Tifa's voice in the radio. The radio was in the counter.

Her voice was emotional and shaky. _I knew it. She must have cried the whole night…_

"G—good morning, people of Edge. I'm—I'm Tifa Lockhart," she began. "My son, Francis Caelum, went missing l—last night. He is only four years old. He has a black, spiky hair, blue eyes and prominent nose. He was wearing a red shirt and blue denim pants the last time I saw him. If you have seen him, please contact me immediately. I'm begging you." She recited her contact number.

Cloud jotted down her number in a tissue paper.

"Did I hear Mom's voice?" Francis entered the kitchen. "You're cooking hotdogs! I like that!"

"Yes. It's her. We will see her later," Cloud said to him. _I'll be seeing her again. I can't believe we would see each other face-to-face…_

Tifa's voice was replaced by a song in the radio.

"Where is she?"

"She's not here but her voice was in the radio a while ago. She is looking for you," Cloud informed him. He tried not to show the kid his uncertain feeling of meeting his mother again. He acted casually.

Francis looked at the radio. "Okay."

"We will eat breakfast first. You take a bath later," he told the child. Cloud was still feeling uneasy.

* * *

Tifa had received a dozen prank phone calls. The callers were playing with her, telling her that she would never had her son back. There were some callers who had given him some information about her son but they turned out to be false. One caller told her that he had her son's custody. But when Tifa met him in the lobby of the hotel, the boy was not her son. The boy was blond and had green eyes. He looked nowhere like Francis.

She was getting frustrated. She was very sure her message in the radio had reached the person who had Francis now. But that person still had not called her. She wanted her son very badly and she would do anything to have him back.

_If my son is still not with me tomorrow, I guess I have to give reward. How much? Two million gils? Three million? I have to spread his picture all over Edge, _Tifa thought. _But if it is still a failure, I have to ask someone's help. Not Cloud. But Squall. Squall has an entire army who could track my son…_

Tifa was in her room again. The cops were actively looking for her son. She was told by them to just be in the hotel while they searched for him. Tifa was aware that this was wrong. She could not relax in her hotel room while her son was in some part of Edge with an unknown person. Maybe he was already outside Edge and he would not be with Tifa again.

_Be strong, Tifa. Be strong, _she told herself.

A police officer called her. "Hello, Miss Lockhart. We still haven't found your son but we already asked details from bus companies if they had a young passenger who looked like your son. We showed your son's photo. Negative. It means your son is still here in Edge."

"That's good to know," Tifa said in a dull voice. "Please find him and once you do, take him here in the hotel."

"We are doing our best, Ma'am. We will go to the hospitals now. Someone might have sent your son in one of the hospitals here in Edge."

Tifa felt the tears from her eyes again. She missed her son so much and she really hoped that before this day ended, she would find him. She could not bear another day without him. She had not eaten from the time he got lost and she was feeling so weak.

Then her phone rang again. It was from an anonymous person. Tifa hoped this time the person was calling was the one who had her son, not another prank caller.

"H—hello," Tifa said, praying silently that this caller would give her a clue where her son was.

"Teef, it's me," a familiar male voice said.

Tifa sniffed, analyzing the voice in her mind. The person who just called, he called her Teef. Only her close friends called her that and one of them was-

"It's me, Cloud," the man said in the other line. "Your son is with me."

_Cloud? Cloud has my son?_

Tifa tried not to show her eagerness. She didn't want to be disappointed again. "C—cloud, is that really you?" She was certain it was Cloud's voice but she still wanted more confirmation.

"Yes. It's me. Francis is with me. I found him crying in the park last night," he said to her in a casual voice.

"Cloud…" Tifa was speechless.

"You can talk to your son now. I'll give the phone to him."

Francis' voice came in the line. "Hi, Mom! How are you? I miss you so much! I'm here in Uncle Cloud's house! He told me the two of you were friends."

More tears flowed from Tifa's eyes. But those tears were tears of joy now. Her son was talking to her. It was her childhood friend who had found him, not a bad person who would harm him. Tifa was so relieved and thankful.

"Mom, it's me! It's Francis! I miss you!" the child keenly told her.

"I miss you too. I'll pick you up there. Say thank you to your Uncle Cloud," Tifa ordered her child. She wiped her tears and took a deep breath.

Cloud was on the line again. "Where should we meet, Teef? Which hotel do you stay in now? We will go there."

"No, Cloud. Stay there in the house. I'll be the one to pick him up."

_What a coincidence! But I'm glad it was Cloud who found my son. Francis would always be safe with him. _Tifa remembered once again that she broke Cloud's heart and she was filled with shame again. She had been bad to him and yet he was the one who took care of her son. He saved her from the miserable life she would have endured if her son ended up with an evil person.

She quickly changed her clothes and went out of the hotel. She rode a cab which brought her to the house where she used to live.

_This house was full of unforgettable memories, _Tifa thought. She knocked on the door.

Cloud opened it.

In an instant, Tifa felt the embarrassment as she stood in front of Cloud. She looked at the floor. She could not endure the cold expression Cloud was wearing on his face. He was not happy to see her again. Tifa could not complain. She had abandoned him three years ago.

"How are you?" she asked, still not looking at him.

"Be vigilant when you're going out with your son," Cloud lectured her sternly. "You were lucky it was me who found him. What if it was someone evil like Sephiroth or Loz? It's not like you to be so careless, Teef."

Cloud had a point. It was only useless for Tifa to argue with him when she was the wrong person.

"I know. Thanks for taking care of him," she told him. "And I'm sorry for causing you trouble."

"Taking care of him was not trouble, Teef. I'm just telling you to be careful next time."

Francis appeared behind Cloud. He rushed to Tifa and gave her a hug. "Mommy!"

Tifa stared at her son and hugged him back tightly. She kissed her son in the forehead to make sure it was really him. Finally! She was reunited with him! She had really feared that she would not see him again.

"I miss you! Don't leave my side again, okay?" Tifa told her son in his ear. "You scared your Mommy the whole night!"

"I'm so sorry, Mom!"

Tifa finally looked at Cloud. "Thanks again, Cloud. We'll go back to the hotel. Let's go, Francis." She took her son's hand when a pain seared in her head. She started to feel dizzy.

_No! What's happening to me?_

Her vision became blurred and she began to stumble.

"Mommy!"Francis screamed.

Cloud caught her before she fell in the floor. "Teef? Teef, what's wrong?" The taciturn expression in his face was suddenly replaced with concern.

Tifa could not endure the agonizing pain in her head. She also found it hard to breathe. She heard her son crying.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

Cloud lifted the unconscious Tifa and brought her in her old bedroom. He placed her in the bed with a feeling of anxiety. He noticed her pale face and her pale lips. He knew from her face that she did not get much sleep and she had not eaten because of her son's disappearance.

He felt guilty for not returning her son to her the moment he found out that the boy was Francis. _She was really worried for him._

Despite the haggardness in her face, she was still beautiful. Cloud gazed at her in admiration. She was beautiful inside and out but she was still the same woman who had said hurtful words to him years ago. He was so disappointed that this woman whom he loved was capable of hurting a man's self-esteem.

"What happened to her?" Francis asked, sniffing. "I hope she won't sleep for a very long time like my Daddy."

Cloud hugged the child in sympathy. "She'll be fine. I think she had not just eaten anything. I'll call a doctor to check on her. She will wake up soon."

"Are you sure?" Francis inquired. "I am scared she might sleep under the ground. It happened to Daddy and until now he is not awake!"

"Your mother will be fine. Trust me," Cloud said, looking at Tifa. He grabbed his phone and called a doctor.

* * *

When Tifa woke up, it was already night time. She was in her bedroom and she was surprised to see that she was wearing different clothes. She glanced at her side and noticed that her son was sleeping peacefully beside her. She quietly got up and walked out of the room.

She saw Cloud in the kitchen.

"The doctor said you have not eaten for almost 24 hours," he said to her. There was no emotion in his face. "That's why you collapsed. He ordered me to fatten you up. I cooked some dinner for you."

"I—I'll eat in the bar. Thanks, Cloud." Tifa realized she was really hungry. She went to the bar, followed by Cloud. She munched on the food he had cooked for her. She was looking at her plate, not wanting to see Cloud in the eye.

"Cloud, who changed my clothes?" she asked. Then she realized it was a stupid question. Of course, it was him. A little boy like her son could not do that.

But Cloud was nice as he answered. "It was me. You would be more comfortable in a simple t-shirt and shorts than the blouse and pants you were wearing this morning. I already washed them along with your… private garments…"

Tifa felt her face flushing in more embarrassment. _He saw me naked. Damn. It has been so long since my body got exposed to a man…_

She was not annoyed at him, though. She had really appreciated him for saving her son and watching over her when she lost consciousness. She felt so grateful towards him. The gratitude she felt was mixed with an overwhelming shame.

"Cloud…" Her eyes were still on the plate.

"Yes?"

"Thank you… for finding my son…"

She felt Cloud's eyes intensely staring at her. "No problem. But listen to my advice, okay? Be very careful next time." He started to walk away. "I'll go upstairs. I'll sleep now."

"Wait. There's something else I have to say." Tifa stared at his departing figure. He stopped and looked back at her.

"Forgive me, Cloud. Forgive me for leaving you," she told him in the most honest voice she could muster.

* * *

**A/N: Again, please read and review. Thanks :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Cloud gazed at Tifa's attractive face in distrust. _How sincere she is this time? You cannot fool me anymore, Teef. You chose to leave. You are only apologizing because I was the one who found your child._

He started to walk away again. "I repeat. I'll go to sleep now. Good night," he told her casually without appearing to be rude.

He was only taking a few steps when she felt her arms hugging him from behind. He stopped and felt her touch. He felt so uncomfortable in her embrace.

She leaned her cheek on his back. "I know I've hurt you so much. And I am really, really sorry. I want to repay you for finding my son. You saved me from the miserable life I would have suffered if I never saw him again."

Cloud stood still. A part of him wanted to melt down and hug her back, ask her to stay with him. It was the only she could ever repay him for making her son safe. But he tried not to be swayed by her words. He lost hope in being with her. They were now strangers who had separate lives. After three years of not keeping in touch with one another, he highly doubted they could be together.

He turned and gazed at her again. Tifa released him. She was on the verge of tears. He could tell from her face that she was being remorseful but he would not want her to see that he could easily believe her.

"You don't have to repay me," he said. "And for the third time, I'm telling you to be careful when the two of you are going out so you won't lose him again.

"Yes, Cloud. I miss you a lot," Tifa said in a shy tone. "How are you?"

Cloud remembered the voice mail she had sent him years ago, telling him that she missed him. He had been flattered then. He felt nothing now.

_How dare you ask me how I am? The three years of my life had been unhappy because of you. I wanted a new life with you after I was healed from Geostigma but you never gave me a chance. Now you're asking me how I am as if you did not do anything wrong?_

His anger came to him as the memory of her leaving reverberated in his mind.

"I'm okay," he answered, hiding his anger from her. "Still in the delivery service…"

"You've never had a relationship?"

Cloud thought of Cissnei. What he and Cissnei had was not serious. They went out but both of them were not deeply in love with one another. What Cloud felt for her was mild attraction. She was seeing Rufus now.

"Once but it was short-lived. Our break-up was mutual," he told Tifa.

A look of understanding came in her face. "I see." Tifa touched his arm. "Well, I'm glad to see you again, Cloud. I really do. I lost contact with you for years but you had been on my mind a lot. I swear."

Cloud wanted to believe her but she still had a lot of explaining to do. "You were thinking of me?" he asked angrily. "I don't believe you. And if you do, did your boyfriend ever find about it? Was he jealous?" He remembered Prompto's revelation and the heartbreak he felt because of that.

Tifa became baffled. "Boyfriend? What are you talking about? I did not have a boyfriend after Noct died."

_And she had the nerve to deny it!_

"Don't make a fool of me. You left me because of another man, not because of the king!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Cloud," Tifa responded in defense. Her face showed confusion and surprise. "I told you why I left. It's because I wanted to stay there and the king asked me to. There's no other man involved."

* * *

Tifa could not understand. Why was Cloud accusing her of having a boyfriend? She never had another one. It was only Noctis whom she had a romantic relationship with.

"You're lying!" Cloud accused. "Who's that Prompto, Tifa? He told me he was your boyfriend!"

_Prompto? They know one another? _Tifa became more confused.

"How did you know him? He is Noct's friend, Cloud. He is not my boyfriend. We are not even that close," Tifa explained.

"I called you the time you sent me the voice mail, Teef! It was him who answered. He introduced himself as your boyfriend!"

Tifa remembered the day she had sent Cloud a voice mail years ago. He called her? She was so certain she did not receive any response from him on that day.

"Cloud, I did not know that you called. I swear. I have no idea what you're talking about. And he is not my boyfriend! Go to Sapphire. You can ask all the people there and they will tell you he was never my lover!"

"I called you that night! I heard your voice, Teef, while he was talking to me!"

Tifa squirmed at Cloud's mad voice. "And what did I say, Cloud? What did you hear?" She would never admit something that was not true in the first place. She fumed silently at Prompto.

Cloud became silent. He glared at her. Tifa waited for him to answer. "Just admit it, Teef!" he finally spoke.

"Cloud, he is a womanizer. He had several girlfriends in Sapphire. He became attracted to me but I ignored him, Cloud," Tifa shot back. "I was not interested and I never will be. I think you are aware that I don't want to love a man who- whose heart does not belong to one woman. And it will never be my attitude to go out with my fiancé's friends!"

"You called him honey, Teef! I heard you!"

_Cloud will not really give up. So am I!_

Tifa recalled that day again. She had been with Prompto. He heard her talking to Cloud. He asked her for a favor. They had practiced a scene that was needed for his movie. She said one of the lines in the script.

_Hey, honey, come over here. I have something to show you, _she had said.

Then later on that night, she was told by the maid that her son was missing. Prompto followed her in the bedroom and found out Francis was only hiding under the bed. She carried her son and they headed to the dining room. Prompto was left alone in her room.

_I got it! Cloud had called and Prompto was the one who answered. He played my voice in his phone to trick Cloud!_

"That famous hey-honey-come-over-here-I-have-something-to-show- you line? Cloud, it was only a script from his movie. We were practicing it. He recorded my voice! We could watch the movie together! You would see the main actress there saying that line!"

Cloud glared at her harder. "Why should I believe you this time, Teef?"

Tifa was so exasperated. She could not accept Cloud could become so gullible. "You should have asked me first if he was really my boyfriend, Cloud. You've never even seen him. He lied to you! He heard me sending you that voicemail!"

"No more lies, Teef!" Cloud turned his back on her.

"Fine! I'll call him right now! You listen!" Tifa grabbed her phone in the table and called Prompto. She set her phone to loudspeaker so Cloud would hear the upcoming conversation.

It took four rings before Prompto finally answered. "Whoa! What a surprise! This is the first time the supposed queen of Sapphire called me! What do you want?"

Cloud looked at Tifa again. There was curiosity in his face as he listened.

"Prompto, you have some explanation to tell me!" Tifa exclaimed. "My childhood friend, Cloud, was accusing me of going out with you! What the heck, Prompto. You knew it was a lie. Why did you tell him that?"

"What? I don't remember doing that. And please don't call me in the middle of the night! My girlfriend is sleeping in the other room now. Can't we talk tomorrow?"

"No! He told me that you introduced yourself as my boyfriend. Please don't answer calls from another person's phone, okay?" Tifa snapped. "Admit it. You got my phone and answered Cloud's call three years ago! Not only that. You played my recorded voice so Cloud would think I was with you!"

There was a few seconds of silence from the other line.

"Prompto?"

Tifa heard him laugh. "Oh. I remember now. It was only a prank, Tifa! And that was three years ago! I had already forgotten about it until you reminded me of it. Your friend did not even get your side? How naïve he is!"

Tifa glanced at Cloud who had bowed his head. "Don't come within my line of vision, Prompto. I might hit you. What you did was so foul!"

"I told you it was only a prank! You and your friend took it so seriously! He should have asked you if I was telling the truth. My golly! That happened three years ago and you only found out about it today!"

"Don't interfere in our lives, Prompto!"

"I already did that after that prank. You're not the only woman in the Planet, Tifa with a Locked Heart!" Prompto retorted. "I have hundreds of women who could easily take your place." He laughed again. "I can't believe your friend was fooled. This conversation was so funny. I will-"

Tifa interrupted him by clicking her phone. She looked at Cloud with intelligent eyes. "Do you believe me now? He himself admitted that it was not true. He tricked you. If you still do not believe me, let's watch the movie together, Cloud. Or why don't you come with me in Sapphire so we could kill him?"

_Prompto, I will not hesitate to use my fighting skills against you if you pulled a prank on me again! _Tifa thought tediously.

There was silence from Cloud again.

"Besides, if I did have a boyfriend, Cloud, why would I deny it? Why would I hide it? And why are you so affected, Cloud?"

_Is he still in love with me? Three years have passed and he had one girlfriend…_

"Never mind," Cloud mumbled. "I believe you." His face turned red due to the fact that he was fooled by a stranger.

* * *

_Yes, you did not have a boyfriend but you still left, _Cloud thought. He was tempted to bang himself in the wall for believing that Prompto. He wanted to punch him when he sees him. He had been a fool for three years, thinking Tifa had fallen in love with another man. He felt his face turning scarlet.

But as he looked at Tifa, the pain still did not dissolve. She did not have a boyfriend and Cloud was relieved. But she was still the same woman who had rejected him, who had abandoned him. She still made a fool of him, leading him on and making him think that she would always stay with him.

It was Tifa's turn to lecture him. "For three years, you thought I was with someone else. You should have asked me first if what he had said was true. You did not know him yet you believed him. There is no other man, Cloud."

"That's good to know. But that will not erase the fact that you left me. You had no idea how much it had hurt me!"

"Cloud, I could not say no to the king. He is my son's grandfather. He-"

"You should have compromised," Cloud cut in. "You should have just asked him if Francis could stay there for a week or two. Or you never should have lived here when I asked you to!"

Cloud felt the wounds of his heart being reopened. Tifa had been so cold and heartless when she told him she was running away. He could not believe she was able to reject him so cruelly.

Tifa's guilt amplified after he spoke. "I felt bad, Cloud, especially when I learned that you were the one who found my son. I'm sorry. I just thought moving on would be easier if we become strangers, if we stay away from one another. We broke each other's hearts, Cloud."

"Moving on would be easier if you would just learn to forgive and forget and give me a chance!" Cloud pointed out, feeling his anger attacking him again. "But you did not. You also tricked me into thinking you would stay."

"Cloud-"

"I only left once, Teef! But you! You left me not only once, but twice!"

"I'm so sorry, Cloud…" Tifa clutched her chest with one hand, trying not to sob again. She had cried many times the entire day but Cloud's words made her guiltier, making her want to cry once more.

"I understood the first time. You cannot marry Noct if you had stayed with me," Cloud said sadly. "It was the second time that really tore me apart, Teef. I thought Francis, you and I could be a family. I was so wrong."

He stared at her deeply, wanting the days back when he and Tifa had no problems. He missed those days when they were kids. He missed the old Tifa, the woman he knew and loved. The Tifa in front of him was a total stranger.

Tifa stared back at him in silence. She had no idea what to reply to him.

"Teef, I may not be as perfect as Noctis. I had my own faults. I screwed up. I provoked you to give up on me and love someone else. But I tried my best to make up for my mistakes, Teef." Cloud blinked, annoyed at himself for feeling the tears forming in his own eyes. "But how long do I have to pay for them? How long do I have to make up for them?"

_You won't see me cry, Teef. Enough is enough!_

"Cloud…" Tifa trailed off. She averted his gaze and looked at the floor.

"I am tired of your revenge, Teef. I concede. You won." Cloud turned and went out of the bar, leaving Tifa alone. He headed to his bedroom and lay down in his bed.

_I want you to stay but I'm not going to ask you this time, Teef. I love you but I have to love myself more. Loving me is already part of your past, right? I wish I could do the same…_

Cloud closed his eyes and dozed off.

* * *

_I've been so bad. I am a wicked woman, _Tifa thought dejectedly. _We both made mistakes but I hurt him more badly. But he was the one who found my son. I owe my son's safety to him. I must repay him. It's my turn to make it up for him now._

She went to her own bedroom as well and lay down beside her son. Francis opened his eyes and gave her an embrace.

"Mom, are you okay now? I was so scared. I thought you would sleep for long like Daddy," Francis told her.

Tifa kissed her son in the head. "I am okay now, baby. You still sleep. We will leave this house tomorrow morning."

"I love you so much, Mom."

Tifa was touched by her son's sweetness. "I love you too, baby." Her son leaned on her shoulder and slept again.

Cloud's words rang in her head: _I only left once, Teef! But you! You left me not only once but twice!_

_I want to repay him. But how? I've already asked for his forgiveness. I guess it was not enough. Should we just go on with life as strangers? I thought I did the right thing but now I felt so gloomy._

* * *

Tifa woke up and cooked breakfast for the three of them. Cloud and Francis were still sleeping upstairs. She could not get Cloud out of her mind.

_We will never go back to the way we used to be. I chose this. I chose to put some distance between us. But at least I was able to tell Cloud how sad I was._

Yes, she left him twice and she had to stand on that decision. Before she went back to Sapphire, she would let Cloud feel that she still cared for him. They would live separate lives again and Tifa hoped this time they would separate with no more resentment in their hearts.

"Good morning, Mom!" Francis wiped his eyes with his small fingers.

"Good morning, sweetie. Let's eat."

She and Francis ate together in the dining table.

"Where's Uncle Cloud?" her son asked curiously.

"I'm here." Cloud appeared and saw them eating.

"Hi, Cloud. Join us. Let's eat," Tifa said to him in a neutral manner. She could not let her son be aware of the tension between her and Cloud.

Cloud sat in front of Francis and ate breakfast, too.

"How was your sleep, Uncle Cloud? You did not have any nightmares?" Francis asked with a smile.

Cloud smiled back at the kid. "It was fine. Thanks for asking, little one."

Tifa continued to feed her son. When he was finished, Tifa told him, "Let's go to the bathroom now. I'll bathe you."

Francis held his stomach. "Wait, Mom. I have to poop first. I cannot hold it any longer."

"Don't say that loudly in front of Uncle Cloud. He is still eating! All right. Go to the bathroom now," Tifa said. "Call me when you are done so I could wash you."

Francis left them and went inside the bathroom.

Tifa looked at Cloud again and smiled. "I am glad you slept well," she commented. "How's the food?"

"Delicious. You're still a great cook," Cloud commented back. "Teef, what are you doing here in Edge? Why did you come back after three years?"

"For business reasons, Cloud," Tifa answered. "Don't worry, Cloud. We will leave here later and go back to the hotel. We only have three weeks left here in Edge. I promise my son and I will never give you any trouble again."

Cloud stared at her abruptly. "It was not trouble, Teef. I told you that yesterday."

"Sorry…"

Cloud continued eating.

"How did you know he is my son, Cloud?" Tifa suddenly asked.

"Francis saw a photo of you around here and told me you're his mom," he said.

"I see. Cloud, I knew what happened… was too… painful," Tifa told him nervously. "But I still care, Cloud. Don't ever think I stopped caring…"

There was no answer from him.

When it was time to leave, Tifa was surprised doing it was hard to do. She was still consumed by the guilt. She carried her son and told him, "Say goodbye to your Uncle Cloud, baby."

Francis smiled again at Cloud and waved his hand. "Bye, Uncle Cloud! Thanks for welcoming us here!"

Cloud touched the boy's hair. "You're welcome. Don't stay away from your Mommy so you won't get lost again."

Francis nodded. "I promise. Will I see you again, Uncle Cloud?"

Tifa was shocked at her son's question. Before Cloud could answer, she said, "Let's go now, baby. Cloud, we will take a cab. Thank you for the… hospitality." She went out of the house, wanting to go away as soon as possible yet for some weird reason, she suddenly wanted to spend time with Cloud more often.

She shifted her attention to the conferences Ignis had told her to attend. She never brought her son out again. She left him in their hotel room with a babysitter so he won't get lost. The boring conferences did not help. Tifa's thoughts were still about Cloud.

She sometimes texted him and asked him how he was and she would only get a short reply from him.

_I want to go back to Sapphire. It's easy not keep in touch with Cloud if I'm there. It's easy to get distracted. Here in Edge, it's the opposite. _Tifa wished the conferences would be over soon so she and her son would go back to the lives they had in Noctis' kingdom. It had been her home and she learned to love her lifestyle there.

A week before her last day in Edge, Tifa got a call from Barrett.

"Hi, Barrett. What's up?"

"I heard you're in Edge right now. Cloud had mentioned it. It will be Marlene's birthday in two days. She said she wanted to spend it in one of the beaches in Costa Del Sol. I'm inviting you and your son. Is that okay with you?"

Tifa's face glowed with enthusiasm. It had been so long since she saw Barrett and Marlene in person. She would love to see them again. "Sure. I'll be there. Who are the other guests?"

"Of course, our friends. Cid and Shera had also confirmed that they would come. They would bring their three-year-old son, Michael. Yuffie and Vincent would go, too."

"That's so great, Barrett! Marlene's birthday and AVALANCHE's reunion in just one day! Thanks for inviting us!"

"I tried to ask Cloud but he said he cannot go since he had work on that day. Convince him for me, will you?" Barrett asked her.

Tifa hesitated. "Barrett, you know what happened right. I'm sure Yuffie had mentioned it to you. I cannot do it. Let Yuffie do the convincing!"

"Cloud would say yes to you, not to Yuffie," Barrett told her. "It's still you after all these years, Tifa. That man is weak when it comes to you."

"No. Please… I cannot do it…"

"You can, Tifa. Just try."

"Okay. I'll try," Tifa said, sighing. "But I won't promise. He's been distant to me and I cannot blame him this time. I broke his heart, Barrett."

Barrett replied, "Why can't the two of you just let go what had happened? Ask him to come please. Can you think of anyone else whom we could invite?"

Tifa thought of Denzel. "Well, we could have invited Denzel but I don't know how to contact him anymore. I've never heard from him again. I tried to call his aunt once but there was no answer."

"How about the Turks? Reno? Rude? If you bump into them, tell them they are invited."

"No problem, Barrett. Thanks again for inviting me and Francis. We will see you in Costa Del Sol in two days. I'll buy Marlene's birthday gift later."

"Thank you so much, Tifa." The call ended.

Tifa sent Cloud a voicemail. "Hey, Cloud. Marlene's birthday is coming. Barrett said you cannot come. Oh, Cloud, please cancel your deliveries on that day. I'm sure Marlene wants to see you. Please. Let us forget our indifferences for a while. You could reschedule your deliveries on another day. I hope you'll answer me. I'll wait."

_But I won't expect that he will call back. I'll just be disappointed._

Cloud did not reply to her the entire day.

* * *

The beach was attractive and crowded with families. Tifa saw mothers watching over their little ones while fathers teaching their kids how to swim. The sounds of the sea crashing against the shore were music to Tifa's ears. She loved the white sand on her feet. The beach gave her a relaxing feeling.

She watched Marlene and Francis building a sand castle in the shore. They were laughing and playing with the sand along with Cid's son, Michael. Michael looked a lot like his mother, Shera. Yuffie and Reno were guarding the kids.

Tifa saw Shera in the picnic tables and approached her. "Your son looks so much like you," she complimented.

"I know. It's a good thing he inherited my looks." Shera laughed. "I hope he won't inherit Cid's bad mouth!"

Tifa laughed, too. "Tell Cid not to use foul language most of the time so Michael won't hear."

"I do that. I'm glad Cid listens," Shera told her. "How is your son? Is he aware of what had happened to his dad?"

"I told him but he still does not understand yet," Tifa said. "For him, Noct is only sleeping, not dead."

Shera gave her a sympathetic smile. "Well, at his age, he won't understand what death means. When he turns six or seven, I'm sure he would realize what had happened."

Tifa took a bite of sandwich.

"Have you ever found someone else after your fiancé?" Shera asked.

"Not yet," Tifa answered. "But I'm ready for that now. I've moved on. There's no use if I still mourn for Noct."

"That's good, Teef. Your son would need a dad soon. He may not care this time. But after two or three years, he will start envying kids who had fathers. Most children of single mothers feel that way."

"Well, I do hope the next guy is affectionate like Noct. I don't want to be heartbroken and left behind again," Tifa told her, glad to have someone to talk to about love. "And I hope he is the last, whoever he is."

Shera smiled again. "You're pretty. You're sweet. The next man will be lucky to have you."

"I'm flattered. Thanks, Shera." Tifa glanced at Barrett and Cid who were grilling some food for Marlene's birthday. She noticed Vincent approaching them, carrying a box of drinks.

"When are you going back to Sapphire, Tifa?"

"In a few days. I'm so happy we are able to see one another before I return there."

"Where's Cloud? How come he is not yet here?" Yuffie asked, joining the two women. She left Reno in the seashore with the children.

"I don't know. Maybe he doesn't want to attend here," Tifa replied. "I heard from Barrett that Cloud's scheduled for deliveries today."

Yuffie chuckled. "That guy had been so workaholic since you left, Teef. He works even on weekends. He seldom has time to relax."

Tifa was annoyed. "It's because of me again? Yuffie, yeah, I had hurt him. But he is the one responsible for his life, not me. You can't blame me if he chose to be so wrapped up on his job."

"But you played a big role in-oh, speaking of the devil, he is here now!" Yuffie said.

The three women noticed Cloud parking Fenrir and walking towards Barrett.

"Sounds like you were able to convince him, Tifa," Shera said cheerfully.

"Hi, Cloud!" Yuffie called out, waving her hand. "Come over here."

Cloud glanced at her and nodded. He came near them and sat beside Yuffie. He was carrying a birthday present for Marlene.

"I thought you would not arrive," Yuffie teased. "What made you change your mind, Cloud?"

"Nothing. I just decided to come," Cloud said.

Then they heard Reno shout, "Cloud, your former sweetheart is here, too!"

The three women and Cloud stared at Reno. He was looking at a couple walking together in the other side of the beach, holding hands.

"It's Rufus and Cissnei," Yuffie mumbled, looking with interest at the President of Shinra and the woman he was with.

_Hmm… she is nice-looking, _Tifa thought looking at the woman with red hair. The latter was clad in a simple two-piece swimsuit.

Reno ran up to them and put his arm around Cloud's shoulders. "Are you jealous, Cloud?" he asked with a naughty smile on his face.

Cloud blushed. "Shut up! What happened between us was not even serious!"

"Do you miss holding her hand, Cloud?" Reno prodded. "You were the one who used to walk with her in the beach, right? Rufus took your place!"

"Reno, stop this!" Cloud exclaimed, his face turning redder.

An image of Cloud and Cissnei holding hands filled Tifa's mind. She didn't know why but she found herself annoyed at Reno and wanted to kick him. She stood up. "I'll watch over the kids," she told her friends.

* * *

Cloud watched Tifa walking away from them. He looked at Reno. "Don't be so loud!" he remarked when Tifa was out of earshot. "Rufus and Cissnei might hear you."

Reno sneered at him. "I just want to see how Tifa would react. I wanted to see if she would be jealous and I think she did!" His eyes looked at Tifa who was hanging out with the children.

"Why would she be jealous? She doesn't love me anymore," Cloud informed him, irritated at Reno's attitude.

"I agree with Reno," Yuffie added. "The way she behaved is a sure sign of jealousy. Maybe she is coming to her senses now and learning to like you again."

Cloud disagreed with them. "She told me loving me is a part of the past. It would never be a part of her present and future." But he also wondered about Tifa's reaction. Did she feel any jealousy when Reno teased him about Cissnei?

_I am just imagining things, _Cloud thought.

"She is jealous, Cloud," Shera declared. "Why would she walk away in an instant like that if she is not jealous?"

Cloud shook his head. "She is not." He turned to Reno. "And don't ever tease me about Cissnei again."

"I know it was not serious. Sorry, pal," Reno apologized. "I only did that to see Tifa's reaction.

Cloud observed Tifa, wishing his friends' opinions were right.

* * *

**A/N: Was Tifa jealous? Hmmm... let's see in the next chapter... Thanks for reading, folks :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Hey, can we talk?" Yuffie asked Tifa. The two women were in the seashore, gazing at the sea. Their other friends and the children were chatting and eating in the picnic tables.

"Sure. About what? Let's take a walk. This beach is beautiful," Tifa told her friend.

The two of them started walking.

"Were you jealous a while ago, Teef? When Reno was teasing Cloud about Cissnei?" Yuffie asked her inquisitively.

Tifa felt her face turning red. She was annoyed at herself for feeling jealous. Cloud had his own life. He had the right to move on and be in a relationship, too. She was the one who had walked out of his life anyway and she was so mad at herself for being so affected about Cloud and Cissnei.

"Yes. But don't tell it to anybody, okay? Don't tell it to Cloud," she confided to her friend.

"Why, Teef? You fell out of love with him years ago, right?"

Tifa nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I stopped loving him a long time ago. That's why I was so irritated at myself for feeling jealous."

Yuffie smiled at her. She took Tifa's wrist. "Why? Do you like him again? I think it's time to give him a chance, you know."

"I don't know. But I've been thinking of him too much lately. I…" Tifa stopped.

"What? Go on, Teef."

"I want to be with him more often," Tifa continued. "When he was the one who found my son, I felt so grateful." She explained to her friend what had happened to Francis weeks ago, when he went missing and Cloud was the one who found him.

"Wow. Lucky you. I'm glad he recognized him, Teef. How nice of him," Yuffie commented. "And please watch over your son with alertness so he won't be missing again."

Tifa sighed. "Yuffie, I already got a lecture from Cloud because of that. You want to lecture me too?"

"It's only an advice," Yuffie explained cheerfully. "Give him a chance, will you? He's been lonely since you left. Make him happy. He still wants you. It's obvious. He'll be glad if you learn to feel something for him again."

"I've lost faith and trust in him. I guess the same goes for him. It's impossible now," Tifa told her sadly. "Both of us hurt one another."

Yuffie shook her head. "It's still possible, Teef, if both of you will stop bringing up your past mistakes. You can no longer change them. But you can still plan your future. You cannot move forward if you still remember the times he had screwed up."

Tifa wanted to embrace her friend for being a good adviser. Her friend had a point. But something was holding Tifa back from giving Cloud chance. She was afraid, afraid of getting hurt again.

"What if he screws up again? I don't want to be heartbroken anymore. I don't deserve to feel that way."

"Why don't you just trust him? I think he is a changed man now. Come on, Teef. He did not have a normal childhood and teenage life. Why not give him a normal and happy adult life? He is not getting any younger."

_What's wrong with me? I want to be with him but I cannot trust him yet. I wish I could make the time move faster. I'll be back in Sapphire and I'll stop thinking about him too much. We will have our own lives again. That's the way it should be, right? It's better to just stay away so I won't have this weird feeling of wanting to like him again. I don't mind being friends with him again but loving him as more than that? I don't know…_

She looked at Cloud who was eating with the other adults. She saw her son running after Marlene. She and Yuffie were several meters away from them.

Yuffie held her shoulders. "Trust him, Tifa. He won't break your heart again. You hurt him more, you know. Stop the revenge."

"Hi," a female voice spoke.

The two women turned and saw Cissnei, Cloud's ex-girlfriend.

"Hello," Yuffie greeted the red-haired lady with a smile. Tifa gave her a nod.

"Sounds like we are having serious ladies' talk here," Cissnei said warmly. "Why don't you join me and Rufus in our picnic table? He prepared food that could feed ten people."

"No thanks. We ate already," Yuffie responded nicely. "Here I am giving this raven-haired beauty an advice about love…"

Cissnei smiled at Tifa. "I see. Yeah. The lady who occupies Cloud's heart," she complimented.

Tifa was confused, seeing Cissnei's facial expression. _They got together and she believed I had Cloud's heart? How odd…_

"You think the same way, too?" Yuffie grinned at her. "Let's hope this girl will agree with us. She still doesn't believe me."

"What Cloud and I had was nothing. We went out for only two months, I think," Cissnei told them. "But during those two months, he barely talked about you." She looked at Tifa. "He felt uncomfortable. That's why I had this feeling he was still not over you."

Tifa looked back at Cissnei with a bizarre feeling in her mind. She felt no jealousy towards her as a person, though. She had only been jealous of the thought of her and Cloud holding one another's hand. "Why did you break up?" she asked her.

"Honestly, I did not fall in love with him," Cissnei told her. "I guess the feeling is mutual. We were just two lonely people seeking company. I thought he is okay." She laughed. "Then Rufus started to flirt with me. I realize he is better than Cloud. So I made Cloud think I was still into Zack so he would be the one to end what was going on between us. I could not reject him outright. He had suffered so many rejections in his life. I could not add to the list."

_Yeah. I'm one of the people who rejected him. I was the one who brutally rejected him, _Tifa thought with regret.

"No regrets," Cissnei continued. "He is a good friend anyway. I just happen to prefer Rufus' company than his. And he prefers your company than mine. I could feel it."

Yuffie gave Tifa a quick hug. "See? Even Cissnei could see that it's you and only you whom Cloud likes. Give him a chance, lady."

"I don't know much about what had happened between you and Cloud," Cissnei said. "But I hope you'll be able to forgive him and move on. Trust me. He is not that bad. If you think he might turn into a jerk again, I'm assuring you he won't. He regretted hurting you."

"If only he could change the past, Teef, I'm sure he would," Yuffie added.

Tifa wanted to hug Cissnei. Most of her friends had advised him to open up her heart to Cloud and she was surprised this ex-girlfriend of Cloud was agreeing with them.

"Thanks for the advice, ladies," she replied. "But can't we stop talking about him? It makes me think of him too much. I do appreciate the advice but it's still up to me on what would be my next move."

"Mommy! Mommy!" Tifa heard her son calling her. Francis was running towards her. When he came near her, he pulled her dress. "Uncle Barrett said he would like to teach me how to swim. It's fine with you right?"

Tifa touched her son's chin. "It's fine with me if you're only in the shallow part of the sea, near the seashore. Not in the deep part."

"Well, he promised he would not drown me. Please! I want to know how to swim."

"The answer is no. I'll be the one to teach you later," she answered, shaking her head. She was afraid her son might drown.

"Mom!" Francis started to weep. "You're so unfair!" He stomped his feet in the sand.

"I just want you to be safe," she told him. She lifted him and he cried on her shoulder.

Cissnei caressed Francis' back. "Cloud never told me he had a son with you. Your son is cute."

Tifa shook her head again in disagreement. "He is not Cloud's son. He is my son from my former fiancé."

Cissnei blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry. Your son looks like Cloud. Both have the same hairstyle and blue eyes. The only difference is the hair color."

It was Tifa's turn to blush again. She looked at her son who was weeping and to Cloud who was meters away from her. Cissnei was right. Cloud and Francis would look like a real father and son because of their hairstyle and facial features.

Yuffie sympathized with the little boy. "Come on, Teef. Let him do what he wants. If you're so overprotective, he would never know how to be strong and independent. He would grow up weak."

"He can have his independence soon, not now." Tifa embraced her son. "Stop crying, sweetie. I'll be the one to teach you later. I promise."

Cissnei heard Rufus calling her. "I have to go back to my fiancé. I think he wants to discuss the details about our wedding."

Yuffie was puzzled. "You and Rufus are engaged already? That's too fast!"

Cissnei smiled again. "Both of us feel that we are meant for each other. There's no point in prolonging our dating stage." She turned and walked back to Rufus.

"Vincent and I have been dating for years and yet he has not proposed!" Yuffie complained. "Cissnei is very lucky. And you're lucky, too. You and Noctis were only dating for months when he popped the question, right?"

Tifa put her son in the sand. He stopped crying but he was still miserable. He ate his favorite junk food. "I did not foresee that he would ask me to marry him. I was so elated at that time. I thought we were only two people getting to know each other. It never occurred to me that he wanted to spend his life with me." She saw her friend's sad face and added, "Maybe Vincent is not yet ready. He will ask soon. Don't envy me. At least he is still alive."

"You're right." Yuffie heaved a sigh. "Let's go back to our friends. Thanks for your advice, too."

Tifa held her son's hand and the three of them went back to their picnic tables.

Marlene pulled Francis from Tifa. "Papa is going to teach us how to swim. Let's go."

Tifa clutched her son tightly. "Tell Barrett I refused. Francis might drown."

Marlene frowned. "Aunt Shera refused to have Michael swim. You refused, too. That means I'm alone. Why?"

"Francis and Michael are still small, darling. It's very dangerous for them to swim in the middle of the sea," Tifa explained to the eleven-year-old girl. "You can handle the waves better than them. I'm sure your Papa won't drown you. I trust him. It's the waves I don't trust."

"Fine. I'll tell Papa." Marlene ran up to Barrett who was waiting for her in the seashore.

"Mom, you told me you will teach me how to swim later," Francis pointed out.

Tifa stroked her son's hair. "Yes. But only in the shallow part."

"I want to go in the middle of the sea!" he exclaimed.

"If you still insist, then I will no longer teach you," she scolded her son.

Francis sighed. "Michael and I will just play with our toys." He and the other little boy moved to another table and played with their toys.

"What a strict and overprotective mother," Cloud remarked.

Tifa stared at him. "I just don't want him to drown. Is there something wrong with that?"

"I'm just commenting," he told her. Tifa could not read the expression on his face. He was emotionless. He stood up. "I'll buy something outside the beach. I'll come back. All of us will spend the night here, right? Except Reno?"

Reno answered, "I'll meet with Tseng in Corel later. I'll thank Barrett for inviting me here."

"Where are you going?" Tifa asked Cloud.

"I'll just buy clothes in some shops outside. I forgot to bring something for tonight," Cloud said.

"Do you want company? I can go with you," Tifa informed him. Then she realized what she had said and she suddenly felt mortified. Why did she say those words to him? For sure, he didn't like her to follow him around. They were still awkward with each other.

He just shrugged. "Fine. Let's go."

Tifa turned to Yuffie. "Watch my son for me. Thank you."

"Be careful. Don't come back here until you become a couple," Reno teased.

Tifa glared at him and followed Cloud who was walking towards his motorcycle.

Cloud and Tifa rode on Fenrir and sped off. When they were in the road, silence filled the air. Cloud was focused in his driving. Tifa was watching his back while holding on his shoulders. She could smell his favorite perfume. She was glad he could not watch her. She could not let him see how much she liked his smell.

"Why the sudden Miss Nice Girl, Teef?" he asked her curiously.

"Because you deserve to be treated nicely this time," she said in his ear. _And because I want to spend more time with you before I return to Sapphire…_

They stopped in a clothes shop. Cloud bought the clothes he needed for the night. After paying the cashier, he and Tifa went back to Fenrir.

"Let's have a snack," she urged. "It's my treat."

"No thanks. I'm not hungry. Let's go back."

Tifa pulled his shirt. "Please. I'll go back in Sapphire anyway. We have no idea when we will see one another again. Just do this for me, will you?"

Cloud gazed at her intently. He was wearing a serious look on his face now. He was suspicious of her. "If that's what you want, fine," he stated. "But why are you doing this? Aside from the reason that I deserve to be treated nicely…"

"It's my turn to make it up to you even in the small ways I could do," she answered him. "Come with me."

"Treating me for a snack won't be enough. But if it will make you feel at ease, then let's do it," he said.

_I know. But when did we ever feel we are enough for each other? _Tifa thought.

They were walking back to Fenrir when something unexpected happened. A gun was fired by somebody. Tifa was shocked to hear its sound. _I wonder who pulled that trigger. The noise is ear-cracking…_

She glanced at the people around her. She saw a teenage boy with red hair holding a gun. Was he the one who had fired the gun?

Then what happened next shocked her more. Cloud suddenly collapsed in the ground. Blood poured out from his chest. He shouted in pain.

"Cloud!" she screamed. The fear instantly washed over her. She looked at the people around her. Most of them came up to her to know what was going on. She tried to search for the teenager she had seen holding a gun a while ago but he vanished.

"It was a stray bullet," one person told her. "I already called an ambulance. It's already on the way."

"Cloud!" Tifa noticed her friend's eyes were close. "Cloud!" She sobbed.

Tifa embraced her childhood friend tightly. Memories of what had happened to her fiancé years ago flooded her mind and she felt as though the wounds had opened up again. She hoped Cloud would survive. She had treated him callously. She had treated him like a stranger. But she never wished him to die. He was breathing slowly.

"I'll take you to the hospital. You will survive. Be strong, Cloud" _He is physically stronger than me. He has faced more dangerous situations than me. A stray bullet will not kill him._

"I don't want to die yet, Teef," he whispered.

Tifa cried harder. "You won't. We will find the culprit, Cloud. I promise."

Cloud was taken inside an ambulance. Tifa stayed on his side, wishing he would be all right.

_No, please. I don't want him to die. I already lost my fiancé. I don't want to lose my childhood friend. _She wept as she and Cloud neared the hospital.

Cloud immediately underwent surgery. He had been in the operating room for hours. Tifa waited outside, praying the bullet did not reach Cloud's heart. She cried and cried, wishing he would be okay. She was scared of losing him.

Barrett, Yuffie and Vincent arrived. Tifa had called them and told them about the incident.

"I left the kids with Cid and Shera," Barrett told Tifa. "Who shot Cloud, Tifa?"

"I think it was a teenage boy with red hair," she told them miserably. "I saw him holding a gun."

"There are hundreds of teenage boys with red hair in Costa Del Sol," Vincent said. "You did not get his name?"

Tifa shook her head. "I could not leave Cloud's side. He was bleeding."

"The culprit must not go unpunished," Yuffie said angrily. "We have to report this incident to the cops."

A police officer approached them. He handed Tifa his ID. His name was Robert Atkins. "I think you're talking about my son. He was playing with my gun a while ago. He confessed to me that he was the one who shot your husband, lady." His teenage son was standing behind him, not looking at Tifa.

Tifa stood up and screamed at them furiously, "My friend's life is in danger! Please tell your son to be very cautious! The bullet hit my friend's chest!"

The male teenager spoke in an embarrassing voice. "I'm sorry, Miss. I thought Daddy's gun was not loaded. I'm very sorry."

"What if our friend dies?" Yuffie snapped at the father and son. "You'll pay for his life!"

The police officer waved his hand to silence them. "Let us all calm down, please. I apologize in behalf of my son. I already scolded him for what he did. I promise I will be the one to pay for your friend's hospital expenses. If anything happens to him, put the blame on me, not on my son."

_Calm down? How could I calm down while my friend's chest is being sliced in the operating room?_

Tifa cried on Yuffie's shoulder.

* * *

After hours of waiting, the operation was successful. The bullet was removed from Cloud's body. But his eyes were still close. He had not woken up after the surgery. Tifa was watching him lying in the hospital bed, wishing he would finally open his eyes.

"Mom, Uncle Cloud is sleeping too. I hope he will not sleep for a long time like Dad," Francis said. Shera brought her son in the hospital earlier.

"He will wake up," she said to her son. She and her son were the only ones inside the hospital room. Yuffie and Vincent went outside to buy some food while Barrett went back to the beach.

Her son took a nap in the sofa. Tifa sat on a chair beside Cloud, observing his tranquil and handsome face. She touched his hair and his cheek. She had stopped crying but she still felt the anxiety and fear of losing him. She desperately wanted him to be awake so she will no longer worry for him.

She remembered the time when Noctis was dying in her arms. She had told him their plans and their dreams, hoping he would live but he did not. She had been so destroyed then and she didn't want to feel it again with Cloud.

"I admit I fell out of love with you," she said to Cloud. He would not hear her, of course. But she somehow felt at ease talking to him while he was in a coma. She had no courage to tell him directly what she was feeling for him this time. However, he was hoping that he would be alive so she would have the chance to correct her past mistakes to him.

"I stopped loving you. You were too late in making me feel the same way again. I rejected you. I hated you. I chose another man over you. We became strangers. But I never wished that this would happen to you. I was very scared when the stray bullet hit you." She felt the tears in her eyes again.

"You surprised me. When he died, you were one of the people who gave me strength. You proved to me how sincere you were and I still pushed you away. Even if I had a child with Noct, you still accepted me. Wake up now and tell me you are fine, will you? Once you open your eyes, I promise to be the woman you want me to, the woman who would love you. I am yours forever, Cloud. You will have the entire me. You will have my heart. I'll stay with you. Francis and I are planning to move to another house in Sapphire. The palace is too big. And my son is no longer eligible to be the next king anyway since Squall was the one who succeeded the old King Caelum. He died months ago because of his illness. Do you want to come with us? It's up to you, Cloud. But wherever you are, I assure you I'll be on your side. I'm willing to stay in Edge with you again if you still want me to. No more talks about what had happened in the past. I just want a future with you. Please live. Live for me."

She gazed at his face again and wept on the bed. Her tears were uncontrollable. She never thought she would react this way but she was honest as she said those words to him. She wanted to spend her life making him happy. He still loved her, right? Tifa was finally ready to reciprocate that love.

Then she felt a hand touching her hair. She looked up and saw him with eyes wide open.

"Did you mean what you said, Teef?" Cloud asked.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for reading guys. Sorry if it took me a long time to update. I am just really busy with school. Finally, our heroine has softened up her heart to our hero. :)**


End file.
